1,000 Crane Wish
by DiamondTook3
Summary: Revised! 25 year old Ella Flynn makes a wish after folding 1,000 paper cranes. Little did she know it would come true. Not an MS, book and movieverse, very AU.
1. The 1,000th Crane

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything of Tolkien's or the story of Sadako.

_Bend down the wings…bend one of the tails to make the head…gently pull the wings out to fill out the body…and voila! A perfectly folded crane! Congratulations!_

Ella certainly didn't think her crane was folded perfectly. As she set it down on her desk the paper animal drooped to one side, and it joined the 993 other drooping cranes she had cluttered around. Sometimes she would get lucky and manage to get a crane to stand upright, but most of the time they remained tilted. She sighed and looked over the multicolored sea of birds,

"Only seven more to go." She murmured, picking up another piece of folding paper.

She had started folding cranes some time ago; her philosophy professor was a bit of an eccentric and taught them all how to properly fold a paper crane. He used the story of Sadako and her paper cranes during a class discussion on human nature vs. world peace. By reciting the story of the young Japanese girl who folded over 1,000 paper cranes in hopes to be cured of leukemia her professor had raised the question: can world peace truly be obtained or is it human nature to have conflict and war?

As the class discussed they folded cranes together, and by the end of the class period at least a hundred birds had been made. They were instructed to leave them there; the next day her professor had them all strung together and was planning to send them to the World Peace Memorial in Hiroshima, Japan. Although it seemed to be a very strange project to do for a college level philosophy course, it was strangely calming and satisfying. Since then Ella had taken up folding cranes for fun; she had tried her hand at other origami animals, but stuck mainly with what she was good at.

She added another crane to the pile and picked up a new piece of paper. Ella hadn't really been making wishes on her cranes, but she had kept careful count of how many she had made. As she neared 1,000 she had pondered on what to wish for, if she were to make a wish at all. It seemed a little childish, and it had been a long time since she believed making wishes would solve all her problems. She finished another crane, picked up another piece of paper, and started folding. A flash lit up the sky and Ella paused in her folding to look out the window to the left of her. Thunder rumbled from far off; a storm was coming in, and she resumed her folding.

Thunderstorms were not uncommon during July in Duluth, in fact Ella loved them. The sound of rain battering against the windows and roof and the way the whole house shook when particularly loud claps of thunder sounded made her heart race. She loved taking walks when it was raining particularly hard, and felt as though she were challenging some higher power to strike her down where she walked. With another bird finished, she continued with her folding.

997…998…999…Ella slowly finished her last crane; a feeling of accomplishment flooded her senses. The gold paper glinted in the light from her desk lamp as she folded, creased, and unfolded the small square. Once again she paused in her folding. Should she wish on her last crane? Again, she felt silly and yet she also felt tempted. Ella looked around her room for a source of inspiration as to what she should wish for. If she was going to go through with it, she was going to make a wish so ridiculous that she knew there would be no chance of it coming true.

The bookshelf to the right of her desk proved to be of some help. Her eyes lingered over her book copies of the Lord of the Rings and the films next to them. A small smile spread across her face and Ella shook her head slightly.

"I wish I could travel Middle Earth during the War of the Ring and beyond." She whispered as she folded the last of her thousand paper cranes. Ella set the bird down and was still for a moment.

There was silence for a moment before rain began to patter against the window, and the tiny gold bird stared back at her innocently. She chuckled and stretched her arms into the air and arched her back, listening to the tiny popping sounds as her spine cracked. Her hazel eyes traveled over to the clock, the ice-blue numbers read 2:23 AM and she groaned. Even though her earliest class wasn't until 9 AM, it didn't erase the fact that getting up to be to the campus on time was not going to be fun. Ella got up from her desk and crossed the room to her dresser to pull out a pair of pajamas. After brushing her teeth and tying back her shoulder length brown hair, she climbed into bed. Pulling the comforter up to her chin she settled in and let the sound of the rain lull her to sleep. Moments later a flash of light filled the room.

* * *

The first thing that pulled Ella from her slumber was not the harsh scream of her alarm clock, but the gentle singing of birds. Thinking she had woken up moments before her alarm would go off, she groaned and rolled over. However, instead of feeling soft cotton sheets against her she was suddenly aware of something sharp pricking at her. Her eyes snapped open and she realized that she really wasn't in her bed, but lying on a forest floor. She sat up and looked around her trying to get some sense of where she was.

"_Did I sleepwalk?_" she thought, and she stood up and began looking more frantically for a path. These woods did not look familiar to her at all, and there appeared to be no trail in sight of where she was. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and halfway through her action met air. A fine covering of peach fuzz topped her head; her once shoulder length auburn hair was gone. Looking down she also noticed her arms and legs were scratched and scarred, as though she had been running in the woods for a long time. Ella's pajamas were replaced by strange, grey garments, and she could not explain where she had gotten them. She ran her hands along her arms and then wrapped them around her stomach; she could feel her bones poking out and her limbs and stomach looked emaciated and sickly.

Ella looked over herself and could find no explanation as to how the marks had gotten on her, how her hair had been shorn, or why. She desperately raked her memory but nothing came to mind. She was usually very careful about minding tree branches when hiking through the woods, and it seemed a little too cruel of a prank to shave her hair. Ella couldn't understand how all of this had happened and why she couldn't remember it.

She let out a slow breath, trying to calm herself down before she completely lost her head. Panicking while lost in the woods with seemingly no way to get home easily would not help her situation. Ella looked around her in all directions and still could not find a visible path, and so she instead opted to walk in one straight direction, hoping that a road or house would be nearby.

After what seemed like hours, Ella still hadn't come across any trails or signs that she was close to a town. Her feet were sore and bleeding from walking barefoot through the forest. The sun was now high in the sky, and her stomach growled loudly at her for food. Ella was feeling more and more tired as she went on; she felt weak and ill. She had kept a lookout for anything that might be edible growing in the underbrush but had had no such luck in finding anything promising. A dull roar now began to sound in her ears, and she stopped to listen. It sounded like a river and Ella moved in the direction the sound was coming from. The sound grew louder and she soon found the base of the falls; the white foam frothed and churned with a loud roar and a rainbow was permanently cast in the mist that rose from the falls. Ella looked up and down the river bed and noticed the height of the falls, realizing that from the top of the falls she might be able to see downstream if it were high enough.

She moved along the rocky face of the falls and away from them in an attempt to find a smoother slope to climb. It wasn't long before Ella found one and she began the long hike up to the top of the falls. She raised a hand over her eyes and looked downstream, but couldn't see any tell-tale signs of a city or road. With a frustrated sigh she dropped her hand and glanced upstream. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of something moving above the trees, twisting and curling away. It was smoke, and where there was smoke there had to be a home or at least people who could help her.

Frantically, Ella began to search for a bridge or some other way to cross the river. She could find none at the falls so she moved upstream, looking for shallow slow-moving water that would be easy to cross. Such a point came sooner than she expected, and Ella hiked up her pants to keep them dry and slowly waded across the river, keeping an eye on her footing. Once she made it to the opposite bank, she searched the sky above the tree line for the wisp of smoke. When she saw it she took off in a dead run towards it, completely unaware of how loud her trek was.

As she ran, Ella failed to notice tall figures standing in the trees, carefully guarding how far she would go before they would stop her. A whistle was sounded; a signal to the figures, another bird call in the woods to Ella. A rope near the ground was pulled taught and it wasn't long before Ella met it in the most unfortunate of ways. Tripping over it, she went flying before rolling several feet and landing sprawled face first on the forest floor. The wind was knocked out of her and her whole body screamed in pain. As she lay gasping for breath, several of the cloaked figures warily approached her with bows drawn. She turned her head to the side and looked around from where she lay, not daring to move an inch while she was being aimed at.

"P-please!" She gasped, trying to catch her breath, "Do-don't shoot."

One of the cloaked guardians stepped forward cautiously, and lowered his weapon. He said something presumably to her, but it was in a language Ella could not understand. He repeated it again, and when Ella still hadn't responded he raised his bow again.

"No! Wait, wait! Please don't shoot, I can't understand you." She pleaded, and she slowly got up on her knees and held her hands palm out, "I'm going to stand up now." She said slowly, looking at the one who had spoken to her before. Nervously looking all around her she began to stand, but as she put weight on her left ankle pain shot up from it. Ella let out a cry of pain and surprise, but quickly shifted the weight to her right ankle. Slowly she stood, balancing carefully on her right leg, and the figure who had spoken before began to talk again.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't understand you. Do you speak English?" She asked slowly, drawing out 'English' to try to get her point across. The blank stare she received did not do much to quell her fear. He began to speak again, as though unfazed that she couldn't understand,

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll do whatever you want; I just want to go home! Don't ki-" but her sentence was cut off, and the world went black. Ella had never heard the second figure come up behind her, prepared to knock her out until it was too late.

They quickly bound her hands and feet together and began to carry her back towards the house that Ella had been running so desperately towards.

* * *

I've once again edited some more. It seems I will never be happy with what I write.

I hope I still have some readers out there who will enjoy this story. My apologies for the long wait.

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!


	2. Getting Comfortable

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything of Tolkien's. _Italics_ are Elvish, **bold** is Westron (will discontinue bold as she learns Westron).

_Warmth…a soft bed…hushed voices…the sound of the waterfall…pain. _Ella slowly opened her eyes, and suppressed a groan when she saw the two people standing in the room with her. One of them was the man from the woods and the other she hadn't seen before, but he looked similar to the first. The new person looked older, and wore clothes that looked like they were made of expensive cloth. His dark hair was pulled back tightly into an intricate braid and that's when she noticed the ears. Instead of rounding off at the top they were pointed; she couldn't help staring at them. They had stopped talking and the older man, if he was a man, looked over at her.

When he saw that she was awake he moved closer to the edge of her bed. He slowly began to speak to her, and Ella shook her head,

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand you." She said, "Do you know someone who speaks English?"

His brows furrowed and he looked over to the younger man and began speaking rapidly to him in the babbling tongue.

"_She truly does not understand us; her tongue is not one I have ever heard before._"

"_What should be done with her? The world is growing darker; could she be an enemy?_"

The older man looked back down at her, and Ella felt as though he wasn't looking so much at her but through her.

"_She is no threat, and holds no deceit in her eyes. We won't be able to know anything more about her as she does not seem to understand the Common tongue or Elvish. The girl will remain here until she learns enough of the Common tongue to tell us what happened to her and where she came from. Then we will be able to return her to her homeland and her family._"

The man turned away from her and spoke to a woman who was standing near the door. Ella hadn't seen her there before and didn't get a chance to see her face before the woman left the room. He then spoke to the younger man and he too nodded and left the room swiftly. The older man turned back towards Ella, and in an instant panic spread across her face as she realized her situation.

Throwing back the covers, Ella moved to get off the bed. She didn't get too far, as she had forgotten about her sprained left ankle and she crumpled to the floor. Ella pulled herself up using the bedside table and held out her hand as the man moved to where she was.

"Don't come near me!" she warned, "I don't know where I am or who you are but I don't care. Stay where you are! Stay away from me! Let me go! I want to go home!"

As he moved closer her voice rose in pitch until she was shouting at him.

"_You cannot understand me but I'm not going to harm you. I'm trying to help you. Please sit back down._" He said calmly.

"I don't understand you!" Ella was near tears at this point, and she still tried to hobble away from him to put as much distance between them as possible. She was desperate at this point, looking for any other way out or anything to use to defend herself. Her already weakened state was not helping her situation any, and the room began to spin and sway.

The door opened again and the Elven woman entered carrying a tray with a steaming bowl on it.

"_Please help me calm her, Athwenyë._" The man spoke to the woman, who quickly set the tray down on the table to the left of the door and moved towards the girl.

"_We mean you no harm. Please come and sit._" The woman spoke in a soft voice.

Ella's eyes moved back and forth between the pair, but as the woman stepped closer she didn't back away.

"_Come, sit. I've brought you some soup. You look as though you haven't eaten for quite some time._" She continued. Ella could only stare at her, all protests from her stopped.

Her voice was strange, Ella couldn't explain it. It was soothing, almost lyrical, and it calmed her. The effect was strong enough that the woman was able to take Ella's arm and she guided her to sit in a chair at the table. Ella visibly relaxed into the chair and looked down at the bowl in front of her. She could see vegetables floating in the broth and various flecks of spices; it smelled delicious and her mouth began to water. The woman smiled and pushed a spoon towards her, indicating that it was hers to eat.

All manners forgotten, Ella grabbed the spoon and began to swallow the soup quickly. The hot broth burned her tongue and throat but she was beyond the point of caring; it was delectable. A hand on her arm caused her to pause and she looked up to see the woman smile at her,

"_Slow down, you could make yourself ill._" And she moved her hands to mime what she was saying. Ella nodded and gave her a weak, sheepish smile.

As she worked on her soup, the door opened again. This time the man from the woods came in carrying a scroll. He handed it to the other man, and assumed his position by the door. The older man unrolled the parchment and moved towards the table. He set the parchment on the table in front of Ella; it was a map. A map Ella had seen far too many times to count. A map that made her feel queasy all of a sudden. Her face paled as he pointed to a small dot on the western side of the map,

"_Rivendell_" he said, and then pointed to himself, "_Elrond._"

He gestured across the map and then to Ella who pointed to herself,

"Ella." And then gestured across the map and shook her head. "I'm not from here."

Elrond's brow furrowed and he gestured to the map again. Ella shook her head again and repeated herself. The Elven lord now frowned deeply and turned to the other man, and spoke in, what Ella assumed was, Elvish. The man left again and Ella looked back and forth between Lord Elrond and the other woman. The lady smiled at her and pointed to herself,

"_Athwenyë._" She stated. Ella repeated her slowly, wanting to make sure she had pronounced it correctly. Athwenyë nodded and gestured for her to finish off the last of her soup, which Ella did. Picking up the bowl and raising it to her lips, she drained the remains down her throat. She placed the bowl back on the tray and Athwenyë moved to pick it up,

"_Will you need anything else, Lord Elrond?_" She asked.

"_I do not know as of yet, but please return as soon as you are able._" He answered, and Athwenyë gave a slight bow and left to take the tray back to the kitchens.

No sooner had the elf maiden left did the door open again; the elf from the woods had returned with an armload of scrolls. One after the other they were unrolled before Ella, and she shook her head at each one. After the last map had been rolled back up the younger elf spoke,

"_Ada, do you think she may have forgotten? Perhaps when she was struck unconscious earlier she lost it then? It could also explain her strange manner of speech._"

"_Highly unlikely, Elrohir, yet there is a very small chance. We will not know for sure_ _until we can teach her enough of the Common Tongue for her to communicate where she is from and how she came here._" Elrond replied.

Ella listened to the new language but slowly a sharp pain grew in her stomach. It wasn't long before her face contorted into a grimace, and she brought a hand in a vain attempt to massage the pain away. The two elves stopped speaking and Elrond bent down next to her,

"_She ate more than her stomach could handle._" He muttered to himself.

Gently pulling at her arm, he helped her stand up and led her back into her bed. Elrond carefully made sure she laid on her right side; her right arm was stretched up above her head and her left leg was bent down in front of her right knee to keep her from lying on her stomach. This way her stomach could have a chance to drain some of its contents into her body at a slightly faster rate. When Ella tried to roll onto her other side to get comfortable he stopped her and tried to convey with his hands that she was supposed to stay on her right side. After a few moments of getting adjusted, Ella discovered it was quite comfortable and the pain in her stomach lessened slightly, though she continued to massage her stomach.

The door opened and Ella craned her neck back to see who was there. Elrohir had left and Athwenyë had taken his place. She moved towards the bed and brought a chair with her,

"_Athwenyë, please watch over her in my absence. She is feeling pain in her stomach, I believe, from eating too much. Her body needs to adjust itself to food again. Keep her on her right side, as the pain subsides she should sleep again_" Elrond gave his instructions and then left the room.

Athwenyë sat down and took Ella's hand, and shook her head,

"_It won't help much._" She murmured, Ella groaned and closed her eyes. The Elf reached out and gently rested her hand on the girl's forehead, and, with her thumb, gently rubbed between her brows. Ella's breathing grew deeper and heavier as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There was fire, a great fire that seemed to be trying to burn the sky as well as the earth. Sirens were wailing loudly from every direction, and from far away loud thuds rocked the ground. Running was the only option, in any direction that would take Ella away from Hell on earth. She saw a large truck being loaded up with people,

"Wait!" she cried out in desperation, "Wait! Help me! Please!"

The men loading the truck turned towards her, and beckoned for her to hurry. When she reached them she was hauled in, and the vehicle soon roared away. She looked at the people with her, and all had terror written on their faces. A woman in the far corner was crying as she held her baby. Her cries grew as she gazed upon her child, looking horrified. A neighboring woman snatched the child away from her and moved to the back of the truck. The mother followed her, snatching at her clothes to stop her,

"He's not infected! I swear as his mother, it's only a birthmark!" she shrieked. The woman held the baby up; his face was covered with pock-like bumps,

"You think _this_ is a birthmark? Can't you see his face? You could have killed us all by bringing him!" she countered, and with that she threw the baby out the back of the truck. The mother screamed and threw herself after her son, and the truck rolled on.

* * *

Please review, constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Grasping the Basics

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything of Tolkien's. **I don't know if it sends a notification out when I replace chapters, but the first two chapters have been rewritten.**

Ella awoke with a cry, and looked wildly around her. Athwenyë was bent over her speaking softly to her and smoothing her hand across Ella's forehead. The girl let out a shaky breath as she sank back into the soft mattress and gave Athwenyë a small smile. The Elf returned her smile and gently pulled the blankets off Ella; she helped her stand and walk over to the small table. There was a tray with bread and jam on it, as well as a glass and pitcher of water. It was a smaller meal than before, intended to acclimate Ella's body to food slowly as not to make her ill.

Ella sat down and began to eat, but as soon as she finished her first slice of bread she became aware of her awkward situation. Picking up the plate she held it out to Athwenyë, offering her the other remaining slice. The Elf shook her head and smiled at her kindness, and she motioned for the girl to continue eating. As soon as she had drained her glass Athwenyë picked up the tray, motioned for Ella to stay sitting, and left to the kitchens. Ella now had a better opportunity to look around her bedroom.

It was moderately sized and, from her table, comfortably housed a bed directly across from the table. The walls were cream coloured with dark wooden beams running from ceiling to floor. There was a bedside table in between the bed and the wall, and next to the bed was a large window, from which fading sunlight streamed through. To the right of the door, against the wall, was a wardrobe, and to the left of that was another door which Ella presumed led to a water closet of some sort. In the middle of the room, on the stone floor, was a large, oval-shaped dark green rug. There was a small painting hanging above the bed of a waterfall with flowers blooming along the banks below the falls. The water shimmered as though it were moving, and every time afterwards when Ella returned to her room it was as though new flowers had blossomed while she was gone.

The sharp stomach pains slowly began to return to Ella, and it wasn't long after that Athwenyë returned to her room. She helped the girl stand and walk back to her bed, and once she was settled again the Elf pulled a chair back to her bedside. For a while they were silent, and it felt awkward, as it would when two people are expected to keep the others company without having proper words to speak. Ella could feel her eyes beginning to feel heavy; the room grew darker, and Athwenyë stood and lit the lamps hanging from posts next to Ella's bed, the door leading out, and next to the wardrobe. A golden light soon washed the room, giving off a warm glow that made the room even more comfortable. By the time Athwenyë had sat back down Ella had fallen back into her dreams.

* * *

The mattress reeked of urine, sweat, and mold but it was either that or the bare floor, and Ella decided to take her chances with the mattress. She wrapped herself as best she could with the thin tarp she had found and did what she could to get comfortable. Upstairs she could hear a baby crying, men arguing over a card game, and the grunts and groans of two lovers who had managed to find a room to themselves. She was nearly asleep when someone landed on top of her,

"Hello pretty lady." the man's breath was putrid, "Would ya mind sharing yer mattress with a lonely, ol' fellow? It's been so long since I've had a comfortable bed, and having a young lady to share it with would make it all the sweeter." His hands started to grope over her body, and Ella began to thrash and kick at him,

"Get off me!" she screamed, and a well placed kick removed his hands. She took this chance to run, leaving her mattress and tarp behind.

"Come back pretty lady!" he shouted after her, but Ella was long gone by then. She continued to run, putting as much distance between her and creepy man.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, and Ella found that she was panting and sweating as though she had been running. She had kicked her blankets to the foot of her bed; sitting up she looked around her room. Athwenyë had left and there was only one lamp burning, but the door had been left open. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she carefully stood and hobbled over to the door. It must have been early morning; the sky was grey and orange at the rim, and the birds were singing as they woke up. Far off Ella could hear the loud roar of the waterfall whose river she had crossed the day before. She walked across from her door to the railing and looked down.

There was a small courtyard below her; it was circular, and in the center was a garden over flowing with flowers and stone figures. Directly across from her room, down in the yard was a stone bowl, protruding from the wall. A spout of water poured into it, and it was spilling over into the flowers beneath it. Extending from the fountain were murals going in either direction around the courtyard, and there were four benches placed along the walls. The flowers had not yet opened yet in the early morning hours, but from where she stood, Ella could see that some were vibrant shades of scarlet and lavender, others were white, and some were golden. They looked so different than the flowers that grew at home, so much more alive, if that were the way to put it.

So entranced was she, by the garden, that Ella didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching her,

"Ella?" The girl turned to see that Athwenyë had returned.

Ella pointed down to the site below her, then to herself, and then down again. The elf smiled as she realized what the girl wanted, but shook her head. Athwenyë moved to stand by the girl; her legs were starting to shake ever so slightly, and she gently wrapped her arm around her and guided Ella back into her room. Ella hadn't realized how tired her legs were until she started to move, and more and more she began to lean on the elf.

Athwenyë brought Ella to one of the chairs beside the table and helped her sit; the girl gratefully leaned back into the chair and shut her eyes. Athwenyë moved towards the bed and began to make up the sheets so that Ella could lie down and rest. A soft thump caused her to turn back to the girl, who was now standing and leaning heavily on the table. Ella took a tiny step towards the bed, and tried to grasp the footboard on the bed. Athwenyë quickly went to her side and helped her climb into bed. It wasn't long before she was asleep again; Athwenyë tucked the blankets around her and resumed sitting in the chair, although this time she brought a book to pass the time.

* * *

The next time Ella opened her eyes there was a warm beam of sunlight across her face. Squinting, she turned away and saw Athwenyë reading next to her; although when she saw the girl was awake she put down her book and smiled.

"**Good morning.**" The way she spoke was slow and very articulated. Ella smiled and nodded, but then Athwenyë gestured towards her and repeated the phrase. The girl furrowed her brow in a moment of confusion before understanding her meaning.

"**G-good morning.**" Her mouth felt thick as she spoke the new words, unsure if it was even the correct pronunciation. She felt a little better when the Elf smiled broadly at her, and she followed her out of bed and over to the table.

Athwenyë had brought what appeared to be oatmeal, and as Ella ate she noticed that she was beginning to feel stronger. When she had finished her small meal, the Elf poured tea for the two of them and offered Ella a cup. Ella gratefully took it, and then pointed to it with, what she hoped was, an inquisitive look across her face.

"**Tea.**" Athwenyë explained, and Ella repeated it before slowly taking her first sip. It was very hot and she could identify the flavors of mint and rosehips, but was lost on the other spices within it.

Athwenyë watched carefully as the girl sipped her tea. She was very small for a woman; if she had to guess she would say she was only about 16 or 17 years of age. From what she could tell her hair was some shade of brown, although it was difficult to discern what color it was while it was so short. Her skin was pale and seemed to stretch across her bones, and there were bruises and cuts in various stages of healing. Athwenyë could not comprehend why this girl would be so thin and in such a state upon her arrival in Rivendell. She gave her head a small shake, and finished her tea. Going to the door across the room, she went inside and began to draw hot water for Ella.

Seeing her silent companion leave, Ella quickly drained her cup and followed. Her guess the previous night had been correct, the door lead to a bath room. It was a small, round room with a tub in the middle. Opposite from the door was a small spout from which Athwenyë was drawing water from, and Ella could see steam rising from the water. To the left of the door was a table with a basin built within it and a hook with a towel was next to it. To the right was a small linen closet with towels and soaps within. Ella shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward and useless, especially when Athwenyë looked up and smiled at her. The Elf paused in her task of filling the tub and moved towards Ella; gently pulling at the small ribbon at the throat of Ella's nightgown. Ella's arms snapped to her chest to hold the material up and she took a step back.

"I can undress myself!" She had spoken before she could realize that it would do no good, Athwenyë wouldn't be able to understand her anyway.

The Elf smiled and resumed filling the tub. Quickly retying the ribbon, Ella moved to help her but was gently shooed away. Athwenyë paused again, and this time pointed to Ella and then to the tub. Although Ella understood her meaning, she stayed put. It was more than a little unnerving undressing before someone and then being expected to bathe while they remained in the room. It wasn't long before the tub was filled, and Athwenyë moved towards Ella to, once again, attempt to help her undress. This time Ella backed away from her, and Athwenyë paused in her steps and nodded, finally seeing the girl's discomfort. She turned away from her and Ella took the opportunity to rip the nightgown off and sink into the water. Athwenyë moved across the room to get the soap, all the while keeping her back to the girl to allow her a small measure of privacy.

As soon as the bar was placed in Ella's reach, she quickly began washing herself. The warm water felt marvelous, and she could feel all the soreness melting out of her muscles. As soon as she had finished cleaning herself she stood and accepted the towel that Athwenyë had held out for her. Quickly drying herself, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around herself securely and then tapped Athwenyë on the shoulder to indicate that it was alright for her to turn around. Ella was then lead out of the bathroom and she sat on the bed while Athwenyë went to the wardrobe and pulled out two gowns, one was pale yellow and the other was lavender. She held them up for Ella to look over and choose to wear. The yellow one was embroidered with a lighter cream on the sleeves and hem, while the lavender had silver embroidery and a small intricate belt. Ella pointed towards the yellow gown, and Athwenyë returned the other to the wardrobe and gathered the necessary undergarments.

Once Ella had dressed and Athwenyë helped her lace up the back, the Elven woman took her by the arm and led her out onto the terrace. Ella couldn't stop looking at everything they passed, and she found herself wishing she could look in all directions at once. It was warm out, and all of the flowers Ella had seen the night before had opened. It felt so peaceful in this place, Ella almost felt as though she were floating in a dream. It wasn't long before they had stopped before a pair of dark wood double doors with lighter wood engravings. Athwenyë knocked and a voice inside called out to her. The Elf pushed the door open, and gave Ella a gentle push inside before following her.

Elrond stood from his seat at his desk when the two entered, and he beckoned for them to sit in the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk. As the two took their seats, he pushed a piece of parchment paper across towards Ella, who took it and looked it over. There were finely scripted letters across the paper, and it reminded Ella of the charts of the alphabet that would be found in kindergarten classrooms.

"_Since she cannot speak any Westron, we will teach her until she can remember her speech._" Elrond spoke to Athwenyë, "_She will come to this office to study the language, and you shall help her practice and perfect her abilities as you are able._"

"_Yes my lord, I am most eager to help her._" Athwenyë responded.

"_We will begin with the basics: the Westron alphabet, simple needs, greetings, and other common phrases._" Elrond instructed, "_She will also begin to learn how to write the language._ _You will instruct her and mentor her while she stays here in Imladris._ _I have already written for her some phrases, and you may make new phrase sheets for her to practice with as you see fit._"

Ella watched the two speak for a short while before beginning to let her gaze wander about the room. It was very ornate and yet very simple at the same time. There was a scribe desk behind her and behind Elrond was a small balcony. To her left there were tall bookshelves, and a small staircase leading to an upper level with more bookshelves. To her right was the pair of double doors and off to the side were a couple of armchairs that looked very comfortable. She snapped back to the present conversation when Athwenyë placed a hand on her arm.

Athwenyë was holding several papers in her other hand and she stood, pulling Ella with her and guiding her to the scribe desk. The two sat and Athwenyë placed the papers in front of her and arranged them in a manner to help Ella read along with her. She then placed blank papers directly in front of Ella and set a quill and ink well nearby for her to write with. A swishing noise behind them told Ella that Elrond was overseeing her learning for today, and a strange nervousness settled into her stomach that she couldn't explain.

"**Let us begin, Ella.**" Athwenyë calmly spoke, and she began to point to the various phrases and spoke them aloud for Ella to repeat.

* * *

***sheepishly comes out from hiding* So…it's been a while hasn't it? **


	4. A Starting Point

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you recognize as Tolkien's. **Bold**indicates spoken/written Westron.

* * *

Ella sat underneath a small birch tree in the tiny courtyard under her room with her journal, a quill, and an inkwell. At least, she assumed they were meant for her as she had woken that morning to find them sitting on the small table in her room. Once again, she had pulled herself from the dreams of fire and terror, and laid in bed trying to remember any small detail of how she had arrived. Ella had been in Rivendell for two days now, and each night when she went to sleep she hoped she would wake in her own bed at home. Yesterday she had dissolved into tears and hopelessness when she found she was still in the Elven city. Suppressing the urge to cry again, she did her best to remember anything that could tell her story. When nothing came to her mind, and her frustration reached its boiling point, Ella sat up and declared to herself that she would remember before the day was out.

As Ella moved to the wardrobe to dress for the day, she noticed a small, brown leather bound book on the table. A grey quill and clay inkwell sat beside it; they all looked brand new. She picked up the book carefully and found that all the pages were blank. Next she opened the inkwell, finding it full of rich, black ink. Carefully setting it down, she went back to dressing, picked up her new belongings, and went to the courtyard below.

Athwenyë had been teaching Ella's Westron lessons for 3 hours a day, and Ella was glad she was now able to string together simple phrases. She could now greet people, express important needs, describe the weather, and ask for directions. Although her Westron was very broken and grammatically incorrect at times, Athwenyë's constant encouragement and patience assured Ella that she was grasping the language. Lord Elrond and Athwenyë had also taken it upon themselves to speak Westron in front of Ella in order to help her grow accustomed to the normal pace of the language when spoken fluently. Because of this, Ella also possessed an arsenal of common verbs and their tenses, nouns, and adjectives that she was just beginning to use in every day conversation.

Ella cracked open the new journal, flipped open the inkwell, and dipped her quill. She hovered over the page for a moment; second guessing to herself that this may have not been intended for her. A drop of ink splattered across the top of the page, and Ella gave a small sigh,

'Too late now.' She thought to herself, and she began to scribble down some sentences she did know. Once she had run out of phrases to practice, she worked on individual words, and soon turned to doodling along the edges of the paper. After drawing a face with long hair she paused, and reached up to touch her own head. The peach fuzz that remained of her hair felt strange to her, and she had noticed the strange looks she had received at first from Lord Elrond and Athwenyë. As it seemed to be the middle of summer in Rivendell, Ella didn't mind it as much as she thought she would have. She set down her quill and journal and stood, taking in her surroundings.

Sitting on the hard ground was incredibly painful, and Ella surmised that it was because of her extreme weight loss. Rubbing the backs of her legs and lower back she looked around the courtyard. There were multitudes of blossoms bursting forth with every kind of color, and the only shade provided was from the small birch tree she had been sitting beneath. There were two benches inlaid within the round walls, facing opposite of each other. In the center was a small fountain that bubbled forth with cool, clear water. Athwenyë came through a small archway to Ella's left, her footsteps scarcely made a noise. The girl gave a small start at Athwenyë's sudden appearance but she quickly relaxed and smiled,

"**Good morning. How do you do?**" it was the one phrase, besides stating her name, that she could utter fluently.

"**I am very well, thank you. How do you do?**" the Elf returned the greeting.

"**I am very well**_**.**_" Ella replied, and then bent down to pick up her journal, "**Me?**" She questioned, holding it up for Athwenyë to see.

"**Yes. That is yours.**" She nodded, "**May I see it?**" and she extended her arm to examine the book. She smiled as she looked at the phrases and words repeated over and over again.

"**You are improving, this is good.**" She finally said, handing the book back. She held it open to the page with the drawings and pointed to the long haired face, "**You? Ella had long hair?** **Does Ella want long hair now?**" She chose her words carefully, and spoke them slowly.

Ella touched her own head, before pointing to the hair in the picture. Athwenyë gave her the word for it, "**Hair**", and Ella tried her best to explain.

"**I had many hair. No hair now. Now hair very well.**" She hated how broken her Westron must have sounded. Athwenyë gave her a quizzical look but then slowly nodded, making a mental note to ask Lord Elrond about procuring a wig until Ella's hair grew back.

"**Why don't we go and begin our first lesson?**" Athwenyë slowly stated, and she helped Ella gather her things before walking to the library with her. The entire way, Athwenyë chatted with her but Ella only caught a few words that she knew such as 'learn how to', 'read', and 'describe'. She had found that by smiling and nodding she often could get by in a conversation.

Athwenyë knocked on the great oak doors twice before entering the library. Lord Elrond's library was open to whomever needed it, but Ella guessed that it was out of respect that the people knocked. The room was empty, and Athwenyë guided Ella over to the writing desk that they had been using. Lord Elrond had overseen the first of Ella's lessons, but had been absent on the second day.

Once they had settled into the room, Athwenyë gathered extra parchment and a small pad of paper that had been lying on a desk. Each page on the pad was covered with numbered boxes, and was labeled at the top; a calendar. Athwenyë began to flip through it, pointing at the months and helping Ella pronounce them and write them out. After they had gone through all twelve, Athwenyë flipped back to a page,

"**Today is July 4****th**" she pointed at the corresponding box and waited for Ella to repeat it, "**Tomorrow will be July 5****th****.**" Again she waited, "**Yesterday was July 3****rd****.**" Once Ella finished with this phrase, she went back one more square, "**Ella arrived in Rivendell on July 2****nd****.**"

After repeating the sentences verbally, Athwenyë wrote them down and together they broke apart the sentence in order for Ella to grasp its meaning. While Ella copied down and did some translating into her own language, Athwenyë drew small pictures to describe the seasons. By the end of the hour, Ella had learned the seasons that corresponded with the months, as well as some holidays. The two went down to the kitchens and had breakfast. Ella was glad that her stomach seemed to be handling the food better; she found she was able to eat a lot more without feeling sick.

After breakfast, they walked through the woods surrounding Rivendell and Ella practiced her newly learned words.

"**It is summer. Today is July 4****th****. Tomorrow will be July 5****th****.Yesterday was July 3****rd****. I am Ella. Ella arrived in Rivendell on July 2****nd**_**.**_" Initially she had felt silly walking around, speaking short sentences, but Athwenyë often would repeat them with her or quiz her to help practice.

They returned to the library, and Athwenyë moved onto teaching how to ask somebody about their age and birth date. She drew a picture of a child, then picked a date, flipped through the calendar, pointed at the date again, and drew a picture of an adult. Initially, it was complicated for Ella to understand what she was trying to convey, but eventually she figured it out. Together they worked on asking for birth dates, and how old the other was.

"**I am 25 years old. I was born April 16****th****. It is spring when I am born. It rain in spring. Flowers growing in the spring**_**.**_" Ella read allowed the phrases she had written, and Athwenyë took the paper and made the necessary corrections. She then allowed Ella to repeat the corrected sentences and to rewrite them.

The sound of the door opening caused both women to look up as Lord Elrond entered.

"**Good afternoon. How are your studies today, Ella?**" he asked.

"**They very well. Today I am learn seasons and calendar.**" She replied slowly, thinking carefully about how to create her sentences. The Elven Lord smiled and turned his attention to Athwenyë.

"**Ella seems to be picking up Westron very quickly. What have you observed while working with her?**" he spoke rapidly now to Ella's companion.

"**She is doing well. This morning I found her practicing independently, and even on our walks she will continue to ask about the world around her. Ella does get frustrated very easily though, and I think it is related to not being able to fully speak Westron. It does seem to be what drives her to learn the language faster, however.**" Athwenyë reported. Elrond nodded thoughtfully, looking over the papers that the women had been working on that morning.

"**Has she made any attempt to tell you of how she came to this place or what has happened to her?**" he queried.

"**No, I have not pushed the subject. At night, her dreams seem to be filled with terrors; she will wake several times, sometimes crying and sometimes swinging her arms as if to fight some enemy.** **She doesn't seem to care to dwell on her dreams, although yesterday morning I did hear her crying when she awoke.**" The elven woman turned to look at Ella, and realized that she was drawing small snowflakes next to the word 'winter'. "**Do you think she could draw them? Her memories, I mean? Ella's dreams too. Drawing could give her a means of putting them out of her mind.**"

Lord Elrond began to move across the library as Athwenyë spoke, and went to the desk Ella had sat in front of only days prior. He opened one of the drawers, pulled out a small wooden box, and handed it to Athwenyë.

"**I will let you try to explain what to do.**" Even Ella could catch the hint of eagerness in his voice as the two elves turned their attention to her.

"**Ella, I want you to use these to draw a picture.**" Athwenyë opened the box; inside was an array of pastels in many different colors. Ella picked one up and began to color in her drawings, stopping when Athwenyë put a hand on her arm. Shaking her head, the elf began to mime drawing on a fresh sheet of paper. Ella furrowed her brow, but pulled a clean sheet towards her and took up another pastel. She then looked to Athwenyë for the next direction.

"**Start with something simple from today's lesson.**" Lord Elrond murmured, "**To allow her to be comfortable with the exercise.**"

Athwenyë nodded, and then asked Ella to draw something that grows during springtime. Ella pulled out the colors she needed to draw a garden of flowers. When she had finished with her work, she turned and saw that both elves were smiling, and she felt a small bit of encouragement. The two continued with the exercise, and after twenty minutes the page was filled with falling leaves, snowflakes, and trees. Ella had become so engrossed in her drawing that she hadn't noticed Lord Elrond gathering papers from the room until Athwenyë rose and he took her place.

Athwenyë removed the pages they had been working on and Lord Elrond replaced them with the same maps he had shown Ella on her first day. She nervously looked between the maps and the elf,

"**Rivendell.**" He pointed to the corresponding point on the map, "**Home.**" He then gestured around the room, "**Rivendell is my home.**" Lord Elrond's words were spoken slowly. Ella looked at the map and back to Elrond.

"**Rivendell is Elrond home.**" At her words, he smiled and affirmed her sentence before asking,

"**Where is Ella's home?**" Lord Elrond gestured to the map, pointing to various regions and naming them, "**Edoras? Dale? Minas Tirith?**"

Ella frowned and shook her head at each of the locations, "**No home. Ella no home here.**" She continued to shake her head as she swiped her arm across the map, as if to erase it.

"**Would you draw your home? Draw Ella's home.**" Athwenyë's gentle voice came from behind her, and she sat on the other side as the girl nodded and picked up a new pastel.

Ella first drew the house she grew up in, pausing every now and then to remember any small detail she could have forgotten. Then she drew the living room of her first apartment, then the view of her cabin from the lake. Her final drawing of 'home' was the harbor at Canal Park in Duluth in November, and as she looked over the finished work Ella tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Ella put the pastel back in the box and then looked down at her hands, willing herself not to cry,

"Duluth." She whispered, "**Home.** **I want home.**"

Athwenyë wrapped an arm around Ella's shoulders and reached up to brush a tear off the girl's cheek. Lord Elrond gazed at her drawings with a furrowed brow; the houses she had drawn were of a strange design. Though they were clearly meant to be lived in, they resembled no house of Men that he had seen before. Lord Elrond placed another clean sheet before Ella, and he waited until she had regained her composure,

"**While you sleep, you have dreams. What does Ella dream about?**" he asked. Ella looked to Athwenyë who then did her best to mime what had been said.

Ella picked out three pastels: scarlet, gold, and orange. With those she began to draw flames until the entire page was engulfed. Her firm belief had always been to push her nightmares out of her waking mind to keep herself from dwelling on them. Fire was the only thing she could remember from last night's dream. Lord Elrond pulled the drawings of her home forward and gestured between the two,

"**Did your home burn? Did your home catch fire?**" Ella began to shake her head, but stopped and suddenly looked thoughtful. Raising her finger she pointed to the fire and then to Canal Park and the harbor. She then made a noise, and tipped her head to the side, thinking about what she had drawn.

Ella suddenly snatched up a new piece of paper and began frantically drawing a ship; a long, rust-red tanker that her father had worked on. She drew the harbor around it, the little lift bridge slowly rising to accommodate the vessel as she pulled in. Ella could almost hear the horn being sounded to announce its arrival. She turned to Athwenyë and pointed at her new drawing, giving her the same gesture that she always did when she needed the name to something. '**Ship**' was the name of what she had drawn.

"**Ship! Father ship.**" She said, and she then drew a person standing on the bow, "**Father. Ella father. Father ship!**" Ella didn't know how clear she was sounding, but she knew she was in the middle of remembering something. Her gut told her that this was some important event that had occurred before she arrived in Rivendell. Ella began to frantically gesture between the ship and the flames before finally adding flames to the drawing of her father's ship. It was then that she realized what she was drawing, and she dropped the pastel and covered her face in horror.

"**Ella, the ship is burning. Is your father on the ship?**" Athwenyë spoke slowly, and she dreaded the answer, "**Is Father on the ship?**"

The girl pulled her face from her hands slowly, and shook her head,

"**Father not on the ship. Father ill. Ship burn because ill.**" Ella closed her eyes to try and see the memory that was slowly surfacing.

* * *

There had been a phone call from her mother that day, something was wrong and she needed to meet with her family at the harbor where the ship would dock. Half the dock had been roped off, and there were lots of men and women in uniforms and hazmat suits waiting. The Hazmats went aboard the ship first and began carrying off black body bags. There were only three bags; the rest of those aboard were herded off the ship to be quarantined. The people in uniform began to try and assure the crowd gathered that, though the situation was grave, everything was under control. Ella saw her father coming down the dock, and she called to him. He turned towards her voice; his face was ashen, and his normally sparkling eyes were dull. Her father moved to go towards his family, not making more than three steps before a Hazmat blocked his way. He struggled against the arms of the Hazmat for only a few moments before his strength gave out. As he was dragged away, he coughed and there was no mistaking the blood that splattered across the arm of the hazmat suit. The crowd was then pushed back to a waiting area; the waiting began. Four hours after the ship had docked, someone had burst in and announced that the ship had been pulled ashore and was being burnt. The blaze could be seen from the entrance of the waiting area. A cry rose up from Ella's mother and sister, and as she watched the burning ship from afar she knew that her father had died.

* * *

There has been a lot of speculation to the fragmented way her dreams/memories are presented. This is done on purpose, and will be revealed in full as the story goes on.

Good eye to those who caught it! :)


	5. Art Therapy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that would be recognized as Tolkien's works. **Bold** indicates spoken/written Westron. _Italics_ indicate spoken/written Elvish.

* * *

Lord Elrond had Athwenyë lead Ella back to her room; the girl had broken down completely after drawing her nightmare and would not be consoled. As soon as she had sat down on the bed, Ella turned away from Athwenyë, laid down and curled herself into a small ball, continuing to sob into the pillow. She almost could not believe the memory that had come into her mind,

'My father is dead. My father is dead. I will never see him again.'

Over and over, this chant went on in her mind. Ella was vaguely aware of Athwenyë rubbing her back and shoulders. The elf was whispering words to her, some in Westron and some in Elvish. Eventually, Ella's sobs diminished into whimpers and the occasional hiccough, and she rolled to face Athwenyë. She reached over and wiped away the tears on Ella's face before taking both of the girl's hands in her own. There were so many things she wished she could say to help Ella feel better, but she knew that nothing would ease her pain but time itself.

Ella gave Athwenyë's hands a squeeze and closed her eyes; she was torn between wanting to remember more and to never have another memory resurface again. She realized that she was beginning to drift off into sleep and gave a slight jerk. Ella didn't want to sleep either, lest some other terror plague her again. A knock at the door caused her to open her eyes again, and Lord Elrond entered carrying a tray bearing a steaming cup. Gently placing the tray on the table, he went to the bedside,

"**Ella, there is tea for you here. It is my own blend and it will give you a dreamless sleep.**"

Ella gave a small nod, and quietly thanked him. The girl unfolded herself from the bed and went to sit and the table. At first she could only stare at the steaming cup, but she eventually picked it up and began to sip at it. Lord Elrond and Athwenyë began to converse, but Ella did not bother to listen. She felt numb physically, and drained mentally and emotionally. The tea began to take effect almost instantly, as a cozy, warmth spread from her stomach to her limbs. As her eyelids began to droop, Athwenyë took her arm and helped her stand. Ella let the Elf help her out of her dress and into her nightgown; Ella realized about halfway through that Lord Elrond had left. Athwenyë then took a warm, wet cloth and wiped her face with it before helping the girl into bed. She then drew the draperies to block out the midday sun, and Ella was asleep by the time she returned to the bedside.

The moon had just reached its peak when Ella woke up. Elrond had been true to his word regarding the tea; Ella didn't have a single dream while she slept. She glanced around the room for Athwenyë, and found her standing at the window gazing at the stars. Ella turned her gaze to the ceiling; thoughts of her father began to fill her mind.

Ella and her father had shared a close relationship; when she was a small child he would read and sing to her. As she grew up they would take canoeing trips up through the Boundary Waters, watch hockey games together, and would go fishing. Every Saturday morning since Ella was 7 they would fish together, and it was a skill she learned from her father that Ella took great pride in. Closing her eyes, Ella tried to remember the last conversation she had with her father.

The last day that Ella could remember, before coming to Rivendell, was the day after her birthday. The day of her birthday she had gone out to dinner with her family to celebrate. After the meal, they went and walked along the shoreline of Lake Superior. Ella's mother and sister were walking ahead together.

'I was only 19 when you were born, y'know.' Her father began, telling her the same story he told every birthday, 'I had never been more scared in my life. But the minute that doctor put you in my arms, and you looked up at me with your wrinkled baby face, I knew that I would do anything for you.' He wrapped his arms around Ella and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. 'I love you, my little angel.' Her father whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Dad." Ella whispered the words aloud as she opened her eyes. She could feel tears, once again, leaking from her eyes.

A soft shuffling told her that Athwenyë had moved to her side, and soon her face was bent close to Ella's. With a handkerchief she gently dried her face, and sat down next to the girl. Ella pulled herself up into a sitting position,

"**Draw?**" She asked Athwenyë, miming her desires. The elf pulled her journal from a drawer in her bedside table, along with an inkwell and quill. They moved to her table, and Ella began to draw a picture of one of her fishing trips. She pointed to the fishing rods, and gave Athwenyë a questioning look, which provided her with the translation.

"**Fishing. Father learn me fishing.**" Ella told her quietly. "**Fishing in spring, summer, autumn, and winter.**"

"**Do you catch many fish?**" Athwenyë asked her, pointing to the fish in the picture.

"**Some days, no fish. Some days, many fish.**" Ella said, "**Some fish, I eat.**"

Ella drew more pictures of her memories of her father; some made her and Athwenyë laugh, and others lead Ella into tears again. Lord Elrond had mentioned earlier to Athwenyë that an activity like this may help ease the girl's grief. She was glad that Ella had thought of it on her own, and that the girl could find some peace in the drawings. Athwenyë made a note to have another journal ordered for Ella, as several pages were now being filled.

Shortly after the sky began to turn grey, Ella felt tired once again and went back to sleep for a little while. It only seemed like a few moments before she was being gently shaken awake by Athwenyë. Ella washed her face and dressed for the day, and then followed Athwenyë down to the kitchens for breakfast. She realized as they walked that she felt as though she weren't herself; as if she were watching herself from a distance. Ella found it hard to pay attention to what Athwenyë was saying to her, and repeatedly apologized for her distraction. Her thoughts kept returning to her father; whether it was some memory of her childhood, or of the memory she had seen the night before. As she and Athwenyë ate, Ella found that she had to pause several times to swallow the lump in her throat before she could swallow her food. Eventually she pushed the half eaten bowl away, the oatmeal hadn't really appealed to her stomach that morning anyway.

"**Ella, do you want to learn Westron today?**" Athwenyë asked gently as they left the kitchens. Ella nodded, thinking that the distraction would keep her mind away from her depressive thoughts. The pair made their way up to the library; Lord Elrond greeted them as they entered, but continued with his own work.

They reviewed things that Ella had learned in her previous lessons, this time using drawings to emphasize certain phrases and conditions. Athwenyë would say a sentence and Ella would draw what she had said. They practiced small conversations before moving on to new subject matter. At the end of the hour, Ella was just beginning to learn different foods, how to ask for food and drink, and how to describe her opinion of the meal. Ella was given two hours to break from her studies, and the girl went back to her room to lie down for a while. As Athwenyë began to think of practices for the next lesson, Lord Elrond spoke from his desk,

"_Ella seemed to be much more focused today._" Athwenyë nodded at his words,

"_Indeed, this is the most engrossed I've seen her in her studies. She slept soundly through most of the night, waking about halfway through. Ella had begun to cry when she woke, but she stopped herself. She even thought of drawing her memories on her own, and she told me a great deal about her father. They were quite close, and it is easy to see that they were dear to each other._" Athwenyë reported softly, "_This morning at breakfast she was quite distracted, and did not eat very much. However she did still want to continue with her Westron. I think she was looking for a way to keep her mind from thinking about her father._"

"_A distraction can be a comfort, but only for a short while. Time will be the only way her heart will heal from this heavy blow._" Lord Elrond replied, his tone was empathetic and knowing, "_I am concerned for her wellbeing. Although she has clearly experienced this event before, she does not have the same support as she did then. We cannot locate the rest of her family. Do you believe, in your own interactions with Ella, that she may desire company beyond you and I?_" There was a long pause as Athwenyë considered what he had said.

"_Yes. I do believe that she has some desire to meet the others who dwell in your home Lord Elrond. However, I must express some concern for her as well. Prior to her revelation yesterday, Ella was very easily frustrated when she was unable to express herself fully. I do not believe that she has learned enough of the language for her to be able to hold a meaningful conversation with another. I worry that this will place an unnecessary stress on the girl, especially now that she has to recover from her grief._" It was a very valid point, and one that Lord Elrond had already considered in his mind.

"_Perhaps it would be best to slowly introduce her to others; selecting only one or two more to come and converse with her daily._" Athwenyë ended. The Elven Lord nodded,

"_Do you know of things she enjoys doing? Together, we can try to find someone with whom she could work with._"

"_I know that she enjoys fishing, however it was a skill her father had taught her and may be too sensitive to approach now._" Athwenyë continued to rack her mind of all the conversations she had with Ella, "_She seems to be very skilled at drawing_."

Lord Elrond appeared thoughtful for a moment, before heaving a great sigh,

"_Tis a great shame that so many of our talented painters have crossed. Few who remain here possess such a skill, but I do know Erestor has taken to painting when he grows restless. Tonight, I shall ask him to attend to painting with Ella if she should accept his company._"

A knock at the door caused both to turn their heads, and Lord Elrond bade the individual to enter. Ella closed the doors behind her carefully before greeting Athwenyë and Lord Elrond, and then she moved back to the writing desk to continue her studies. Her slightly reddened nose and swollen eyes did not miss the Elves, and Athwenyë moved to sit close to the girl. She raised her hand to still Ella's writing and guided her to stand before Lord Elrond. He rose from his chair before he began to speak,

"**Ella, do you enjoy drawing?**" When Ella mimed the actions and nodded, he continued, "**There is another who lives in Rivendell who also enjoys drawing. Would you enjoy his company if you were to draw together?**"

Ella looked back and forth between Lord Elrond and Athwenyë with a furrowed brow. She had understood that they wanted her to continue with her drawing, but was unsure of the latter part of the question.

"**Perhaps we should have her meet Erestor first; she may then have a better understanding of what we are trying to ask her.**" Athwenyë said after a moment.

Lord Elrond agreed to this, and sent the two women on their way to continue with Ella's Westron. He remained in the library with them for some time, occasionally glancing at the girl and observing her carefully. When Athwenyë had spoken Erestor's name he saw some recognition of it in Ella's face; but he knew that she could not have heard this name before while in Rivendell. It wasn't the first time he had drawn attention to her recognition. Lord Elrond saw it on her first night when he placed a map of Middle Earth before her, and he saw it again as he pointed to various cities the day before. At first he had thought that she recognized it because she lived somewhere in Middle Earth, but now he knew this was not the case. Times in Middle Earth being what they were, Lord Elrond could see that this girl could be a potential danger.

* * *

Ella was finding it to be a bit more challenging to follow along with what Athwenyë was saying in their lesson. Earlier, after she had left the library, she had decided to take the longer path back to her room. She had been walking through a large garden and saw a small, white marble statuette tucked away on the far wall. It had dried leaves scattered about it, and appeared to be almost forgotten if it weren't for the small bouquet of dried flowers at its base. Ella moved to stand before it when suddenly the garden changed before her eyes.

She was standing in a graveyard on a warm, sunny day and Ella could hear robins singing in the still air. At her feet was a gravestone and beside it was a brass vase filled with fresh flowers. At first Ella thought she was looking at her father's grave, but then the name carved into the rock startled her back into reality.

Taking deep breaths, Ella took a few steps back before turning on her heel and running back to her room. She ignored the concerned look an Elf working in the courtyard below her room gave her, and took the stairs two at a time. Slamming and locking the door behind her, Ella leaned against the wood and slowly slid to the floor. She drew her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face there and allowed sobs to wrack her body once more.

So tempted was she, to try again to see the name that was on the grave, but Ella wanted to push it away. It was almost beginning to be a blessing to have forgotten how she arrived in Middle Earth, near Rivendell of all places. Between the nightmares that came to her in the dark and coming to accept the fact that her father was dead during the day, Ella felt as though she were constantly on edge. Adding to this was the fact that she was so limited in those she could talk to. Athwenyë had been so caring and close with her, but what Ella truly craved was a real conversation where she could fully express her thoughts and feelings. Being talented at drawing had helped given her an outlet somewhat, but nothing could compare to the sound of another voice giving her advice she could understand. Ella felt utterly alone.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before her sobs turned into hiccoughs, and then quiet sniffling. Standing up, Ella went into her washroom and rubbed cold water across her face. Marveling in how good it felt on her hot face, she bent over the basin and stuck her whole face in. She waited until her lungs screamed at her for the air they needed before straightening and drying her face off. Ella put the towel on the table the basin sat on and left to return to Elrond's library.

Ella once again took the winding way back, buying time for the swelling in her eyes to go down and for the redness around her nose to disappear. Knowing that she still bore the evidence of her tears Ella made sure to duck her head and make a beeline for the writing desk as she entered. When Athwenyë's hand stilled her movements, a knot began to form in Ella's stomach. The last thing she wanted to do was draw for them the reason behind her tears. As Lord Elrond and Athwenyë began to speak to her Ella could only understand some of the words, but one in particular caught her attention. A name: Erestor.

'That name, I know that name!' Ella thought as she returned to her lesson, 'Erestor is an Elf from Rivendell, but what was his significance?' Ella racked her brain trying to remember this minor character as she diligently copied down sentences Athwenyë had written for her.

It wasn't until she left the library for the final time that day that she remembered; Erestor was mentioned at the Council. As she walked through the courtyard below the library, trying to connect the Elven lord to her drawing, Ella felt her skin begin to prickle. She felt as though she were being watched; she knew she was being watched. Pausing in her steps, Ella began to look around the empty yard. The splash of the fountain and the birds were all she could hear, but as she turned and looked around she noticed a large balcony that extended from the library.

Lord Elrond stood on the balcony, watching the girl carefully as she walked through the courtyard. Ella couldn't read his facial expression from her vantage point, but she was unnerved by the intensity of his gaze. She gave a brief wave to him before hurrying around the corner and out of the sight of the elf. An unpleasant coil began once again in her stomach.


	6. Daily Life

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that would be recognized as Tolkien's. **Bold **indicates new spoken/written Westron. Italics indicate spoken/written Elvish.

* * *

After leaving the library, Ella felt uneasy for the rest of the day. She did her best to try to shake the feeling from her, but the image of Lord Elrond's eyes boring into her wouldn't be erased that easily. She remained in her room for the afternoon and used this time to continue to draw and practice Westron. A knock made her look up from a picture of her cat and Athwenyë entered the room,

"Ella, tonight we will be dining in the main hall. I've brought you something to wear for the occasion." The Elf spoke softly as she handed over a pale green dress.

"Thank you Athwenyë." Ella examined the gown, "This is lovely." She hoped that the sentence was being used in the right context; Ella was repeating what Athwenyë had said to her regarding a drawing earlier. When the Elf smiled and offered to help her change, Ella took it as a sign that she had gotten it right. She then went into her bath room to put on the gown.

The fabric was light and the sleeves ended at her elbow, and there was a slender belt that hung low at her hips. The tails of the belt were left to dangle down to the hem of the gown; a delicate leaf pattern was embroidered in gold thread down the soft brown leather. Ella stripped down to her underclothes and stepped into the garment, and after pulling her arms through the sleeves she hooked the fabric in the back to close it. The ties were a different matter; try as she might, Ella simply could not configure how she was to tie them by herself and she left them alone.

After washing her face, Ella returned to her room where Athwenyë was carefully opening a package on the little table. Calling to Athwenyë, Ella turned her back to show her the untied laces, which the elf maiden quickly took in her hands. When finished, Athwenyë went back to the table, beckoning for Ella to come forward. Athwenyë lifted a brown wig from the box. She held it out for Ella's inspection and watched as the girl combed her fingers through the strands of hair.

"Do you like it?" Athwenyë asked after a moment, "Would you want to try wearing it to dinner?"

Ella eyed the wig cautiously before slowly nodding. Athwenyë had her sit on the edge of one of the wooden chairs and she carefully placed it on the girl's head. She spent a good deal of time tugging at it to make sure it was in the proper place and that the hair was styled. When she was sure that it was ready, Athwenyë pulled the girl into the washroom to look in the mirror.

The wig was several shades darker than Ella's normal auburn, but then she had only seen very dark haired Elves in Rivendell. The hair was also much longer than hers had been, reaching down past her waist. However, Athwenyë had made it so that one would have to look very close to see that it was not her real hair. The small twists and braids that were woven in were quite intricate and beautiful, and Ella smiled at Athwenyë through the mirror.

"Hair is lovely. Thank you very much." She said; later she would realize how much more 'normal' she would feel with her wig while in Rivendell.

The pair made their way to the dining hall, following in with several other Elves along the way. The dining hall in Rivendell was quite large; the table was set up upon a dais, and was long enough to seat at least one hundred people by Ella's reckoning. Elrond sat at the head of the table, and Ella recognized the two Elves on either side of him as those who had found her days before. Athwenyë pulled Ella towards the head of the table and they took their seats on Elrond's left, next to one of his sons. It wasn't long before half the table was filled with various Elves who resided in Rivendell and the meal was laid before them.

Never before in her life had Ella seen so much food, and it all looked incredibly delicious. She nervously watched as others began to eat, and then looked down at her own plate. She counted four utensils on either side of the large plate in the middle, two goblets, and two smaller plates flanking them. It also did not escape her notice that her portions were significantly smaller than those of the neighboring Elves.

"We don't want you to fall ill." Athwenyë whispered, seeing the girl looking about, "Just follow my hands."

Ella began to mimic Athwenyë's choice in silverware and began to eat her food; it was just as delicious as it looked. While she ate, Ella listened to the conversations around her; not comprehending a word, but still enjoying the sounds of, what she assumed, was Elvish. It had a soothing, almost lyrical quality to it, and Ella was amazed at how softly it was all spoken. Even the laughter of the Elves sounded different to her ears! She gave a small start when there was a hand on her right arm, and she looked up at the Elven lord next to her.

"Well met! I am Elrohir." His Westron was spoken slowly and carefully.

"Well met, Elrohir. I am Ella." She shifted a little nervously; she wasn't sure if one shook hands upon meeting someone here.

"You were hurt the day we first met." He pointed down towards her feet and Ella peered under the table, and then back up with furrowed brows. He had spoken a little too quickly for her,

"**Ankle.**" He pulled his leg back and briefly reached down to touch his own ankle, "Hurt. **Injured.**"

Recognition suddenly spread across the woman's face at the word 'hurt', and she nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Ankle hurt. Now better. Ankle is well." The shyness in her voice was not missed by Elrohir, and Ella knew she must have sounded very strange. He gave a slight bow with his head and placed his hand over his heart,

"I am **sorry** for causing your ankle injury." This caused Ella to rapidly shake her head and wave her hands,

"No, no. Well. Ankle is well. No injury." She was unsure as to what he was saying at this point, and was glad when he switched to a new topic.

"Are you enjoying _Imla_-forgive me, Rivendell?" He asked; a light smile put Ella at ease as she responded positively. She began to do her best to compliment the gardens and trees that she had seen on her walks, as well as the murals and statues. Between bites of dessert, Ella continued on to attempt to describe her favorite ones, and why they were the most pleasing to her. It was then that the dark haired elf directly across from her came into the conversation,

"You have a very **keen** eye for **art**. You must be the woman Lord Elrond mentioned earlier." The briefest of nods from Elrond confirmed it, and the elf continued, "I am Erestor. Well met, Ella."

"Erestor is one of my father's **chief advisors**." Elrohir stated, causing Ella's brow to wrinkle, and he then began to try to explain what the title 'chief advisor' meant to the confused girl. The elf sitting between Lord Elrond and Erestor gave a laugh,

"You are only making it worse, dear brother!" Ella gave a start when she looked at him,

"Same! You are same!" she cried out, looking between the two elves. Athwenyë's voice confirmed what she had said,

"Yes, Ella. Elrohir and Elladan are **twins**." She repeated the word twice more to help Ella pronounce it, and then spelled it out with her finger on the table.

As soon as the plates were cleared away, the elves began to stand and take their leave. A hand on Ella's elbow caused her to stop and turn to see Erestor behind her,

"I should like to see your drawings soon. Lord Elrond has told me that you have **a fine artist's hand.**"

"Yes." Ella began, "I have book. I draw in book. You want to see book with drawing?"

"Perhaps she can show you tonight, in the Hall of Fire. I was planning on taking her there this evening." Athwenyë suggested.

* * *

And so the meeting was agreed upon, and Athwenyë and Ella took a walk through the gardens in silence. Ella particularly liked the gardens that had several small birch trees in them; they reminded her of home. Meanwhile, in another room in Rivendell, a council was being held between Lord Elrond and Erestor.

"_There is knowledge in her face, but I do not know how deep it is. I could see that she recognized Elladan before his name had been mentioned._" Erestor spoke thoughtfully.

"_She has met him before, although briefly. He and Elrohir were the ones who brought her here. There is no denying, however, that she has suffered greatly before coming here. My hope is that she will be able to tell her story through her art, and you must be able to help her._" Lord Elrond spoke as he poured two glasses with miruvor and handed one to his advisor, "_Not only will this ease her grief and give her some sense of peace, it will bring peace to my mind as well. I feel that there is a great danger about her._"

Erestor nodded in agreement as he sipped the sweet cordial slowly, "_Yes, I am disturbed as well. I will do what I am able to help her and perhaps even see how she came to know the maps you showed her._"

* * *

After retrieving Ella's journal and a piece of pastel, Ella and Athwenyë sat in the courtyard below her room as the sunlight faded. Ella wrote down the names to everything she saw in the garden, along with small pictures detailing them. As the first few stars began to come out, and elf came by and lit the three lamps that were mounted on the walls.

"Come, Ella. We must depart." Athwenyë stood as she spoke, and the pair went, arm-in-arm, to the Hall of Fire.

Ella could hear the music and singing long before they reached the doors of the Hall, and she became very anxious to see it. Athwenyë sped up her steps a little, sensing the girl's excitement, and when they entered Ella gave a gasp.

The hall was enormous, and despite the warm summer weather, great fires had been lit. Several groups of elves were lounging about the room; some had instruments that were played so beautifully that Ella couldn't believe her ears. There were elves who sang along to the music, while others gathered elsewhere to discuss whatever pleased them. Athwenyë guided the girl to one of the massive fires where Erestor had waited patiently.

After exchanging greetings, Ella handed him her journal and watched his expression carefully as he flipped through the pages. An array of emotions went across his face as he studied each picture before handing the book back to Ella.

"These are exquisitely drawn, Ella." he said, "Where did you learn this skill?"

"I learn art to children." Ella tried to explain; she had been an art teacher at a small private high school for almost three years before her rude awakening. Erestor nodded and then motioned for the pair to follow him. He led them out of the Hall and down three corridors before stopping at a tall wooden door. Pulling out a key, he unlocked it and held the door open for them to enter.

The room was almost the same size as Ella's bedroom. North of the door was a small fireplace, and the west wall was lined with windows. A great wooden desk sat against the east wall, and the room was richly decorated. A thick dark blue rug muffled Ella's footsteps as she crossed the room. In a corner on the west wall stood an easel with a half-finished painting on it. There were a few blank canvases lying next to it, as well as a small shelf with various paints and a mixing board.

"This is my private study, Ella. Should you ever wish to **paint**, feel free to come and do so." Erestor said as he gestured to the supplies.

"Thank you Erestor." Ella smiled as she turned towards him, "You are very kind." She then gestured towards an empty canvas, "May I?"

Erestor crossed the room to set the blank canvas on the easel, moving his painting to the floor. Ella thanked him again, and then began to examine the paints that were available.

She could see that there were all the basic colors that she would need, but the consistency and texture was something like she had never seen before. Ella assumed that this was due to the nature of how the elves created their paints, and tested a small drop between her fingers. The paint felt smooth, almost glossy. She then moved to Erestor's painting and examined it, noting that the paint did seem to set like any other paint she had worked with.

Athwenyë and Erestor watched her with mild curiosity, waiting to see if she would start painting something or if she was merely exploring. When the woman picked up a piece of light charcoal, the elves exchanged a brief glance but remained silent.

Ella wasn't really sure herself what, if anything, she should draw. The image of the gravestone passed before her mind in a flash, sending shivers down her spine. Something stirred in her chest; a sick feeling that made her stomach turn and a knot in her throat. Reaching for the center of the small canvas, Ella began to sketch the grassy lawn of the graveyard as if she were looking at herself standing before the tomb from a great distance. Slowly her work began to spread across the canvas: a tree was added to the west of where she stood within the picture, the large caretakers building appeared small as it faded into the background. Dotting the entire landscape were many other grave markers, some as fresh as the one she stood before and others so old that weeds had overrun them. Ella was so engrossed in her work that she did not notice when Erestor took his leave, nor did she notice Athwenyë leave and return with a small tray of tea and toast.

The moon was high in the sky by the time she took a step back to examine her stenciling. The feeling in her chest had almost entirely gone away, but she could still feel an ache there. Ella turned to Athwenyë and was surprised to see the elf sitting in an armchair, her head resting gracefully on one hand with her eyes closed. Ella went to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, and instantly the elf stirred.

"Forgive me!" She said, "My hand ran on and on." Athwenyë only smiled at her,

"Do not worry. You seemed at peace so Erestor and I let you to your work. Would you still like to work?"

Ella shook her head, and helped Athwenyë gather up the tray and lock the door to the study. They parted ways after bringing the teapot and plate to the kitchens, and Athwenyë handed Ella a small silver key.

"Erestor meant for you to have this." She said slowly, "Keep it safe. Good night, Ella."

* * *

The days of summer passed as such for Ella: she would continue to study and learn Westron with Athwenyë, take her midday and evening meals in the dining hall, and paint alone or with Erestor in the evening before going to bed. Occasionally she would go on small outings with Athwenyë to walk through the woods surrounding Rivendell or swim in the river that ran around it. It was on one of these outings to the river that Athwenyë discovered Ella had a fear of heights.

They stood high on a rock that overlooked a small pool on a hot midday in August while the river tumbled over the edge. Several other female elves swam in the water below them, and Athwenyë stepped up to the edge,

"It's fun!" she cried before leaping from the rock and splashing into the water that was at least thirty feet below her. Ella cautiously looked over the edge, and backed away quickly as she became dizzy. When she walked to the bottom of the waterfall and got in, Athwenyë swam over to her,

"Are you afraid to jump?" She asked quietly, and the girl nodded, giving the rock a fearful glance.

"It is far too high for me! I feel dizzy when I see down." Ella replied; her Westron had improved but her accent remained.

These outings seemed to help give Ella a sense of peace, as did her painting and drawing with Erestor. The nightmares still continued, although they were becoming less frequent and less violent. Ella could almost account for most of her history before waking in Rivendell, and was extremely disturbed at the idea that she had completely forgotten almost three years. It felt even stranger to realize that, while she had last remembered her twenty-fifth birthday, she was now twenty-eight years old.

Lord Elrond and Athwenyë helped her obtain a new journal, one that she could use to chronologically map the events that had occurred in her time in order to tell her story. It was now October 17th, and Ella had almost filled the entire book with her memories, although there were still several gaps. Ella knew that the world had begun to change after the 1983 election of President Hawkes; he was part of a new party that had emerged at the height of Cold War fears in the U.S. His political party, called the 'Liberties', was a very radical group who were greatly in favor of using military force to promote democracy. The group had picked up several members during the Vietnam War, and the support continued to rise through the late '70's and early '80's. Ella had begun remembering a military coup that occurred shortly after Hawkes' inauguration in 1984 which dissolved the traditional branches of government. A single House of Liberties was established, with Hawkes declaring that America should "Stand united, even in the governing bodies."

There had been great outrage at this among the people, but it quickly died down as pockets of disease began to appear. It was the same disease that had afflicted her father as his ship pulled into harbor in Duluth. Ella knew that in the years following this there was famine in the world, several countries had their populations decimated by the new disease, and that she was convicted for something she did not do. She still did not know what had happened to her mother or sister, but somehow she knew that their fates were grim. Her visions terrified her and there were several nights where she drank the blend of sleeping tea to ensure that she would have a quiet night.

Lord Elrond and Athwenyë were glad to know that her memory was returning, despite the dark events that had taken place. Yet there were still times, though Ella tried to prevent them, where it seemed as though the woman knew more about Middle Earth than she let on. This disquieting thought frequently invaded Lord Elrond's thoughts. He had taken counsel in Lady Galadriel, who had promised to try and look to her mirror in order to answer his questions. Lord Elrond also wished to have Ella speak with Gandalf, who would be able to see deeper into the woman's mind than he had been able to. Dark days were coming to all the people of Middle Earth, and the elven lord knew that time was running short.

* * *

Don't worry! Things will begin to pick up soon (as in, the next chapter)!


	7. Maggie Flynn

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that would be recognized as Tolkien's. **Bold **indicates dreams in this chapter. Italics indicate spoken/written Elvish.

* * *

The day of October 17th passed like any other day, and Ella was happy to have finally finished the painting that she had started in July. Athwenyë and Erestor were very curious to understand the details of her work, but Ella refused to answer them. The memory still brought her too much grief and pain that she did not understand.

That evening, Ella and Erestor began to prepare a new canvas for her use. It had been shaped, stretched, and secured into place and, as no inspiration was forthcoming, Ella decided to sleep before beginning a new piece. As she made her way to her room, Ella marveled at the fact that it was drawing on her second week of not having a single dream of home. She looked at it with a sense of happiness and worry; did this mean she was forgetting her home? It was true that in the past months her dreams of home often filled her with terror and sadness. Initially there had been days where Athwenyë often had to coax the woman into getting out of bed in the morning, and even after that it seemed as though Ella's mind were in a fog.

Ella paused for a moment in her courtyard, taking in the splash of the fountain, the twinkling stars, and the far off echoes of singing. It was incredibly soothing, and she relished in the feeling that seeped down into her core. The shiver that traveled up her spine brought Ella back from her moment of peace, and she climbed the stairs quickly to escape the chilly night air and prepared for sleep. Sinking into her warm bed, Ella began to drift asleep, completely unaware of the terror that would take her this night.

* * *

After Ella had left, Erestor made his way down to the Hall of Fire. There were many elves near the fires on this night, and for a time he amused himself by singing and chatting with old friends. The evening was growing late by the time Lord Elrond had entered, and Erestor moved to speak with him. Finding a secluded corner, they quietly discussed the movement of the Nine Wraiths, the upcoming council that would be taken, and the lack of word from Gandalf the Grey. As their conversation drew to a close and they moved into the main part of the Hall, they were approached by Athwenyë.

The Elf maiden had her cloak wrapped tightly about her, and while her face appeared calm her eyes were wide and frightened.

"_You must come quickly, my Lord!_" She spoke in a panicked whisper.

"_What has happened?_" Elrond asked, his tone was equally hushed.

"_Ella has locked herself in Lord Erestor's study. I was passing her room on my way here when she suddenly opened the door and ran by me. She was crying out in her language, as she often does when she has nightmares. I called to her but she wouldn't answer, and so I followed her. I was unable to reach the door in time to stop her from locking it._ _I could hear her still screaming from within._" The trio moved quickly out of the Hall as Athwenyë explained. A shriek suddenly cut through the cold night air, causing the elves to pause before continuing even faster towards the sound.

As they came upon the door to the advisor's study, they could hear nothing but silence. Erestor reached out to test the handle, and found it was still locked. Producing the key, he handed it to Lord Elrond who quickly unlocked the door and slowly began to open it, peering inside as he did. Suddenly appearing alarmed he entered the room, with Erestor close behind him. Turning quickly, Erestor barred Athwenyë from entering as Lord Elrond cried out,

"_Athwenyë, do not come in!_"

"_What has happened? Is she alright? What has happened?_" Athwenyë's voice rose to panic as she spoke, and Erestor shut the door behind them.

"_Ella is alright, but…_" Erestor could not bring himself to describe the scene without disturbing the elf in front of him.

* * *

"**Please Maggie, for god's sake, don't do this!" Ella tugged at her younger sister's arm, which was quickly pulled out of her grasp. **

**The 19 year old girl rolled her eyes as she continued her journey. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a cap, and only her brown eyes peeked out from the scarf that was tied around her nose and mouth. Tugging the scarf down, Maggie answered, **

"**You don't get it, do you? What the government is doing is wrong! All of this is wrong!" She gestured wildly to the swarms of people around her, "This is our way of telling Hawkes that his decree to allow human suffering around the world is a load of bullshit!"**

"**Maggie, no one can control famine and disease any more than they can control the seasons. I'm not saying that Hawkes' decision is right, but the way you are choosing to defy it is wrong. He has condemned public protests. Find another way! There must be another way!" Ella pulled both her sister's hands into her own as she pleaded with her, "Dad wouldn't have wanted this."**

"**Dad would have joined." Maggie spat back, and with that she yanked her hands away and continued on with the march towards the capitol in St. Paul. **

**Ella stood, shocked, only for a moment before continuing after her sister. The moment she and her mother discovered she was gone, Ella knew exactly where she had went. Leaving a letter to her mother telling her where she had gone and not to worry, Ella had taken off into the night to follow her sister to a rally. It was a protest against President Hawkes and his new law that banned charity groups from donating to people in need who lived in countries ruled by communist regimes. There had been several others across the country and, until recently, they had been fairly peaceful. After three months of protest, an official order to use physical force was given by the president to re-establish order. The day before, at a protest in Memphis, blood had been spilled and it was threatening to be spilled again in St. Paul. **

**The mass of people passed the cathedral before turning onto the streets that would lead directly to the capitol. As she passed, Ella crossed herself and prayed to God for the help she would need convincing her sister to come home. Slowly the capitol building loomed up and Ella could see soldiers and police, armed to the teeth, ready to intervene. The protestors stopped in their tracks, and stared at the show of force before beginning to chant and scream their demands. Tension began to fill the air, and as the words swelled in volume the very air seemed to spark and crackle with anger and the hint of violence. Ella hurried up to her sister's side, and wrapped her arms around her. This time, the young woman stopped moving and did not remove herself from the embrace, **

"**Alright Maggie, alright. You are a brave woman, and you are strong. I love you so much, and Mom and I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to you. Please, just promise me that you will come home? Please?" Ella whispered into her sister's ear. The girl sighed, and wrapped her arms around Ella's waist in return. **

"**I'm 19, Ella. I'm an adult, and I can make my own decisions. I love you too. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright, and I will come home. But right now, I have to do what I think is right. And this **_**is**_** right!" Maggie pulled away from her sister as she said this, and gave her a small smile before tugging her scarf back up into place. **

**In that moment, something snapped. Screams and panic filled the air as loud snaps and bangs from rifles and handguns were heard. Ella dragged her sister down to the ground with her and they covered their heads for a moment before turning and running. Others were gunned down around them, and the two sisters helped each other regain their footing when they stumbled. Scattering in all directions, the protestors fled with the police and soldiers giving chase. **

**Ella and Maggie took shelter in an alleyway several blocks from the capitol, pausing behind a dumpster to catch their breath. **

"**We gotta go. We gotta move!" Maggie began to push at Ella after a minute, and they started to run again. Helicopters began to roar overhead, and police and ambulance sirens echoed throughout the city. Shots still rang out here and there as the two women ran and hoped that their luck wouldn't run out. As they turned a corner, convinced that they were nearly out of danger, they came across a small group of soldiers. Quickly ducking behind a parked car, Ella and Maggie carefully peered underneath to see which direction the group was going. **

**They had stopped and had a protestor on his knees. The man continued to shout at them the slogans of the protest group until a shot rang out, and he was silenced forever. It took all their strength to keep from screaming, and they remained rooted to the spot as the soldiers began to move away from them. When Ella and Maggie thought they could move again, they grasped one another's hand and took off in the opposite direction. It wasn't long before a spray of bullets from above separated the pair, and Ella rolled beneath a truck while Maggie hid in a doorway. It seemed like an hour while they waited for certain death to come, and when nothing happened Maggie began to move. **

**Frantically, Ella shook her head and silently pleaded with her sister to stay where she was. She could only watch as her sister cautiously stuck out her head, inch by inch, from her hiding place. Maggie looked to the left, to the right, and then up in the air before gazing back at Ella with a smile. Stepping out, she opened her mouth to speak before a sniper's bullet struck her in the head and she collapsed. Ella watched in horror as her sister's body twitched and writhed on the ground, blood gushing from the fist-sized hole that exposed her brain, before a soldier stepped out and ended her life. Maggie's eyes had remained open as her soul left her; and their emptiness burned into Ella's mind.**

* * *

Ella had woken screaming her sister's name, choking as sobs began to cause her body to heave. Her chest began to constrict as the all too familiar feeling of grief coursed through her blood, and she began to feel sick. Throwing back the blankets, Ella ran to the washroom and vomited into the basin before crumpling to the floor. She allowed her sorrow to consume her body, shaking her until her body ached, hammering at her heart until she was sure it was broken beyond repair. Her throat and lungs were raw from her anguish. Being sick hadn't been enough, and Ella continued to dry heave on the floor. Her mind seemed to taunt her by replaying images of Maggie's death over and over again.

Ella tried to make herself sick again to stop the flow of macabre pictures but her stomach refused to cooperate. Crawling towards the door, Ella used the handle to haul herself to her feet before slowly making her way across the room. She had one way to get the disturbing image out of her mind, and it was her only hope at this point. The room began to blur and at times Ella thought she was still in her dream running through the streets, she would take a turn and be back in Rivendell. By the time she turned the handle, Ella had tightened all her muscles and, opening the door, she sprang forwards into the night.

The night air had felt especially cold on her wet face, and dimly she thought she heard Athwenyë call her name. The elf's voice mingled with the sounds of screaming from the wounded and dying around the capitol. Ignoring the sound, she tore through the corridors of Rivendell and quickly found the room she searched for. Locking Erestor's study door behind her, Ella grabbed a piece of charcoal and began to roughly sketch the images she wanted expelled from her memory. She could hear a voice, screaming, far off in the night. It called for Maggie to come home over and over and begged to believe that what she had seen wasn't true. In her frenzy, it took Ella several moments to realize that it was herself screaming and asking God how this could happen, and why it had to happen. Finishing with her charcoal, Ella began to use her hands to add color to the scene she had depicted. Her usually steady and careful hand was rendered clumsy and rough in her despair, and the paint splattered across the canvas. Yet enough detail had remained to plainly see the lifeless corpse; with its gaping mouth, lifeless eyes, and shattered skull exposing one of the internal workings of life. Stepping back from her catastrophic masterpiece, her previous painting caught her eyes.

Now Ella understood why the graveyard had disturbed her so, and why it pained her so much to mention it. She could see the name on the grave that she had stood before back in July, and could see how it had caused her so much anguish that day. Ella could no longer bear to see the finished painting, and in her madness she took up a blade. Ignoring the pain as it cut her skin, she turned it over in her hand, and held it aloft before slashing at the painting. When all that was left was the tatters of canvas and frame, Ella stepped back slowly, and allowed the knife to drop from her hand. She looked back at the picture of her dead sister and gave a final scream of anguish before falling into darkness.

* * *

This was how Lord Elrond and Erestor found her: Ella laid on her back, spread eagled, breathing hard and fast. Her face was red and tear stained, and bright red blood had pooled under her left hand. Lord Elrond quickly threw an oil cloth over the still dripping painting before kneeling next to the girl. Lifting her head a few inches from the ground, he felt through her short hair and soon found an egg sized lump. Tearing a piece of cloth from Ella's nightgown, Lord Elrond wrapped the wound on her left hand tightly.

"_You may come in now._" He called to the others who waited outside, "_But I must warn you, the sight is quite disturbing._"

Erestor was the first to enter, and Athwenyë cautiously followed before rushing to her friend's side. Taking the woman's right hand in her own, she began to call her name,

"_She will not wake. Let her rest for now._" Lord Elrond spoke, and he showed Athwenyë the bump on the back of Ella's head. Erestor left to have a bier brought to carry the girl back to her room where Elrond could better treat her. When they had gotten her to her room Athwenyë and Erestor saw to it that Ella was laid comfortably in her bed, while Lord Elrond went to gather supplies to heal her wounds.

As he entered Ella's room Erestor took his leave, and Lord Elrond sat on a chair at Ella's bedside and placed a skin of cold water beneath her head. Then he took her left hand in his own. He laid a cloth beneath it and began to unbind the makeshift bandage, revealing a deep cut that went from the base of her index finger to the right of her palm. After cleaning Ella's hand and slowing the flow of blood, Lord Elrond began to suture the wound and wrapped it in a large bandage. The woman did not stir the entire time.

Athwenyë suddenly stood up and asked to be excused for a moment, to which the elven Lord consented. Hurrying back to the study, she knocked on the door loudly and Erestor bade her to enter. The elf stopped briefly to survey the room, and marveled at how she missed the damage that had been done when she had entered the first time. Several bottles of paint had been knocked to the ground and smashed, and bits of colored canvas lay strewn about the floor in ribbons. Paint dripped from the upset bottles, and there were several pools on the floor where the containers had fallen. Flecks of paint had been splattered across the floors, high onto the walls, and some had jumped as far as the ceiling. Erestor stood at the edge of the rug, looking at the spot where Ella had lain and where the blood had flowed from her hand. Athwenyë crossed the room and moved to uncover the painting before Erestor stopped her,

"_Beneath is a sight that is meant for no one's eyes._" His words were laced with sadness and warning, but Athwenyë shook her head.

"_I must know what evil tormented her tonight. Ella is my friend and she is very dear to me. I want to understand what happened to her._" Her resolve was strong, and Erestor stepped back before saying,

"_Know that it is a gruesome sight._"

Athwenyë nodded and looked beneath the cloth, quickly replacing it and recoiling in horror. Erestor had told no lie regarding the painting. Steadying herself once more, she pulled the cloth from the canvas entirely and took in the image beneath.

"Oh, Ella!" She breathed sadly, and she felt a tear course down her cheek. It was plain to see that the woman in the painting had been of some relation to Ella; she could make out some of the same physical attributes in this girl that Ella possessed. Athwenyë had no idea what had caused such a fatal wound on the subject, but knew that such a traumatic injury must have been caused by a great weapon. Turning from the painting, Athwenyë covered her face with her hands, drawing a shuddering breath. She could hear Erestor replacing the cloth.

"_It seems that there are still a few dark pieces lurking within the girl's mind._" Erestor said as he placed an arm around the woman and guided her away from the room.

When the pair had returned to Ella's room, Lord Elrond was standing and stoppering a jar. Fresh tears had rolled down Ella's face and her breathing was rapid, but beginning to slow.

"_She woke, but only for a moment. I have given her something to help ease her pain and to help her sleep. Ella will not dream tonight._" Elrond spoke softly, and Athwenyë moved forward to sit on Ella's bed,

"_Did she tell you anything?_" she asked as she reached to brush away the tears.

"_No, she only began to mutter one word over and over before I gave her the medicine._" Lord Elrond placed the bottle on the bedside table, "_I will leave this here for her, Athwenyë, if she should want it._" And with that, he and Erestor left just as the sun was beginning to rise.

Lord Elrond made arrangements for help cleaning the mess before retreating to his library. The new and disturbing revelations of the night weighed heavily on his mind, and Elrond knew that there would be a breaking point. Among his own kind, it is a rare, sad and desperate moment that can only be allayed through passing through one of two ways: into the West or into the Halls of Waiting. Mortal life, from the point of Elves, was deeply entwined with grief and loss and yet there is only so much a person can bear before the mind shatters, hope is lost, and the will to live diminishes. It was clear now that Ella was reaching that point, perhaps already had reached it, and trying to pull her back from it would require tremendous strength. Both from Ella and those who sought to help her. As he opened the door, Lord Elrond suddenly stopped in his movements. Before him stood Gandalf the Grey.

* * *

Please review! It's greatly appreciated.


	8. Coils

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill-if it's Tolkien's then it is obviously not my own creation.

Immediately Lord Elrond called for food and drink to be brought up for the wizard, and he gave Gandalf some time to eat and rest before asking for news. All that was discussed only caused Elrond's mind to grow even more troubled; Saruman's treachery, the breeding of a great army within Orthanc's pits, and the whereabouts of a Hobbit who carries the One Ring all weighed heavily. For a while, they sat in silence and Gandalf pulled out his pipe and lit it. Smoke began to curl and twist through the air, and Elrond began to speak,

"No word has yet returned from those I sent out to search for Aragorn and Frodo, and the hour grows late indeed." He paused for a moment before continuing, "There is already another danger in Rivendell." Gandalf looked at him sharply, but said nothing. "A young woman was found on our borders on July 2nd. Her arrival was, strange."

Lord Elrond told all he knew about Ella and all that she had revealed while residing in Rivendell, and he showed Gandalf some of her drawings. When he had come to tell the events that had occurred a few hours before they went to Erestor's study and Gandalf saw her strange painting. They gazed at the painting for some time before walking towards Ella's room.

"I should like to see this girl, but I do not think that now is the time to actively search her to see where her loyalties lie. She has gone through enough tonight, and if you have sensed danger around her, then that should be enough." Gandalf spoke quietly as they approached her door; morning light began to creep over the tops of the mountains in the East. Lord Elrond nodded in agreement before knocking on the door.

* * *

Athwenyë stayed at Ella's side through the night, waiting for any waking movement, and it wasn't until the sky began to turn grey that Ella moved. Taking her uninjured hand in her own, Athwenyë gave it a gentle squeeze and laid her other hand softly on Ella's brow. The woman murmured softly in her sleep, and Athwenyë bent forward to hear clearly,

"Ma-key…Ma-gee" Athwenyë was unfamiliar with the word, but Ella had turned in her sleep and spoke no more. Sunlight was beginning to filter in through the windows when a knock came at the door, and Athwenyë rose to open it. She bowed as Lord Elrond and Gandalf entered; she had never spoken with the Wizard, but she had heard of his great deeds and wisdom and so held him in high esteem.

"_She has not woken, but she has moved and spoken while in sleep._" Athwenyë said as the pair moved towards her bedside.

"_It will do well for her to rest._" Lord Elrond said softly, and he pulled a small pouch from a pocket, "_When she is awake, she should drink a tea brewed from these leaves; one in the morning and one just before bed. It will take a few days to work, but in time will improve her mood and give her peace._"

"_She is awake._" Gandalf interjected, causing the elves to turn their attention to the girl.

Ella was staring at her bandaged hand as though it were not her own, and when she began to pull at the wraps Elrond reached to stop her. Her gaze snapped to his face,

"You cut yourself, Ella. The wound needs to heal under the bandage." He explained slowly, but Ella was now looking past him.

She recognized the old man standing behind Lord Elrond instantly; the description in her books had been so thorough that there was no doubt this was Gandalf. Ella began to feel a sense of déjà vu as the wizard watched her, and she felt as though he were able to see deep within her mind. It was almost as if he were asking if she knew him from somewhere, and she felt uncomfortable. Suddenly, Ella rolled so her back was to the group and she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want to answer any questions, and Ella simply wanted to be left alone.

Despite the fact that she knew she was nowhere near home, Ella felt as though her world was collapsing around her and that there was nothing she could do to stop it. So many nights she had fallen asleep in Rivendell, praying to be in her own bed when she woke up. Now she was unsure if she wanted to go back to whatever hell she had been delivered from. Within three months she had remembered losing two people who meant everything to her, and now she was left alone and terrified. Ella still did not know what had happened to her mother, and now she did not want to know. There had been so much suffering, pain, and sorrow in her last memories of home that had spanned across three years. Now Ella was not sure she wanted to remember anything else, and if anything she wanted to forget it all again. She wished she could understand what had happened to her, and why she was in Middle-Earth of all places. 'I should have died with them.' She thought bitterly, and she screwed up her face further to try and stop the tears that had begun to flow again. Hope in returning home to her family was now fading fast.

Ella could hear the voices around her begin to speak, but she did not listen to them because she did not care to. She had reached the point where she really didn't care what happened to her now. A gentle hand came to rest upon her shoulder, but Ella did not open her eyes or turn towards the owner of the hand. She could feel warmth radiating from something near her face, and a sweet, humid smell wafted towards her; tea. Ella shook her head and buried her face in the pillow,

"It will help you sleep some more Ella" Athwenyë's lie was effortless; she only wanted to help the girl after all. "Please, just take a few small sips."

Slowly, Ella pulled her head from the pillow and took the cup. She drained it quickly, ignoring the burning pain that coated her mouth and throat. After she handed the cup back to Athwenyë she laid back down, and for a moment relished in the blistered feeling that was beginning to form in her mouth. At least this was a pain she could define. It wasn't long before she had fallen back into a dreamless sleep, and Athwenyë rose and moved to the door where Lord Elrond and Gandalf stood.

"_How long will it take for this medicine to work?_" she asked softly, holding the cup with its remaining dregs aloft.

"_If she takes it twice every day it should begin to work by the end of the week. It will be slow progress, but it will be progress nonetheless. Initially it will be difficult to get her to take it, and she may further lose faith as the effects are not immediately apparent. Encourage her, Athwenyë. She will need you now more than ever._" Lord Elrond and Gandalf then turned and left the room.

* * *

After they had returned to Lord Elrond's private office and the door was shut firmly, Gandalf spoke, "Your initial suspicions are correct, Master Elrond. Ella knows far more about Middle Earth than she has led you to believe. I did not look too deeply, given her recent anguish but it was plain that she knows what is happening, and what will happen. There was a look of instant recognition when she saw me, and when I looked upon her I knew I had never seen the girl before." He paused a moment at a window, watching the waterfalls roaring and foaming in the distance. "She is no enemy or spy, but she is a great danger to us all if she were discovered."

"And so now _Imladris_ falls under even greater threat." Lord Elrond said grimly, "A young woman who knows what will happen until the end of the Age, and the One Ring carried by a Hobbit. We do not have the strength to hold such powers within our lands, Gandalf."

"The fate of the One Ring will be decided soon. The fate of the girl will follow." Gandalf spoke with some finality after another long pause.

It wasn't long after the arrival of Gandalf that many others came to Rivendell; Men from faraway towns and villages, Dwarves from deep within the mountains, and Elves from the Grey Havens and across the Misty Mountains. All of whom were seeking answers to things that could not openly be discussed, and by the end of the week Rivendell was filled with people. Despite all the new faces that had flooded the House, Athwenyë did as Elrond ordered and looked after Ella as best she could. It took a lot of encouragement at first on Athwenyë's part to get Ella to follow Lord Elrond's orders, but once the third cup had been drunk she complied readily. Ella had managed to keep quietly to herself as more visitors began to pour in, and this wasn't difficult considering the three days that she remained in bed. By the fourth day, Athwenyë walked into her room to find Ella struggling to lace together the ties of a dress. The woman said nothing as the Elf moved to help her, and she even allowed Athwenyë to guide her outside to the courtyard below. That night they took their evening meal in the dining hall, and Ella sat in the Hall of Fire for some time after listening to the songs that were sung.

Ella was a little unnerved at how quickly her grief was dissipating, and the more she thought about it the more it annoyed her. After what she had seen, she believed she should be more shaken, more disturbed, and not so easily at rest. When Athwenyë came in with her morning cup on October 24th, Ella refused it,

"I don't want it." A part of her cringed at how child-like she sounded, "Why should I have rest after what happened to Maggie? I don't deserve it."

"Ella, you cannot grieve forever." Athwenyë's voice was gentle, "Grief is such a heavy burden to bear, and it's best to make it easier by casting what weight you can aside. If you let it remain with you, grief will crush you beneath it until nothing remains of you. Can you honestly say that Maggie would have wanted you to do that to yourself?"

Ella sat silent and unmoving after this, and Athwenyë went to draw hot water for a bath. Ella picked up the cup and stared at it for a while before rising from her bed to stand at the window. She knew deep down that Athwenyë spoke the truth, and that if Maggie were here she would tell Ella to get on with life. Maggie's attitude had always been very matter-of-fact when it came to such things as grief and loss. 'It's part of life. Let's all keep movin' along!' she'd say, usually throwing her hands up when she did. Her sister was capable of grieving, however she never let others pity her for very long. Ella remembered the year their grandmother had died and Maggie had just turned ten. After two weeks of sympathy flowers and cards and people coming over to give their condolences Maggie put her foot down. She told her family that she was done feeling sad, and was going to start being happy again because 'enough was enough'. Initially her family doubted that at her age Maggie would be able to do it, but she did, and it always amazed Ella how quickly she rebounded. As she thought about it, she realized that she was still envious of Maggie's ability. However, Ella was at a crossroads: where Maggie would say to move on, she wanted to counter it. Her sister was killed, and she died at an age where she should have started to flourish. It felt almost impossible for Ella to allow herself to move on when Maggie's life had been cut so short. Ella even felt somewhat responsible for her death since she was unable to convince her to come home. Athwenyë's words from earlier resurfaced in her mind, and Ella let out a great sigh,

"No." and with that she slowly sipped at the tea.

When Athwenyë returned, the cup was empty and Ella was still standing at the window. The young woman's face was sad and her eyes were distant; Athwenyë had to call her name a few times before she turned to face her. As Ella moved towards the bathroom she paused, and then wrapped her arms around the Elf in a tight embrace. Athwenyë moved to return the gesture and, before pulling away, gave her a slight squeeze. She smiled at Ella before giving her a light push towards the washroom, and it wasn't long before the girl was ready for the day. As the pair took their morning walk through Rivendell, Ella began to speak,

"Athwenyë, may I go to Lord Erestor's office?" The Elf stopped in her tracks, slightly taken aback, but she nodded,

"Would you like to paint again?" Athwenyë did not want to bring up the painting of Maggie directly.

"No, I cannot paint. Not yet. I would like to apologize to him though. I made quite a mess of his study, and destroyed a great deal of paint." Ella looked at the ground, "I am not sure how I can make amends, but I will do whatever it takes."

Together they went to the study and found Lord Erestor there examining papers at his desk, but he rose to greet them. Ella moved to stand before his desk and she kept her head bowed low,

"Lord Erestor, I deeply apologize for the damage I caused here." Ella gestured to the area in question as she spoke, "I humbly beg your forgiveness, and will do whatever you wish as repayment."

"Ella, you need not ask for forgiveness because you already had it. The thoughts that plagued you on that night were gruesome, and would drive anyone into such a state." When Ella looked up, surprised at his words, he smiled, "You are always welcome to come and create whatever you wish here."

Ella gave a light bow and thanked him, and then turned to the corner. Her ruined painting had been removed, and there were several unopened bottles of new paint. Erestor had been working on his own painting and it was nearly completed. The art was exquisite and was almost life-like; the waterfall appeared to be moving, and the leaves in the trees seemed to rustle as though a breeze were moving through them. Tucked away in the trees, Ella could make out the rooftops of Rivendell and the serenity of it all made her smile. As she stepped back from the painting, she noticed a small wrapped parcel in the corner.

"That is your painting Ella. Lord Elrond and I agreed that you should be the one to decide its fate." Erestor spoke softly from behind her. Ella reached out her hand as if to pick up the parcel, but suddenly shuddered and withdrew. "Your decision can wait, Ella." Athwenyë said.

As Ella nodded in agreement, there was a knock at the door and Lord Elrond entered. He did not seem surprised to find the girl there, but he spoke something softly in Elvish to Athwenyë which made the elf respond by pulling Ella from the room. Athwenyë guided the girl down the same corridors that lead to Lord Elrond's office.

"Where are we going?" Ella asked; it was very strange to her that Elrond hadn't used Westron.

"Lord Elrond wants to speak with you in his office, privately." Athwenyë's voice was hushed, "He did not say why, but only that we should hurry there." She continued when she saw the girl begin to speak again, and they moved silently.

* * *

When they had entered the empty library, Athwenyë pulled Ella towards the staircase leading to the upper floor. At the back of the landing was a dark wooden door that Ella did not recall ever noticing. Athwenyë turned the handle and stepped away to allow the girl to go inside first, which Ella did with some hesitation. As the door closed behind them, they both saw that they were not alone.

Gandalf was sitting in a small chair by the window, blowing smoke rings out the window, seemingly lost in thought. The two sat on a small wooden bench near the hearth in silence, waiting for Lord Elrond's return. Ella began to get the feeling that her stomach was trying to coil itself into a thousand knots as the heavy silence went on. Even though whenever she looked at the wizard his eyes were trained on something outside, she could not help but feel as though she were being watched. There was a sudden flood of relief when the door opened, but it was quickly dashed when he asked Athwenyë to wait in the garden outside. After she had left there was a brief pause before Gandalf spoke,

"Ella does know a great deal, Master Elrond. Your suspicions were far more correct than I had previously realized."

Ella felt her heart leap into her throat as Gandalf spoke, and she could feel her blood pounding in her ears.

"I have seen that her mind knows what fate will befall us, though I did not look any further than that." He continued. Lord Elrond was staring at her with a very stern expression on his face, and Ella almost expected to be scolded.

"The question now is, what is to be done with her and the information she possesses?" Gandalf asked.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Elvish Magic

**Disclaimer: **If it's not recognized as Tolkien's then it is not mine.

* * *

Ella looked back and forth between the two before her, not quite knowing what to say. She hadn't deliberately withheld the fact that she knew exactly where she was in Middle Earth and what was happening, but she did not want to advertise it either. She had done her best too, as others began to meet in Rivendell, to avoid those whose names she recognized as best she could. Lord Elrond, Erestor, and Gandalf were impossible to avoid, but others weren't. There was a very small part of her that felt a little bit of relief now that the subject had been brought into the open; however the rest of her was tense. Warning bells were alarming in her head and Ella didn't like the darkness that had clouded Lord Elrond's face. This darkness wasn't aimed at her, and Ella knew this, but it was a troubling situation that had befallen him. Though the day was bright, the small office seemed gloomy and foreboding and Elrond spoke in a low voice,

"Is this true, Ella? Do you really know what the future holds for Middle Earth?" Slowly, Ella nodded,

"There were books written of some of the histories of Middle Earth and of the One Ring. Four of them were specifically set aside for that tale. Beginning with Bilbo Baggins, his finding of the Ring, and the quest to the Lonely Mountain, and ending with Frodo and his journey to… Rivendell. "Ella corrected herself. As she recalled the Council had not yet been held, and so it was not commonly known that the hobbit would take the journey to Mordor. "There was no intent to withhold this information, Lord Elrond." Ella now bowed her head, "However, I didn't see the necessity to bring it up since it had not been asked for."

"It was wise of you to do so. Although you have been safe here, the knowledge you possess should be kept very secret. There are many spies now roaming the free lands of Middle Earth, and you would do well to keep your secrets." Gandalf now spoke, and as he did so he moved to stand near the hearth.

"Even so, Rivendell is no longer safe for you." Elrond's voice was grave, "We have been fortunate that you have remained hidden here, but we do not know how long this will run. As I have said to you before, Gandalf, Rivendell would not be able to withhold a determined attack for long. Ella will need to be taken elsewhere, to be kept safe until she is able to live freely or is able to be sent home."

Ella's head snapped up to look at Elrond; her initial dismay at being sent away was replaced by the shock of being sent home, "You mean, you've found a way? A way to send me home?" She breathed; she could scarcely comprehend the thought of being sent back to her home, back to her mother!

"I have received word that there may be a way to send you home in a safer place than where you were." Elrond said slowly, "I do not want you to raise your hopes too high, Ella. There is still much more that needs to be learned before such an attempt could be made. For the time being, however, you must understand that Rivendell can no longer be a sanctuary."

"Do you mean to have her present at the Council tomorrow?" Gandalf asked, his bushy eyebrows almost seemed joined as they furrowed.

"No, I do not believe it would be wise to have it known to so many that she knows what will happen. After the Council has met and a conclusion is reached, then we will reveal her." Elrond replied.

"Where do you mean to send me?" Ella suddenly felt fearful, "Am I to go alone? What will I say to Athwenyë?"

"I do not yet know where you will be sent, for that would depend on the outcome of the Council. You will not venture alone, however. Someone will be with you, and preferably you will have a small company." Elrond's voice had softened now, and he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You will not be brought and dropped somewhere as if you were a parcel, Ella. We will see to it that you have someone to stay with you too, at the end of your journey. I would caution you to think carefully about what you will say to Athwenyë, but you may tell her what you wish."

Ella took some comfort at his words, but her heart still felt heavy. Despite all that she had gone through, Rivendell was a safe haven for her. She felt as though worries that would have normally plagued her melted away and that her wounds, both the physical and emotional, were healed quickly. It was as though simply being in the presence of the Elves and on land that they had cared for so long was a balm on her very soul. Time seemed to trickle slowly there, and Ella did not want to leave. When she was excused, Ella decided to make a conscious effort to see all that she could of Rivendell before she had to leave. Athwenyë had waited in the library below, and seemed quite concerned for her friend when she arrived. Ella refused to speak until they had found a more intimate setting where they could not be easily heard. They went into a large courtyard where three fountains bubbled in a row, took a seat at the middle and largest one, and there Ella told her everything.

"Oh Ella." Athwenyë whispered when the girl had finished. The elf clutched Ella's hands between her own, "Would you go home? If it were possible, I mean?"

The young woman considered this for a moment before speaking, "Yes, I would. Lord Elrond did say that there may be a way to send me to a safer place than where I was. I cannot bear the thought of my mother living all alone, especially after all that she has lost. She will be the only living member of her family left, and I do not know what kind of life she may have if her children were both convicted of treason." Athwenyë could easily see that this thought hadn't occurred to Ella before, and she quickly changed the subject before she could dwell on it any more. "You do not have any idea where you may go?"

Ella shook her head, "No, none. I do not want to go, Athwenyë. I know that I must and I know it will be for the best, but I feel…comforted here. I feel as though all of my hurts are eased and erased while I'm here, and out in the wild I am afraid that they will return."

"Do not be afraid. Lord Elrond will see to it that you have some means of comfort while you travel. Perhaps we can secure a good supply of the tea you drink on nights where you need a dreamless sleep." Athwenyë spoke thoughtfully, and she did her best to comfort the young woman.

Eventually their conversation turned to other things, mainly to places that Ella wanted to see before she left Rivendell. Athwenyë promised to help her obtain a new sketchbook so that she could commit all that she had seen to memory and to paper. Although she didn't say it aloud, Ella was hoping that she could bring her sketchbook back with her to show her mother. She knew that the woman wouldn't believe any of it, but she could still see them as images that came to Ella's mind while she drew. It would not be too big of a stretch to even say that they came to her while she was in prison. Ella wanted to draw as much as she could of Rivendell before the leaves fell from the trees, and she even got Athwenyë to agree to sit and let Ella sketch a portrait of her. So engrossed were the pair that neither of them noticed an old hobbit, tottering along through the gardens, who had stopped when he saw that one of the women was not an Elf. He continued on his way, with a smile, throwing himself back into his own thoughts and trying to come up with the last phrases of a song.

* * *

That night a great banquet was to be held to celebrate the defeat of the Ringwraiths at the Ford, and Athwenyë had seen to it that Ella had an especially nice gown for the occasion. As Athwenyë helped Ella with her wig, which was becoming more and more difficult to wear as her hair grew, she realized how nervous she felt. Ella hadn't put much thought into that night but now she realized that there would be others there that she knew all too well. Now that it was known to Elrond and Gandalf that she knew nearly everything that was to happen, the idea of being in the same room while trying to remain a secret was daunting. She knew that she would have to be very careful about who she spoke to, what she spoke of, and how much she let others know about herself. Athwenyë seemed to sense the girl's discomfort,

"Do not worry. I will be with you through the evening, and I shan't leave your side." She said with a wink, "Now, let us be off!"

As they walked into the Hall, Ella began to look around at all who had gathered. There were obvious groups that had traveled together, and they all moved together. When she came across a face she thought she recognized, Ella quickly turned away and did not look back. Athwenyë guided Ella over to the seats where they were meant to sit, and shortly after the table was laden with food. If Ella had thought that the evening meals were delicious before, then the dinner she had that night was exquisite. There were so many different dishes, and each was presented so beautifully that at times she debated eating at all. So impressed by the dinner was she that Ella hardly noticed the others around her; and she was fortunate enough that the gentleman sitting next to her was too engrossed in a story being told by a Dwarf to pay any attention to her. When the meal was finished, Athwenyë and Ella walked arm in arm to the Hall of Fire. Ella had heard songs sung there before, but never like that night. She could have sworn there was some magic in the words because she could almost plainly the rolling seas, the grassy meadows, and towering trees that were included in the songs. It was almost as if Rivendell itself had melted away into the lyrical scenes in the same manner that one would fade in and out of a good dream. Ella did not know how long she had sat; sipping at a small glass of cordial that Athwenyë had brought for them and listening to the music of the Elves. It was Bilbo that brought her back to reality, and she let out a small gasp when she saw the old hobbit. She became so captivated by the song that Ella barely noticed the bewildered gaze of the tall ranger standing off near the corner. Athwenyë, however, did not. The pair stayed until the end of his song, which Ella thought she liked much better now that she knew the rhythm of it, and Athwenyë announced that she would like to take a breath of air.

"Are you feeling tired at all?" Athwenyë asked as soon as they were outside a ways, "It is quite late, you know."

"I feel strange. I am only a little tired, and yet I feel as though I've just woken up from a long dream." Ella replied, pausing to look at the stars.

"Very well, but I do think we should wait a while before returning." Athwenyë said, and when Ella arched an eyebrow she went on to explain, "Your surprise at the hobbit was not unnoticed, and you looked as though you knew him."

Ella's lips formed a small 'o' and she nodded, "Then perhaps it would be best if I did go to bed. I may have had enough songs for one night. They were beautiful though, and I do wish I could remember all of them."

Athwenyë laughed and as they walked to Ella's room they did their best to remember all of the words to the songs Ella liked best. Together they sat on the bed and Ella did her best to write down what Athwenyë sang to her. When the elf could see that the girl was becoming very tired, she took her leave wishing Ella a good night. That night Ella only dreamed of walking through soft grass among tall trees, and listening to voices singing through the air.

* * *

When she awoke, the dawn had not yet broken and the sky was grey. As she dressed and looked out the window, a strange urge to venture into the woods overcame Ella and she acted on it. There was no one about as she walked through Rivendell, and the only sounds were the faraway roaring of the falls and the first few chirps of birds. The fall morning air was cool and crisp, and there was a faint fog as the sky began to grow lighter. All the trees and flowers she passed held a silver sheen as dew began to form and drip off of them. The whole world seemed to be made of crystal glass and silver. As she began to cross the bridge leading out of Rivendell Ella turned back, and gazed upon the House. The twinkling lights were still visible in the early morning and a curl of smoke rose from the great chimney of the Hall of Fire. It all looked as though it could have come from a dream. Ella stood for a long while, committing all of it to memory so that she could draw later. With a final glance she turned and continued on her way into the woods. Although many of the trees still had their leaves, there was a nice blanket of fallen ones on the ground. Each step she took made a light crunching noise, and Ella made a game out of trying to see how lightly and soundlessly she could move. She had only gone a little way, less than a mile, when a heavy rustling ahead of her made her stop.

Ella had reached a small clearing about twenty-five feet in diameter, and her heart nearly stopped when she saw that she was not alone. On the opposite side of the clearing stood a tall and broad man; his cloak and boots were travel stained and lined with fur. His dark hair reached to the tops of his shoulders, and his grey eyes were fixed on her. On his back was a wide, round shield and at his waist was a great horn, tipped with silver. As he took a step towards her, Ella turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could. She heard him call out after her and begin to give chase, but being weary from travel he did not catch up to her. When Ella crossed the bridge she dared to look behind her, and came to a stop when she saw that he was not there. She continued to walk backwards as she puffed from her sprint, turning back around when she saw movement in the woods. When she had reentered Rivendell, Ella went to a courtyard and shut the door tightly behind her, pressing her ear against the wood to listen.

It wasn't long before she heard voices on the other side; Lord Elrond greeted Boromir of Gondor and welcomed him to Rivendell. After briefly hearing what his purpose was coming to the House and his story of the 'strange woman' in the woods, a bell rang and she could hear a third voice joining them. As soon as she was sure that Boromir had been sent to a room to rest and eat something, Ella opened the door. Lord Elrond was still standing at the gate, facing the courtyard as if he had known she was there.

"Good morning, Ella. Out for a walk this morning?" He asked. Ella nodded, and he continued, "How is your hand healing?"

Ella moved so he could examine her hand and held out her arm. The sutures had begun to fall off, something Ella assumed was due to Elvish magic, and there was a pink scar running across her palm. As he stretched her fingers and prodded at the healing skin, Lord Elrond spoke quietly,

"Did you have a reason to flee from the Man of Gondor?" Ella shook her head,

"No, but I know a great deal about him and did not think it would do well to let him know of me." Elrond nodded, and left to prepare for the day. Ella began to wander the familiar corridors back to her room, unaware that grey eyes watched her movements from a window above.

When Ella reached her room, she lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. The Council would be held today, Frodo would volunteer to take the Ring to Mordor, and the Fellowship of the Ring would be formed. Then Lord Elrond would send out messengers to every corner of Middle Earth, there would be two months of preparation, and... '_My fate will be decided_.' Ella thought to herself. Turning on her side her sketchbook on the nightstand caught her eye, and Ella reached for it. She sat up and thumbed through it.

She had reorganized it at the beginning of October. Athwenyë had shown her that it was only stitched at the spine and that it could be re-sewn if necessary. So Ella had taken it apart and sectioned it into 'Happy Memories', 'Neutral Memories', and 'Evil Memories'. She bypassed the first section; she knew it was filled with memories from her childhood or just before her father's death. The 'Neutral' section was one that always confused her. They were memories that did not quite make sense to her: looking down into a valley at midday, lying on her side at the bottom of a staircase, the back of a covered truck, fire. No matter how hard she tried in her conscious mind, Ella could not bring any sense to these memories. She paused when she reached the last section. It always took a great deal of courage for her to turn the page, and the images were always more disturbing each time she saw them. The first image was the last time she saw her father, then a gallows with ten hanging corpses, the massacre at the Capitol. Her worst memory lay in Erestor's office, and there it would remain.

Ella closed the book and laid it in front of her, never taking her eyes off its cover. Athwenyë had been right about her drawing; it did ease some of the burden from her mind. It was as though she were completely detaching herself from her memories and burying them away where they wouldn't plague her. As she sat and thought about all that she had seen one particular image kept coming back to her. It was one that had come to her from time to time when she thought about how she came to Rivendell.

It was her first day in Rivendell and Athwenyë was drawing a bath when Ella saw her reflection in a mirror. She scarcely recognized herself; her arms and legs looked like skin barely stretched over the bones, her eyes appeared to be sunken into her skull and dark circles lined them. Her cheekbones and chin stuck out sharply, and she could see that the cloth she wore reached her knees and buttoned all the way down the front. Her arms were left bare, and Ella could see a number of bruises on them in various stages of healing. She could see that she had split her lip at some point, and when she ran her tongue over the spot it felt raw and tasted coppery. As she had washed herself, Ella noticed all the scars on her body that she could not remember receiving. Time went on, and while her memory began to return and the scars faded, Ella still did not know a lot about her time in prison but she knew it was horrific.

She began to feel the familiar need to purge the image from her mind, and Ella unfolded her legs and went to Erestor's study. The room was empty when she arrived, and dimly she thought she heard a bell begin to chime. Quickly putting up a new canvas, Ella began to sketch her portrait, pulling the image of her from memory and committing it to a lifetime on the canvas. It would be one that would join the one she had drawn of Maggie, one that she wanted to forget permanently.

The sun was beginning to set by the time she had finished, and when Ella stepped back and gazed at the painting she felt a shudder run through her. This would forever exist away from her, but still would be a reminder as to where she had come from, of what she used to be.

* * *

"Now that the fate of the Ring has been decided, Master Elrond, what will be the fate of the girl?" Gandalf asked. The library was quiet and lit with only a few candles, and the moon was beginning to rise outside and cover the land in a silver glow. Lord Elrond stood at the window, gazing out upon the House whose inhabitants were just beginning to find sleep,

"Tomorrow the Fellowship should be called forth. They can help decide her fate, now that we know how closely it is tied with theirs."

* * *

I'm doing my best to tie the book and movie events together. In the book the Fellowship isn't formed until just a few days before Frodo leaves, but I needed it for a plot point! Also, I'm sorry I dropped the ball last week on getting the new chapter up. Work has been a little crazy and my sleep schedule is all messed up from working night shifts, but I do love my job!

Please review!


	10. A Leap of Faith

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognized as Tolkien's belongs to him. Everything else is mine.

* * *

Ella left Erestor's office after carefully hiding the charcoal sketch behind the wrapped portrait of Maggie. Dusk had settled upon Rivendell and Ella knew that she was very late for supper, if she hadn't already missed it. She decided to make her way to the kitchens and see what scraps were left. Ella was in the middle of a small meal of roasted chicken, peas, and squash when Athwenyë found her. The two chatted quietly in the kitchens before moving on to walk through the gardens.

The night air was cooler than it had been on previous nights, and it was not long before they sought refuge in the library. They sat and practiced Westron, Ella was beginning to learn more formal speech, and Athwenyë also found books for her to try reading before saying goodnight. Not wanting to leave just yet, Ella had settled in to a soft armchair that was near the fire with her new books, and tucked her legs under her. She had managed to get halfway through the first chapter with some difficulty when she realized that she was not alone.

At the foot of the stairs stood Boromir, and he was gazing at her with a peculiar look on his face. Ella found it quite uncomfortable, and cleared her throat,

"May I help you?" She asked after a moment. Boromir shook his head,

"Forgive me, my lady. I did not mean to disturb you, but I believe I have seen you before. In the forest just this morning." He paused as if in thought, "You ran away from me."

Ella rested her book in her lap, using her index finger as a bookmark, "Yes, well, you must forgive me. I did not realize that you were an expected guest in Lord Elrond's house, and I did not expect to see any one out in the woods so early." The lie dripped easily from her tongue, and Boromir inclined his head slightly.

"Your apology is not necessary. These are dark times indeed if a woman lives here among Elves." Ella hoped that the heat in her cheeks could be hidden in the glow from the fireplace; she began to conjure a lie that would soundly explain her presence.

"I was travelling with a group and we became waylaid by Orcs. I was separated from them and, in my terror, fled until I came here. And here I have remained." Her explanation sounded feeble even to her.

"What became of your company, my lady?" He asked, and appeared concerned at her tale.

"I do not know. I have not heard or seen them since." Ella did not like how curious the man of Gondor was, and frantically she began to think of a way out.

"Your accent is strange, and it is one I have never heard before. Tell me, where do you come from?" He moved closer to the hearth now, standing next to the empty chair across from her.

"My home is one you have never heard of, and I would ask that you do not ask me any more questions for tonight. I beg your forgiveness but I am feeling quite tired and I wish to go and rest soon." Ella said quickly, instantly regretting it. Boromir was startled by her sudden change in attitude, but he did not say anything. Abruptly she stood up, said goodnight, and walked quickly from the room leaving the bewildered man of Gondor behind. It was not until a long while after he left the library that Boromir realized that he still did not know her name, and now he was less sure that he wanted to.

* * *

The next morning Ella was woken up by Athwenyë, who had come to tell her that she was being summoned to a private meeting with Lord Elrond. There was a small tray with oatmeal and tea that was eaten quickly before she dressed and washed her face. As Athwenyë made sure her wig was in the proper place, Ella picked up her sketchbook and decided she would draw after the meeting. The morning was crisp and bright at the end of October, and it seemed difficult to imagine that there was any danger in the world. Athwenyë led Ella to a small porch where already there were others waiting, and it did not take Ella long to recognize the Nine. Lord Elrond rose from his chair as the two made their presence known, and with a squeeze of Ella's arm Athwenyë took her leave.

"Friends, this is Ella Flynn. She has come here from her home far away in time and place through a means unknown even to Gandalf and myself." Elrond introduced her, as he motioned for her to sit in a chair to his right. "I believe you are quite familiar with the others here, are you not?" he asked, and Ella affirmed this before he continued, "She comes here at my request, and I can assure you that she harbors no ill will or evil in her heart and mind. If you would, Ella, tell the others what you have told Gandalf and myself."

Ella could feel herself becoming quite pale as everyone's focus shifted to her; she did not like where this was going.

"As Master Elrond said, my name is Ella Flynn. I come from Duluth, Minnesota; a place that none of you have ever heard before. That is because it does not exist in your world and time. In my home, you all do not exist except in stories. In my home, there was a man who wrote a great deal of a magic ring carried by a hobbit, and of all the trials he had to face. This man wrote about the Company who traveled with him, and gave quite extensive histories as well as what happened ever after." Ella paused as the Fellowship began to exchange surprised and concerned glances.

"So you have read the future? You know what the fate of all of us will be?" Aragorn asked, and again Ella nodded.

"I find your words quite hard to believe." It was now Boromir who spoke, "If you really do know so much about each of us and what will happen, predict something. Show us that what you say is true!"

"I do not believe that would be wise with the circumstances as they lay-"Elrond began, but Ella interrupted.

"I could not predict every second of the future, but would you settle for a history lesson?" Boromir merely raised his eyebrows, "Very well then. Your journey to Rivendell took a total of 110 days, mainly because you lost your horse at Tharbad. You left from the city of Minas Tirith on July 4th, after a great debate between you and your brother as to who should take on such a journey. You and your brother are very close, and became as such after your mother died when you were ten years old. Her name was Finduilas and she hailed from Dol Amroth." Boromir's mouth now hung agape at her words, "I do not ask you for any pardon or forgiveness. You are the one who asked for proof and I have given it to you." Ella spoke with a matter-of-fact tone.

"That will be sufficient, Ella." Lord Elrond said sharply. "The time has now come to decide where you will be harbored next. Your presence and knowledge has not yet been made known to our enemies, but no one can guarantee how long that will last. It was agreed late last night by Gandalf and I that it should be the ring-bearer and his companions that help decide your fate; especially because of your knowledge regarding their fates."

"You mean to make her our guide?" came Pippin's curious voice, "Ella will be the one to tell us where to go?"

"No!" Gandalf cried, "No, I should think that would make her all too noticeable. If she is to remain secret then her coming and going should remain as hidden as possible."

"Then she should be taken to a place where her knowledge could be put to good use." Boromir said, "Minas Tirith has long stood against Mordor by the strength of our people, and by sending Ella there she could help counter the enemy at every turn!"

"There is too much risk there, and if she should end up being captured then all would be lost." Aragorn warned.

"She has remained hidden so far amongst the Elves. Perhaps Mirkwood or Lothlorien could keep her safe." Legolas now suggested.

It was not long before everyone had a say in where Ella would best be hidden, and the argument went as followed. Aragorn and Legolas believed that she should stay within the realms of Elven folk, and the two youngest Hobbits suggested that she live in the Harbors to the West. Gimli thought she would be safest among, "Men and her own kinsfolk", in the town of Dale or Minas Tirith. Bree was only briefly considered. Boromir seconded the Dwarf's suggestion, and strongly maintained that she should be brought to Minas Tirith. Gandalf was quick to point out that Dale and Minas Tirith were constantly under attack from Mordor and that the road would be perilous. Elvish lands would be safer, but it was difficult to decide if she should go to those in the East, where lands were better protected, or to the West. Only Frodo remained silent and Sam too.

As the debate wore on, Ella grew more and more irritated. She had voiced her opinions and concerns about the roads she was to travel to each location mentioned. All the plans were well-meaning and would get her _to _the cities, but none of them discussed what would happen after. "_'You will not be brought and dropped somewhere as though you were a parcel, Ella._'" Lord Elrond's words floated into her mind, and she realized that it was as though they were talking about a parcel. While she understood that they all only had her best interest and safety at heart, it was quite irksome to be talked about in this way. Quietly she seethed to herself and the debate went on; it was finally decided that the two places most likely to be able to house her would be Lothlorien or Minas Tirith. Aragorn and Gandalf argued that Lothlorien would provide her with safety and absolute invisibility from Sauron, whereas Boromir argued that Minas Tirith would offer the same protection. Gimli seconded this thought and added that it would be best to begin to expose her to "her own kind". That got Ella to speak up,

"'With my own kind?' I have not been unhappy here, nor do I believe I would be unhappy in Lothlorien." She was beginning to let her anger boil over, "Regardless of where I go, I do not see why it should be you to have the final say! I know that you all only want to keep me safe and hidden from the enemy, but I am not some parcel for you to pick up and drop as you please. It is clear now that there are still two places left in this world for me to go in order to ensure that I stay hidden. And if I can help it, I will be the one who decides where I am to go. Thank you all for helping with this matter."

Ella took in a deep breath after she had finished speaking, and suddenly felt very ashamed for her bluntness. No one said anything, and after what seemed like an eternity a quiet voice spoke,

"I want her to journey with us." Frodo said, watching her closely, "Ella may not be allowed to tell us what path to take, but she can still make sure that things go according to the stories in her homeland. She did say that the story told of what happened ever after, and so must mean that there was a world to live in after our journey."

Now it was Ella's turn to allow her mouth to hang open, and the Fellowship began to exchange glances with one another. Lord Elrond had placed his elbow on the arm of his chair and leaned his chin against his hand, lost in thought. Ella could feel her face growing hot as she opened and closed her mouth, trying to find words. Gandalf began to warn that it would only increase the danger to their quest, but also agreed that she could make sure that their journey went as it had been told in her homeland. Murmurs of agreement began to spread, and Ella began to look at each of them carefully before whispering, "You are absolutely mad. I will do no such thing." Standing up so fast that her chair screeched against the floor, Ella left the room.

* * *

Ella was incredibly relieved when she was not immediately called back by Lord Elrond, and she moved as quickly as she could without seeming panicked. She had not meant to slip with her words and she had not noticed that she had practically announced the success of Frodo's journey. Ella now could hardly take notice of the last of the flowers and fall colors as she traced her steps back to her room. Any thoughts of sketching were now gone, and she threw her book onto the bed as she entered. Locking the door behind her, she began to pace back and forth, feeling herself become more anxious with each step.

They could not have possibly expected her to agree to such an outrageous suggestion, and Ella thought she was right to refuse it. Their journey was already a borderline suicide mission with the Ring, and having someone in the group who knew every minute detail of what would happen would only heighten that. It was complete and utter madness to even _suggest_ that she accompany them! And yet, the chance to go and see all that she had read about was all too tempting. Ella was almost certain that anyone else who was so enamored with the trilogy would gladly go along if the invitation had been extended. '_It wouldn't be right, though!_' she argued silently. It would fly in the face of cannon, and would completely break with the "Nine Walkers against Nine Wraiths" idea presented in the books. Even though both of the 'safe havens' would be reached on the journey, there was no guarantee that Ella would make it that far. '_I barely speak Westron clearly enough to be understood and I can't even fight! How on earth would they expect me to contribute or be useful at all?_' She thought.

On and on her internal debate went until eventually she had worked herself into such frenzy that Ella's room felt stifling, and she had to step outside for a breath of air. As she made her way down to the courtyard below her room, Ella paused in mid-step upon seeing that someone was already sitting there. Boromir sat on one of the low stone benches with his back upon the wall and his eyes closed. Ella debated going back to her room or trying to quietly sneak past, but before she could move his eyes were on her.

"I came to apologize for the way you were spoken of earlier." He said quietly, "You are not a piece of baggage, nor should that have been implied."

Ella was taken aback, but accepted the apology and a strange silence settled in the courtyard. Ella found that once again she was being scrutinized by the captain, and she did not like it.

"Why do you insist upon doing that?" she finally asked, and Boromir gave a start. "Why do you stare at me? It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"A bad habit," he replied with a small chuckle, "I am merely trying to get a sense of what kind of person you are. In my homeland, women are very delicate and easily disturbed by unpleasant things. Yet I feel as though you would not be one to merely stand aside and let others do things for you. At the meeting this morning, you did not seem to enjoy having your fate decided by anyone other than yourself. I somehow get the impression that you would fight until the very end for what you thought was right."

Ella was very unnerved at his assessment of her, "Do you always do this to people you meet or just to those who have done the same to you?" She asked as she crossed the courtyard on the side opposite of him.

"Both, I like to have a very thorough picture of whom I am dealing with." He countered.

"Well then, keep painting away. I will certainly not be one that you shall finish in one sitting." Ella retorted, and he laughed as she moved through the archway. When she heard him stand and begin to follow her she picked up her pace, but he merely called after her,

"I also do not believe that you are one to run away either." He paused when he saw that she slowed down, "You do not seem like the type who was raised to run from opportunity and hide behind others to protect you." The young woman scurried away, and Boromir was left to hope that he had gotten through to her somehow.

There was no intended path to Ella's footsteps, and soon she was outside of the walls of the House and meandering about in the woods. She had become so wrapped up in her thoughts that Ella simply let her feet carry her where they may. Boromir had been right, and Ella did not like how easily he had read her thoughts. '_Karma is a bitch!_' she thought to herself as she kicked a nearby stone.

'Independent' and 'resolute' were often used to describe Ella's mannerisms as she grew up. She had always been one to never back away from something if she felt it was truly right. Even if it meant that she had to struggle, argue, and fight for it. When she decided that she wanted to go to art school, her parents immediately tried to dissuade her. They pointed out that the field was very competitive and that there would be little chance of her getting a job. Then after her first year she announced that she wanted to teach art, they again tried to convince her to teach something a little more desirable. Ella would still counter them at every argument regarding her passion, and eventually the debates stopped. Her mother had once told her that after a while she realized that Ella would be successful at teaching art, because of how passionate and persuasive she could be. She believed that her daughter would talk her way into working at a school, and did not realize how right she was until Ella received her first job.

Both of their children had turned out this way, but the key difference was that Maggie had a tendency to act first and think later. Ella would think through her actions, and would very carefully calculate how sound her rational was in an argument. This way she felt surer of herself and the decisions she made. Often this decision making lead to her and her father having deep conversations and by the end it would be clear to Ella how she should next act.

'_If my Dad were here now, what would he say? What would he tell me to do?_' Ella mused. The more she thought about it, the more she could almost hear him. She imagined that he would tell her to consider what Frodo had said, and that she should remember that time was running out. Eventually, one way or another, she would leave Rivendell in order to hide someplace safer. And would it really be such a terrible thing to go with the Fellowship?

How could she manage to face all the perils of their journey? Ella remembered the first time she had read the books, and she had to have her father skip over the darkest parts because she was too scared to know what happened. At that time, however, she was only twelve. Now she was twenty-eight and faced with an incredible decision: would she find some other company to take her to Lothlorien or Minas Tirith or would she accompany the Fellowship? Fear began to well up from deep within her, threatening to once again make her bolt in panic. Sitting down heavily on a fallen tree, Ella rested her head on her knees and threaded her fingers in her hair. All of a sudden, a memory long since buried resurfaced:

* * *

"_This is the fourth institution to deny me a position, Dad. Two of them were specifically requesting new grads and I still was rejected! What if, after this next term ends and a whole new batch of new grads is out, I can't find anything?" Ella asked as she casted her line out into the water. These fears had plagued her for months now, but she refused to let them show in front of her Mom and Maggie. _

_ "Ellie" He called her by her pet name, "They will pick you sooner or later. You are a fantastic artist and a wonderful teacher. Someone is bound to see how great you would be at their school." _

_ "But when, Dad? I'm afraid that the longer I stay out of work and out of school the less my diploma will actually mean. What if I never find a real job, and I work at the café for the rest of my life?" Ella continued with a knit brow. Her father sighed, _

_ "Ellie, you just gotta take it all one day at a time. Baby steps. You got rejected today? Okay, then you go back out there tomorrow and keep at it! No one ever said this was going to be easy, but you're going to make it. I know you will. You're too much of a fighter to just give up when things get tough." He paused to reel in his line and cast it off of the other side of the boat. "One step at a time, Ellie. Baby steps."_

* * *

"Baby steps." Ella whispered out loud and she lifted her head. It was true that the thought of traveling with the Fellowship was frightening, but it was also an opportunity that she could hardly pass. However in order to agree to go along Ella would have to work out some of her own fears, and she would have to do them carefully and slowly. '_Baby steps._' She thought to herself as she stood from the log. She started to walk again, thinking about everything that would happen to the company on their journey and how she would handle the situations. The first leg of the journey would be unbearably cold and miserable, and Ella decided that would be something to just deal with when the time came. Cold was manageable. Moria was another story; not only would she have to fight for the first time, but she would also have to allow them to lose Gandalf to the Balrog. That would be unbearable to watch, but Ella knew that it would have to happen in order for things to be set right. After that would be Lothlorien, and…and there she would most likely remain there until the journey was complete. Now that she thought about it, Ella did not foresee too much damage being done. Being part of the Fellowship for the first part of the journey couldn't cause too much trouble, and as long as she kept quiet Ella couldn't see anything going wrong. There was still that little bit of fear though, as she walked near the top of the waterfall by the swimming hole. '_Baby steps._'

Ella looked down into the water below and stepped back with a sharp inhalation. Slowly breathing it out, she looked again, '_Baby steps'_ and she jumped over the ledge.

Please review!


	11. Training

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything belonging to Tolkien.

* * *

The main purpose of jumping from the top of the waterfall into the swimming hole was to help Ella overcome fear. At least, that is what she told herself while she was falling. As soon as she hit the frigid water though, she instantly regretted it and began thinking of a hundred other fears she could have chosen to face. Ones that weren't quite so rash or cold. The air was forced out of her lungs and her skin tingled painfully at the cold water. Frantically she kicked off from the bottom to reach the surface again. When she had reached air and had pushed her wig out of her face, Ella looked and realized that the current had carried her further than she had intended. Now she was dangerously close to the part of the swimming hole that emptied itself into a river. Furiously paddling herself towards the shore, Ella felt her fingertips brush the stone before she was swept downstream.

She continued to try to move towards the shoreline, and soon became aware of a figure darting along after her. The water splashing in her face prevented her from clearly seeing who it was, but it wasn't long before she felt another hand grasp her arm and haul her out of the water.

"How did you end up in the water, Ella?" It had been Elladan who had pulled her out, and who was now wrapping her in his cloak.

"I-I-I jumped of-off the le-ledge." Ella managed to say between her chattering teeth. The elf shook his head, and began to walk her quickly back to Rivendell. As they walked, Ella soon became aware that she had lost a slipper while she swam and that her wig was only half on. She began to straighten it while they entered the House and Elladan came to a sudden halt.

Elrond, Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, and Elrohir had come hurrying to meet them. The Sons of Elrond had just begun to begin their hunt for the remaining Ringwraiths when they spotted Ella in the water. Elrohir had gone back to Rivendell to get help, while Elladan stayed and fished her out.

"Ella, are you alright? What has happened?" Lord Elrond asked, checking her over for any injury.

"I-I'm fine. J-j-just decided to take a sw-swim, is all." Ella replied to the shocked group.

"What madness drove you to jump in the river at this time of year?" Gandalf cried.

"I had to find my courage." She answered.

"At the bottom of the swimming hole?" said Elrohir drily.

"Actually Boromir helped m-me think of it."

"I most certainly did NOT tell you to jump into a river! Nor did I imply that it would help you find courage!" Boromir spluttered, "If you had any plans to do what you did, then I had no knowledge of them and would have stopped you when we spoke earlier."

"I am sorry." Ella said quickly, raising an apologetic hand, "I did not mean to imply that you had anything to do with this. However your words earlier were helpful to me and in my decision making."

"Ella, we need to get you inside and into a new change of clothes-"Lord Elrond began but Ella continued speaking.

"No wait! I want to say this first: I will go with them, and will make sure things go according to the stories in my homeland. I have some conditions though: the first being that it will be understood by all that I cannot interfere in any way. This means that if anything bad should happen, then it was meant to be and no blame can be laid on me. Second, I want to learn some form of self-defense. In my home we do not learn skills to fight. It is not common knowledge. And lastly, I want to learn some skill to survive in the wild. I do not care if it is something as small as stick gathering; I want to be helpful to this company. Are these fair?"

"Your terms are reasonable, Ella, but we will not come to an agreement now. Let us gather the rest of the company in the library and get you dried off, and then we can discuss them." Lord Elrond spoke with some finality, and Ella went off to her room at a brisk walk.

* * *

She hung the borrowed cloak over a chair to dry as she closed the door, and then removed her wig and remaining shoe. Peeling off her clothes she grabbed one of the towels from her wardrobe and dried off before launching herself into her bed. The soft blankets wrapped tightly around her quickly brought warmth back into her limbs, and she was loath to leave her cozy cocoon. After being snuggled in for about five minutes, Ella began to extract herself from her bed. She changed into a new gown and went to put on her wig. The cold, sopping, tangled mess of hair on the table did not look at all appealing, and Ella opted out of wearing it. '_They would have to see me without it at some point._' She rationalized.

Wrapping her own cloak around her shoulders for extra warmth, Ella picked up the borrowed one and headed to the library. She could see that she was the last to arrive, and the room instantly became silent as she walked in. Looking at the shocked faces, and feeling a little uncomfortable being stared at, Ella spoke,

"I know it was very strange of me to swim in the river in October, but it helped bring me to an important decision."

"Your hair!" Pippin cried, not being able to contain himself any longer, "What happened to your hair?"

"My hair? Oh! You mean this?" Ella rubbed her head, "What you saw earlier was not my real hair, as you can see. Ehm, when I come here in July, my hair was gone. This is what has grown back so far."

"Perhaps you had better go into further detail regarding your initial coming to Rivendell." Gandalf said slowly, "Before any decisions are made regarding you accompanying the ring bearer."

Ella nodded and her eyes suddenly lit up, and she asked for a moment before running from the room. She came back shortly carrying a small, framed canvas, and was a little out of breath. Removing the cloth covering the frame, Ella looked it over carefully before slowly turning it to show the others.

"This is me upon my arrival to Rivendell." She said over the gasps. Even Lord Elrond seemed surprised at her newest creation. After allowing them time to look back and forth from the drawing to Ella, she turned it away and placed it against the desk.

"There were lots of troubles in my homeland." She began, and told them everything that she was able to remember of the years before she found herself in Middle Earth. After an hour and several questions had passed, Ella had recounted the change in government, the deaths of her father and Maggie, and her imprisonment.

"Now that you know these things about me, Frodo, do you still wish that I accompany you?" she asked, and there was a long silence.

"Yes, I do." Frodo replied with a nod, "Lord Elrond has told us already of your wishes before we leave Rivendell."

"Do you think that they are fair? Do all of you? " Ella looked around the room as everyone voiced agreement.

"There are two things that we would like to add, Ella." Aragorn said, "We have all agreed that it would be wise for you to have a chaperone. Should our journey take us to any of the cities that were spoken of earlier that could be safe havens for you, then this person would remain with you. They would also be the one to find someone within the city to be a more permanent guardian for you. Does this seem reasonable?"

Ella thought it over for a moment before asking, "How are you to choose who will accompany me?"

"It would all depend on where we go." Gandalf said, "For example, if our path were to take us to Mirkwood then Legolas would become your chaperone. It would be his duty to find someone to take his place should he decide to continue on with the ring bearer. We have all agreed to take part in this depending on where our path takes us."

"Very well then, I believe that this is a fair agreement." Ella said after some consideration, "What is your second?"

"We have discussed this at great length and have decided that it would be best for you to be in disguise." Gandalf spoke carefully.

"That is fine wi-"Ella began.

"You would be disguised as a man." Gandalf interrupted, and there was silence.

"That is fine with me." Ella repeated and again she managed to shock everyone, "What is so surprising?"

"We expected a little bit of resistance at the last one. Instead you accepted it far more easily than the first." Aragorn explained.

"Indeed, most women in Gondor would be appalled at being asked to dress like men." Boromir added.

Ella shrugged, "In my home most women wear trousers and many have their hair cut like mine. I had always wondered what I would look like with short hair." Another pause,

"How do you tell the men and women apart?" Gimli asked.

"The same way anyone else would." Ella replied, and drew in the air an hourglass shape.

"Then it is all settled." Lord Elrond said, and the conversation moved on.

Now that everything had been agreed to, the next order was to begin the necessary preparations for the journey to Mount Doom. It was decided that Boromir would help her training in self-defense and that Ella would also begin to study plants and roots. Sam and Aragorn were appointed to help her identify plants that were edible or could be used for healing. As the party began to disband, Erestor entered the room.

"Forgive my intrusion, Master Elrond, but I wanted to inform you that your sons are prepared to leave now and are waiting for Lord Aragorn." He said, and Aragorn stood and thanked him for the message. "I also wanted to report to you an interesting story I heard today. It seems that our master chef was pulling in his nets from the river this afternoon and came across the most peculiar thing. When he showed it to me, I asked if I could bring the item in question to you to see what you could make of it." Erestor reached into the pocket of his robe and began to pull something out, "He said that it appeared to be the fin of an odd fish, and yet there was no fish attached."

He held up the 'fin': it was a small, damp slipper. The very same one that Ella had lost earlier that day, and there was much amusement in Erestor's eyes. Ella took the shoe from him, thanked him, and took her leave; laughter followed her down the corridor, making her shake her head and smile. '_That Elf thinks he is __**so**__ clever._' She thought to herself.

* * *

It seemed to Ella that November came and went in the blink of an eye, and as December began she found she was feeling very nervous. Her training with Boromir was coming along well enough, but she still felt unprepared for battle. Initially it had been incredibly difficult, almost to the point where she wanted to give up. It wasn't just the physical demands that had frustrated her, but Boromir's style of speech and her accent. Often times he would use vocabulary that Ella called 'high speech', or rather words that were more formal than she was used to. Her accent also caused trouble when Boromir asked her to repeat herself three to four times before she would draw in the sand what she was saying. It took about a week before they both began to understand one another; Boromir used slightly less formal phrasing, and Ella tried to enunciate her words as best she could. He was a very strict and thorough teacher, and taught her to fight with sword and knife as well as hand to hand combat.

"Even the best soldiers in Gondor needed years of training." He told her on one particularly grueling afternoon, "Do not be discouraged. Now come at me again!" And he prepared himself for her strike.

Ella gave a slight sigh and loosened her shoulders; they had been training for the past two hours with only one break. She had gotten used to this pattern, but today Ella felt that he was coming on much harder and faster than before. She was drenched in sweat, but didn't dare stop moving because she would quickly become cold. Lifting the sword and moving into position, they circled one another until Ella lunged at him. In the blink of an eye she was on her back, her sword lie a few feet from her hand, and the wind was knocked out of her. She sat up with a groan and waited for the world to stop spinning before she worked her way to her feet. Then the word she most dreaded,

"Again."

"You are getting better." He said an hour later as they finished, "You have come a long way since we began a month ago."

"I am still only a novice, and although your training is very intense I still have some worry." Ella confessed as she sheathed her blade.

"I would be worried if you did not have any concerns." Boromir replied, "There have been battles where even I grew worried. The key is to not let that fear show. If your enemy can see your fear, then he knows that he has already won the battle."

Thanking him for the day's work and for his encouragement, Ella then took her leave of the sparring court. After taking a long, hot bath she dressed and lit the lamps in her room and sat at the table. There were two small stacks of books there; one containing information about plants and roots, the other to help practice Westron. Taking a book from each, Ella closed her eyes and mixed them up on the table until she couldn't remember which was which.

'_Whatever book I hold is the book I study until supper._' She thought, and opened her eyes, '_Plants it is._'

It was simple memorization of the shape of the leaf, the described texture, smell, and taste. Since winter had arrived it was difficult to obtain most of the plants in her books, but Gandalf alluded to travelling south. Which meant warmer weather and a chance for her to be tested on what she had learned, something that almost worried Ella. While she had no doubt she was beginning to differentiate between helpful and harmful, being a month away from studying would prove to make it all the more challenging. This made her study all the more, and there had been more than one occasion where Athwenyë had to come and remind her that it was time for supper. Tonight was no exception, and the elf laughed as she warned,

"You will learn yourself to death, Ella! If you continue on the way you do."

They made their way to supper, and the remainder of the evening Ella spent with her friend. As the departure of the Fellowship drew nearer, Ella found she had very little time alone. When she was alone it was to study or prepare for her journey. She had even stopped dreaming for quite some time, but Ella was a little relieved by this. Usually her dreams caused her sorrow and confusion, and she was glad to be free of these for the time being. Still, she made a note to herself to ask Lord Elrond for a small supply of his tea blend in case of nightmares while traveling. The last thing the Fellowship would need is for her to have a fit of hysteria in the wilderness or worse, in Moria. Ella decided to call her studies complete the week before the expected departure, and devoted all of her time to thoroughly enjoy her time in Rivendell and with Athwenyë. It was a week that seemed to pass all too quickly.

* * *

Please review!


	12. Cold Reuploaded

**Disclaimer:** Anything (Quotes, characters, places, etc.) that belongs to Tolkien is solely his. Everything else is my original work.

**A/N**: I strongly recommend before reading this chapter to look up the short film 'Skwerl' on YouTube. It allows English speakers to hear how their language sounds to non-English speakers. It was also inspiration for this story line; and now without further ado…

* * *

Ella and Athwenyë stood at the edge of her bed, carefully looking over the items strewn across it. Her pack sat upon her pillow, empty, but its flap gaped open ready to be filled. She had been given a set of men's clothing to wear on her journey and a simple traveling gown for when they neared cities. The trousers she was given were dark brown, the shirt was grey, and over this she wore a soft leather vest. Her traveling gown was pine green with very minimal gold embroidery along the wrists. A sword had been issued to her as well, and a small knife was its mate. Ella also had a blanket, winter clothing, a small cup, plate, and eating utensils as well. She now had just enough room left for her sketchbook and a small wallet of charcoal. The sun was beginning to set and Ella knew that it would soon be time to leave. Athwenyë held her pack open for her as she carefully stuffed it, and just as she was about to pack away her book the elf stopped her.

"I have something I wanted to give to you before you left." She said, "A token of our friendship."

From her pocket she pulled out a small frame wrought from silver on a band of burgundy silk cloth. Within the frame was a portrait of herself and Athwenyë, sitting side-by-side and smiling.

"I hope you like it. I painted it myself." She said as Ella gazed at it. Her departure felt all too real suddenly, and she realized that it was very likely that she would never see Athwenyë again. Ella tried to swallow the lump in her throat and hugged her friend tightly.

"Thank you. This is wonderful." She whispered.

When she pulled away, she hastily wiped away the tears that had fallen. Athwenyë gave her a sad smile, and showed her that the band fit snugly around the cover of her sketchbook. It would help to hold it shut and protect the pages inside from smearing. They finished packing in silence, and as they left the room Ella turned and looked around one last time before closing the door forever. The pair walked arm-in-arm down to the Hall of Fire for all final farewells. Ella felt fear beginning to swell inside her chest, and her grip on Athwenyë's arm grew.

"Courage! Courage, Ella!" the elf murmured.

"What if I should never return? What if we never meet again?" Ella frantically whispered back.

"And what if the sun, the moon, and the stars fall out of the sky?" Athwenyë replied, trying to lighten her spirits, "We do not yet know the end of all things. Well, you do, but you do not yet know your own end. I do not think it shall be an unhappy one. Have courage, Ella, you have now some skill for your journey. I have faith that we will meet again." Athwenyë's words were soothing and she gave Ella's arm a reassuring squeeze.

There was already a small party gathered in the hall, mostly Elrond's advisors and his sons. All were there to say goodbye and to wish them luck on their journey.

"It has been an honor to have met you, Erestor. I do not believe I could thank you enough for the use of your study and paints." Ella said as the elf approached. He gave a low bow,

"The pleasure has been mine. I have no doubt that wherever you go and live that the city will soon know your hand. I have one question before you go: what shall become of your paintings here?"

"They should be destroyed." Ella said after a moment of thought, "Believe me when I say that it will be a long time before their horror is forgotten."

Erestor nodded and bowed again, "Farewell Ella Flynn. May the stars shine on your path."

Elladan and Elrohir now came to speak with her, "Our kinsfolk, Legolas, who journeys with you may be swift and brave, but that should not be any reason for you to go jumping into rivers." Elladan said, and Ella laughed.

"Do not worry. It is now far too cold for swimming, and all thoughts of doing so are reserved until summertime."

They said goodbye to one another and the group headed outside. Lord Elrond had provided jackets and fur lined cloaks for their journey, and Ella had no doubt they would keep her warmer than any other cloak. They waited in the dark at the doorstep of Rivendell in silence. Ella took a moment for one last look of the House before turning to Athwenyë. It almost seemed that the night had swallowed her; her dark hair and cloak blended into the shadows. Only the elf's pale face and blue eyes could be seen. Ella let the chatter of the Fellowship fade around her as she moved to stand near Athwenyë, but jumped nearly out of her skin at the loud, sudden sounding of a horn.

"Slow should you be to wind that horn again, Boromir. Until you stand once more on the borders of your land, and dire need is on you." Lord Elrond warned as Boromir returned the horn to his side.

"Maybe, but always I have let my horn cry at setting forth, and though thereafter we may walk in the shadows, I will not go forth as a thief in the night." The man replied.

Ella gave a light sigh and looked about the group. The hobbits and Bilbo were huddled near the door, and Aragorn sat on the steps below. His forehead was pressed to his knees, and Ella was struck by how burdened he looked. '_He doesn't know how great his burden will become._' Ella thought. She almost felt sad, but knew that it all had to happen in order for him to claim his birthright. Now there was movement within the house, and Athwenyë gave her a final embrace before stepping back into the shadows. Lord Elrond and Gandalf appeared, drew the Fellowship together, and Elrond spoke his final words of advice.

"Farewell, and may the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!"

As they left whispered farewells followed them and occasionally Ella thought she could make out the shapes of Elves in the darkness. They made their way up and out of the valley and took in one last look of the House before turning south.

* * *

While preparing for the journey, Ella thought little of the cold. Being from Duluth and from a state famous for its winters she believed it wouldn't be a bother. And how wrong she was! It wasn't so much the temperature but the wind. It felt like no matter how many layers she had one the wind still managed to find a way through. Gandalf did not want to risk attention by lighting a fire, and so warmth was obtained through movement. Even then it was sometimes difficult to be warm. One particularly windy day, Ella attempted to wear her traveling gown over her other clothes before Aragorn stopped her.

"You should only wear your gown within the safety of a city. You are disguised, remember?"

"It's just as well," She replied, stuffing the gown away, "It did not fit over these clothes anyway."

"It is a good disguise though." Boromir chimed in, "Many times I forget you are a woman, until you speak."

It was quite some time before Ella noticed the weather had changed. She had lost count of the days since leaving Rivendell, and was now going of memory of the story. The sun now came out and mountains were visible to the east and to the south. Now Ella knew exactly where they were, and that it wouldn't be long before they faced their first threat. As the rest made their way to where Gandalf and Frodo had stopped, they were told that the name of the country was Hollin. Gimli began naming the mountains for the Company as it was decided they would rest and light a fire. As they set up their small camp, and Bill was un-laden, Ella looked around.

The sun shone brightly but still the land seemed bare and lonely. From where she stood, Ella could not see any nearby water source or any animals for that matter. Shrugging her pack off her shoulders, she sat down near the growing flames. It wasn't long before there was food cooking, and Ella began asking Gimli for the mountain names again. Dwarvish was a very heavy, throaty language compared to Westron in her mind. Some of the words even sounded like boulders rolling down a hill when Gimli spoke them. Ella did not think much of her pronunciation, but the Dwarf insisted that she as correct.

"You're a lot better than I anticipated, and I may have you fluent in Dwarvish yet!" He laughed.

"I have enough trouble speaking and being understood in Westron already, Gimli." Ella chuckled, "Do not put too much hope in my speech just yet."

"What does your natural language sound like? Would you say something for us?" Sam asked as he carefully began to dish food out to the group.

"_Hello. My name is Ella Flynn. It is very nice to meet you._" Ella couldn't remember the last time she had spoken in English, but it felt comforting somehow.

As they ate, Ella was asked many questions about her home and family. She told them everything as best she could, and tried to avoid the complex machinery and technology. She didn't want to try and explain how a car moved or how a television worked. Eventually they all began to talk of their own homes and how life went on there. Legolas was in the middle of describing the Throne Room in Mirkwood when Merry called out to Aragorn. Ella hadn't noticed when he stood and left the group, or how nervous he looked, but she was not the one who needed the explanation. The Company grew silent and still as Aragorn reported that there had been no sign of life anywhere. It was then decided that a watch would be set and that it was time for them to sleep.

Ella had a lot of trouble falling asleep, and eventually she resigned herself to staring up at the sky. Her attention snapped to the watchers when Sam began whispering. Ella held very still and it was not much longer before Aragorn and Sam threw themselves down. Birds, large and black, swooped down from the sky, cawing as they went. When she looked back at the prone figures, Aragorn was watching her curiously. A lifetime seemed to pass before he sat up,

"You expected this?" He quietly asked, and she nodded.

"It was told just as it happened." Was her careful response.

"Then you should rest, now that the present danger has passed." He replied.

He went on to explain to Sam the meaning of the flock, and Ella fell into uneasy rest. When she was woken for her watch she gave a great start, nearly punching Boromir in the jaw.

"Easy!" He cried, lurching back, "It is only I." Ella apologized quickly before taking up watch, and she nervously looked in all directions. There would be a wolf pack that tracked them, but she could not remember if it occurred before or after the attempted pass at Caradhras. Regardless, it was not an event she looked forward to, and as a child her father skipped over that part. The hour seemed to pass at a snail's pace, and she was more than happy to wake Gimli for his turn.

The next time Ella opened her eyes the rest of the group was waking as well. The _crebain_ had put a damper on everyone's mood, and there was a great disappointment at the prospect of no more fires. High in the sky the birds could be seen by everyone, and once the sun had set, Aragorn led them on. The group travelled in silence through the night, and when they next made camp a debate began between Gandalf and Aragorn. The stillness of the night and growing day had calmed Ella's nerves somewhat, and she slept easily. When the company was next roused, it had been decided to make for Caradhras. Boromir advised that they all carry as much wood as possible when crossing the mountain pass.

As the climb grew steeper, the road began to disappear under dark clouds. It wasn't long before snow began to fall, fast and thick, and Ella lost feeling in her fingers. They paused once, causing Ella to run into Boromir's shield, and for a little while the snow and wind let up. While they rested Ella stamped her feet to keep her blood moving. Blizzards, especially harsh ones, were not uncommon in Minnesota. However travelling during one was considered unwise and suicidal. They hadn't rested long before they started walking again, and the blizzard started back up with them. Ella's flesh began to crawl, but not from the cold. There were faint and spooky voices that seemed to chant far off. Occasionally there was a rumble, and rocks would tumble down the mountainside. Ahead, Ella could hear Gandalf and Aragorn conversing but she could not make anything of it. Soon they were led to a high wall which offered some protection, and there they stopped.

Now more than ever Ella wished she had remained in Rivendell. While she knew what would happen, it seemed like an eternity before decisions were made. The cold made the waiting miserable. Suddenly she was knocked aside as Boromir pulled Frodo out of a snow bank.

"This will be the death of the halflings, Gandalf!" He cried over the wind. The wizard passed around a flask, from which everyone took a sip. The miruvor warmed Ella quickly and raised her spirits somewhat; soon after a fire was started, but the wood burned all too quickly. The Fellowship now realized that the only way to continue on would be to retreat from the mountain.

They began their descent and quickly found that the way was blocked by a wall of snow. Aragorn and Boromir began to plow a path through the snow while the rest sat and waited. It wasn't long before Legolas also took off to find where the wall ended. As he ran over the top of the snow, Ella couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his ability. An hour passed before the trio returned and proclaimed that a successful path had been laid. Initially there was some concern amongst the hobbits as the snow still towered above them, but Boromir offered to carry them. Picking up both Merry and Pippin, he led the way down the hillside. Aragorn moved to pick up Frodo and Sam before Ella stopped him,

"I can carry Sam." She said, and before any objections were made she slung her backpack around to her front and knelt. Cautiously, Sam wrapped his arms around her neck and Ella carried him, piggyback, the whole way down. She and Aragorn were the last ones down, and the rest of the group stared as she set the hobbit on his feet.

"Not only does your outfit make you look like a man, but it gives you the strength of one too!" Boromir laughed.

"That's right! So you had better mind your manners or I shall take you to the ground." She mock threatened, barely managing to keep the grin spreading across her face.

The smiles were quickly wiped when a loud rumble came from behind, and in an instant the freshly made path was buried once more.

"Enough, enough!" Gimli shouted, "We are departing as quickly as we may!"

Ella would have laughed at him if she hadn't experienced the mountain's cruelty. As they moved, the sun had come out and the snow became thinner upon the ground. However it seemed that wherever she looked, black spots followed. The _crebain_ were everywhere it seemed. Finally they tok rest, food, and Gandalf offered another sip of miruvor.

Then the debate began, and Ella grew uneasy. As the discussion wore on, the wind had picked up again and she wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. Thoughts of wolves came back to her, and she anxiously scanned the horizon. She barely noticed the lull and jumped when Aragorn gave a shout. The howling of wolves could now be heard in the wind, and the Company scrambled to the top of a small nearby hill. A fire was lit and everyone sat around it facing outward with weapons ready. Ella barely slept while she wasn't on watch, and every now and then two glinting eyes could be seen in the darkness. When it was nearly dawn the attack began, and during the mayhem Ella managed to stab a wolf through the eye before Gandalf intervened. Barely had she managed to throw herself to the ground before she felt the heat roar over her head. The howls of the wolves faded as dawn broke, and there was no sound save for the crackling of embers.

There was a collective sigh, and instantly they began to prepare to move. In the growing light they could only make out scorched tree tops and leftover arrows. The bodies of the slain wolves were nowhere to be seen, nor were there any signs of them. Ella shuddered and attempted to re-sheath her sword; her hands shook so badly that she almost stabbed herself. When she finally managed it she looked up to see Boromir standing before her,

"It will pass." He said quietly, gesturing to her hands, "It's a normal reaction. You did well."

Ella nodded and thanked him before falling into step behind Sam and Bill. The wind now died completely and the sun climbed higher into the cloudless sky. The Company now began to turn their path toward Moria, and a knot formed in Ella's stomach. It was the worst to know how great the danger would be, and not be able to say anything. She would not even be able to explain why it would have to happen. At the next brief halt Gandalf pointed ahead to bare, flat cliffs. They continued to scramble over stones and rough country, and Gandalf appeared troubled by the absence of a stream. Eventually they found its dried bed, and Gimli managed to find the stairs that had bordered the water falls that had once existed. When they had gotten to the top of the dried waterfall, they saw an enormous black lake. Around the edge of it they walked and the Walls of Moria loomed over them. At one point a stagnant creek remnant stopped them, but it was shallow and they crossed it as quickly as possible. A plop from the center of the lake caused them to pause and turn to see silent ripples gliding across the water. Gandalf urged them on and it was only a few more paces before they stopped again. There were two great trees standing tall and proud, and Ella knew that they were at the East Gate of Moria.

* * *

I was asked in a review last week what Ella looked like in my mind. Within 'The 1,000th Crane', she is described as having hazel eyes (_Her hazel eyes traveled over to the clock, the ice-blue numbers read 2:23 AM…_) and brown-auburn hair (_…and tying back her shoulder length brown hair…her once shoulder length auburn hair was gone_).

With her modified appearance her hair style resembles something of a shaggy pixie cut; think something a little longer than Halle Berry circa 2002. Her physical features are back to their original since she regained her weight in Rivendell, and she is of average build. Not petite, but no outrageous curves either. As far as the extent and remnants of her scars from prison…I am purposefully withholding this information. I have a good use for it, I promise!

With my writing style I prefer to embed descriptions of my characters within the story as I feel writing a paragraph just to describe how my character looks is overkill. I am really glad that someone has asked what my character looks like! It has helped me grow a little in my writing style, and I now know I need to work on my descriptors of characters. I'm still trying to find that nice balance of just enough information to give my readers an adequate picture without going overboard. Thank you for sticking with me!

**IMPORTANT** **A/N: **I uploaded this chapter on Sunday but my stats tracker says that this chapter doesn't exist. I've re-uploaded it now, and I'm wondering if you guys can help me out by letting me know if you can read it. Just send me a PM or let me know in a review! Thank you guys for all your help and for reading! :D

~DiamondTook3


	13. In the Darkness

**Disclaimer:** Anything belonging to Tolkien (quotes, characters, places, etc.) belongs solely to him.

* * *

For a brief moment Ella forgot about the peril they were in, and she marveled at the beauty of the East Gate. As soon as the moonlight shone on them, the intricate carvings appeared and she gasped. The picture in her book at home and the description accompanying it did not prepare her for how the doors looked in person. The lines looked as though they were made from the moon itself, instead of mirroring off the mithril inlay. Even the stars seemed to twinkle in their carved places! Ella would have given anything for a good set of paints and time to recreate the image before her. The bubble of marvel burst at Gandalf's voice,

"Knock on the doors with your head, Peregrin Took! But if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try and find the opening words."

Now Gandalf began to murmur, speak, and shout all manner of spells, occasionally striking the doors with his staff. He finally sad down, defeated, and bent his head in thought. As the wind picked up the howling of wolves could be heard again. Ella could hardly keep her eyes from the lake, and felt so anxious to move that she almost shouted the password herself. She gave a start when there was a loud splash from the lake, but was relieved when she realized it had been Boromir throwing a stone. She pressed herself further against the wall as Frodo reproached the man. Suddenly there was laughter, and Gandalf stood up, saying,

"_Mellon._"

Slowly the doors swung open and they carefully made their way in, and that's when chaos broke out. Frodo gave a cry from behind Ella as a long tentacle pulled him away towards the water. Frantically, the hobbits began to hack at it until he was released.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted, and there was a mad dash through the doors.

Stumbling through debris that had littered the doorway, the Fellowship scrambled further in. There was a loud crumbling sound and then they were swallowed by darkness and silence. The only sound now was their panting.

There was a soft tap and a small, faint light appeared at the end of Gandalf's staff. Like moths to a candle, the Fellowship drew close around it. The only way out now was to travel through Moria, and it was agreed by all that it would be done as quickly and silently as possible. They started up the long, grand staircase and to Ella; it seemed to go on forever. When they reached a large landing Frodo asked to rest for a while and allow them to eat. Everyone quickly settled down and took their meal in silence, and they were each given a third sip from Gandalf's flask before continuing.

The journey was incredibly disorienting, and almost felt as though Ella were living out a nightmare. The air seemed to grow warmer and soon it was uncomfortably hot. By the light she could see stairs, corridors, and archways that lead into darkness. Ella half expected a goblin to suddenly lurch out from the shadows at them and from time to time she felt dizzy from going by so many empty passages. Finally she fixed her gaze forward to attempt to reorient herself. As the Company drew further into Moria their path became more and more difficult. Large chunks of the stair were missing, pillars that had fallen across the way, and cracks and gaps in the floor. One gap was at least seven feet wide and forced them all to take flying leaps across it. '_I knew jumping from that waterfall would come in handy._' Ella thought to herself as Legolas helped her to her feet.

It was all too soon after that when Gandalf halted again, and could not remember enough for them to continue. There was an adjacent room where they decided to rest and in the center was a great open pit. While everyone else had busied themselves with getting ready for sleep, no one noticed Pippin pick up a stone and toss it into the pit.

"What's that?" Gandalf cried, turning to see Pippin's guilty face, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

For a moment there was silence, and then a drumming noise began deep below them. When they had finished, everyone held their breath and slowly released them when nothing else happened. Gandalf put the young hobbit on first watch for his transgression and then settled himself down into his blanket. While one-by-one everyone else fell asleep, Ella remained tightly curled in her own blanket with every muscle tensed. Pressing her eyes shut, she tried to sleep but it eluded her for a long time. As the night wore on, Ella eventually allowed herself to relax, and she drifted off.

* * *

** She was sitting at a metal table in a cold, metal chair. She was panting as though she had run a marathon, and her throat burned. Her arms were strapped to the back of the chair, and from the waist up she was naked. Across from her was a neatly dressed man in a brown uniform. His dark hair had been combed and gelled neatly across his scalp, and his face was very angular. Cold, blue eyes stared at her intently, **

** "Ms. Flynn you could very easily make all of this stop and you could set yourself free. All you need to do is answer our questions honestly and quickly. You do understand this, don't you?" His voice sounded concerned for her, but Ella knew differently. **

** "Yes, I understand and I am telling you the truth. Everything I have said is-"Her voice began to rise before she was interrupted. **

** "Now, now. Hysterics won't help you here. Let's start from the beginning again, shall we?" He stood up and began to pace slowly in front of the table. **

** "How did you get to ?" He asked, staring down at her intensely. **

** "I drove myself." She answered. **

** "Who were you meeting there?"**

** "I was going to get my sister. I was supposed to bring her home."**

** "Why were you protesting against your government?"**

** "I was not protesting!" Ella shouted, "I was there t-" **

** Pain exploded from every part of her and she could hear a high pitched scream that she knew was hers. It felt like an eternity that her body convulsed against the restraints of the chair, and when it was over Ella slouched in her seat. **

** "I had hoped that a slightly higher shock would have convinced you that it is pointless to lie. You were recognized by at least three others who attended the protest. We have a surveillance photograph of you and your sister running away amongst other protesters. All the evidence contradicts what you say! So why do you continue to do this to yourself? "The officer put his hands on the edge of the table and leaned over her as he spoke. Ella glared at him as she looked up, **

** "I am not doing this, you are! I am telling you the truth!" She retorted. The officer sighed heavily and hung his head, and when he stood up straight he called for another shock to be administered. **

** As the pain ripped through her again, Ella felt hands grasping at her arms and legs tightly. She struggled against them. Now she was lying on the table, naked from the waist down, and the hands were still holding her down; their owners were invisible. The officer was standing at her feet and in his hands was a heated iron rod. Now Ella really began to kick and struggle when she saw the red glow from it. As the man brought the rod closer to her flesh, she began to scream and shake violently, yet the hands still held her down.**

* * *

She was still shaking when she woke up, and it took her a moment to realize that she was _being_ shaken. Aragorn and Gandalf were hovering over her and each was holding down an arm, and when Ella lifted her head slightly she saw Boromir pinning her legs to the floor. When she was released, Ella drew her legs in close to her chest and dragged a sleeve across her forehead. She could feel beads of sweat begin to roll down her neck and cheeks.

"You were thrashing quite violently, and you began to cry out in your sleep." Gandalf answered the question that had gone unasked. The remainder of the group watched with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"What did you see in your dreams that frightened you?" Boromir asked. Ella closed her eyes and rapidly shook her head.

"Dark things should not be discussed in dark places." She answered.

As everyone lay back down and sleep began to creep back into their minds, Ella laid awake with her back to the others. Over and over she tried to convince herself that it had been a dream and nothing more. Never before had she dreamed of her time in prison so vividly, and deep down she knew it had happened. Reaching down along her right leg, Ella brushed her fingertips over the top of her thigh through the cloth. There was a scar there about three inches long and two fingers wide, and it was quite shallow. She knew it had been a burn, but she did not know where it had come from until now. Ella bit back a whimper as she remembered the rod and quickly withdrew her hand. Suddenly there was a wrinkled hand on her forehead, and Gandalf was whispering something in her ear. Before she could open her mouth to say anything, Ella fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up, Ella avoided eye contact with the Fellowship and busied herself with rolling her blanket very neatly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the concerned looks she was given from the others. She understood that they were concerned for her, but her dreams were not something she wanted to discuss. Ella had always known that she must have gone through something horrific before she arrived in Rivendell. The scars on her body had reminded her daily, and continued to do so. For a time she wanted to know how she had obtained them, why her hair was shorn, and how she had gotten so emaciated. After her first memories started to come back to her she decided that she wanted to forget it all. The image of the officer standing over her popped into her mind, and Ella shuddered and felt queasy. Gingerly she moved her arms and legs, expecting to feel some sort of pain or soreness at any moment. She was relieved when she felt nothing, but gave a start when Boromir placed a hand on her arm,

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as he handed her a cold breakfast of bread and dried meat. Ella nodded and accepted the meal with quiet thanks.

As soon as they were ready to move on, the Fellowship silently filed out. During the night Gandalf had found the right way and it was long before the echoes of their footsteps grew louder.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf murmured and the light from his staff grew. Everybody stopped and gazed about the Hall in awe. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

The grey pillars seemed to stretch on into eternity and looking up at them made Ella dizzy. "How in the world did they build this?" she whispered, half to herself.

Gandalf allowed them to look for a little while longer before dimming the light again. The Company decided to rest for a while in the hall and they huddled into a corner. Sam was the most amazed of the group, and his questions soon brought about a detailed history. Gandalf explained how the Dwarves of Moria found their wealth and what happened to them. Now Ella did not want to hear any more about the evil that had been woken. Durin's Bane would be closer to them than the rest could know. As the others began to fall asleep, Ella remained wide awake. She was determined to stay awake throughout the time they rested so that she would not dream again. Despite the burning she felt from her tired eyes and the heaviness of her eyelids, Ella forced them open. She hid her wakefulness from the others by facing the wall and she was relieved when Aragorn tapped at her shoulder, signaling her turn for watch. She had been starting to nod off. When he saw her bloodshot eyes, his brows furrowed,

"Have you slept at all?" He asked.

"Yes." The lie rolled so easily off of her tongue, but it didn't stop the twinge of guilt that she felt in her stomach. Thankfully Aragorn did not say anything else, but he was not entirely convinced. Instead, he simply nodded and lay down on his own blanket. After an hour had passed, Ella shook Gimli awake and went back to her bedroll. Now whether Gandalf had heard the exchange earlier or if Aragorn had somehow told him without her knowing Ella never found the answer. After she had laid down, the wizard placed his hand on her head and whispered the same spell over her and she fell asleep thinking, '_How the hell did he know?_'

Hours later she was woken by Merry, who had taken her plate from her pack and filled it. Ella had been one of the last ones to wake up, and the others were up and walking around a bit. As she ate, Aragorn, who had been sitting next to her, spoke,

"You need to rest at night, Ella. If you continue to run from sleep, your memories will find some other way into your mind."

Ella did not turn to face him, but she nodded and felt heat rise into her cheeks. It was difficult to want to explain why she did not want to dream anymore. She did not want to acknowledge the fact that something so gruesome had happened to her. It certainly was not something she wanted to talk about in Moria; the Mines were dark enough already. Being afraid of sleeping to the point where she fought it was embarrassing; especially now that Gandalf had taken it upon himself to make sure she slept. It was just as mortifying as well to wake up to others holding her down during her night terror. However the images that she had seen the night before were enough to make her sick to her stomach and Ella decided that she would rather forget them. This was a challenge though in Moria, the darkness provided the perfect backdrop for her mind to wander into thoughts of her captivity.

She could remember the menial tasks she was forced to do in the factory. The gunpowder and oil could almost be smelt even when she was awake. Since they entered Moria, Ella often felt suddenly tense and alert, as if expecting hands to reach out and grab her at any moment. The shadows that the Fellowship cast upon the floor quickly turned into those of other inmates or prison officers, and when she saw the latter Ella became extra jumpy. There was a part of her that wanted to leave as quickly as possible. The other part constantly dreaded the next day, and the horrors that awaited them. The worst of it all was that there was no one she could turn to now for comfort. Knowing each of her companion's history and their future struggles made Ella feel as though her own worries were insignificant. She was completely alone.

Again they began to march on, and Gandalf guessed that they would be out of Moria by the end of the day. They crossed the hall and came to a corridor, and as they walked a light could be seen ahead. Ella's stomach began to curl; she knew what was in the lit room. There was some stumbling as they entered the dusty room, but it was difficult to see what it was they tripped over. In the middle of the room was a large tomb, and Gandalf read the inscription aloud,

"'_Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria._'"

Gimli pulled his hood over his face and wept. Gandalf began to search the room and eventually came across a tattered book that fell apart as he picked it up. While he translated the words, Ella felt her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing began to speed up. As soon as the Company realized the doom that had befallen the remaining Dwarves, they moved quickly to leave. Before fives steps were taken there was a loud "Boom!" from below them. More drums answered this one and soon harsh cries and horns were heard, and they grew louder.

Sting and Glamdring glowed pale in the dim light, and Aragorn and Boromir immediately set to barricading the door. Heavy footsteps and a loud snarl were heard out in the corridor.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir announced.

"Keep your packs on as long as you can!" Aragorn instructed as he and Boromir backed away from the door. "Stay close to Gandalf!" he added to the hobbits. The first blows began to rain on the door.

"Stay behind me." Boromir muttered as he backed towards Ella, who nodded.

Her mouth had gone dry and she could feel her knees shaking. Holes began to form in the door, and it wasn't long before it gave way. Orcs poured in and Ella froze. They were hideous and terrifying and they just kept coming. When a corpse landed at her feet with one of Legolas' arrows in its neck she snapped out of it. With a yell she fell in behind Boromir, and quickly became entangled in the fighting. As Ella managed to stab an orc in the stomach there was a deafening roar. The cave troll had stomped its way into the room, and it made a beeline for Sam. The hobbit had managed to dodge its first blow, but came very close to being crushed under its foot before Aragorn and Boromir intervened. The troll then grabbed its own chain and, after flinging Boromir against a wall with it, began to use it as a whip. Ella tried to make her way over to where Boromir had been thrown while dodging the whip, but a large orc soon blocked her way. As they parried, the orc began to slowly back Ella into a corner. She didn't realize the danger until her pack hit the rock, and her eyes widened. The orc pulled back its sword to make its killing blow when something inside her snapped.

Ella no longer saw Moria, the orcs, or the troll. She wasn't holding a sword and she was dressed in her prisoner's uniform. An officer was standing over her with a bayonet, poised to strike. In that moment Ella did the only thing she could thick to do. She tackled him into the ground and stabbed him in the throat with her own knife that she had concealed in her pants. Leaping off of him she ran away from his choked gurgling as blood filled his throat. Ella was soon confronted by another who had heard the commotion, and she quickly plunged the blade into his side. Suddenly she was knocked aside and sent painfully flying through the air.

Ella hit the stone wall with her back and felt the wind rush out of her lungs, cracking her skull against the rocks as she slid down. Gimli was standing over her but her ears were ringing and she couldn't hear him. The dwarf managed to drag her into a sitting position and then took a stance in front of her. Ella used the opportunity to shake her head and slowly she stood up. By the time she could hear clearly and see straight, the fighting had stopped and Gandalf was urging them to flee.

It seemed to grow hotter as they ran down several flights of stairs. The air was nearly impossible to breathe, but Ella knew that stopping to catch her breath would mean being run through. The scene before her kept changing; sometimes she was behind Legolas, and could hear Gandalf shouting directions. Other times she was running through the burning camp, stumbling over the bodies of both prisoners and officers. She was forced back to reality when Boromir grabbed her arm and pulled her back violently. She had nearly run over the edge of a staircase and into the flames far below, and when they made it down the final stair there was a bridge in front of them. From behind she could hear a deafening roar but she did not stop to turn around and instead focused on crossing the bridge.

"Ai! Ai! A Balrog is come!" Legolas cried as they fled.

When Ella made it to the other side, she turned and saw Gandalf standing at the narrowest part of the bridge with Aragorn and Boromir behind him. Boromir sounded his horn and the sound echoed loudly in the cavern. The rest of the Fellowship remained rooted in the doorway, unable to take another step away from the terror that Gandalf faced.

The Balrog rose to its full height and let out a fiery roar. The creature appeared to be both solid and smoke at the same time, and for a split second Ella was afraid it would simply float over the chasm.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted, "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! Dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the shadow!" His command echoed through the cavern, but the Balrog still advanced, "You shall not pass!"

Gandalf struck the bridge with his staff and a bright light filled the room. The Balrog swung his sword and brought it down upon him, but Gandalf's magic held against the blow. The bridge crumbled as the Balrog stepped onto it, and the creature tumbled down into the abyss. Suddenly the thongs of its whip lashed up and curled around his knees, dragging him to the edge. Gripping the rock, Gandalf called out to them, "Fly you fools!" and vanished.

It was Aragorn who roused them from their shock, and he led them down several more stairs and out of Moria. Drums tolled behind them. When they were out of range and under the sky the Fellowship halted and began to grieve. Ella moved away from the others, took off her pack, and bent forward with her hands on her knees. She knew she was crying, but she couldn't feel the tears running down her face. She was growing unpleasantly hot and suddenly her mouth began to fill. Ella took two deep breaths and then began to vomit. When her stomach was empty her body convulsed as she dry heaved. Someone pulled her away from the mess and she allowed herself to be guided to a rock to sit on and a hand rubbed her back.

"Try to breathe through your mouth." Aragorn said.

Ella did as he said and slowly the dry heaving stopped; although she continued to shake. When he was sure that she had finished being sick, Aragorn went to the others. Finally, he called them all together to continue on.

"Did you know? Is this what happened in your stories?" Ella's heart nearly broke at the pained look on Frodo's face as he waited for her answer.

"Yes. Yes, I knew. Everything that has happened…" Ella trailed off; she couldn't bear to look at any of their faces, and she turned away.

"It was agreed that she could not speak of what would happen to us on this journey." Aragorn reminded them, "No matter how painful." Nothing more was said to her.

* * *

Pretty sure I broke a record with this chapter! This is my longest one yet. Please review!


	14. Journey to Lorien

**Disclaimer:** Anything (quotes, characters, places, etc.) belonging to Tolkien is strictly his.

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter written and uploaded. There was an unexpected death in the family, and it's only been recently that I've begun to write again. I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for sticking with my story!**

* * *

Aragorn then urged the Company to move onward, reminding them that come nightfall the orcs of Moria would follow them to revenge their fallen comrades. There was a brief pause as Gimli, Frodo, and Sam went to see Kheled-zâram and Durin's crown beneath the water. As their path turned south they began to walk along the Silverlode River and Aragorn told them they were heading towards Lothlórien. Slowly the rocky land began to fade to grass, and small trees and bushes could be seen dotting the landscape. They moved fast and Ella soon began to have trouble keeping pace, but she managed to stay behind Boromir at the rear. There was a searing pain radiating from the center of her chest, and breathing felt like being stabbed. Her back and head also throbbed painfully from where she hit the wall. The jostling of her pack against the bruises was only further irritating the bruises that were surely there. At last, Legolas called out to Aragorn and pointed out that Frodo and Sam had fallen far behind. Aragorn darted back with Boromir and carried the two hobbits until a suitable resting place was found.

There was a smooth rock at the base of a waterfall shrouded under fir trees and bushes, and there is where they took their rest. As the others set to building a fire and preparing food, Aragorn tended to the wounded hobbits. When the water began to boil Aragorn took _athelas_ leaves from his pouch and threw them into the water. The aroma that wafted from the pot was soothing and refreshing, and it reminded Ella of the smell of an early spring rain. Sam's cut was washed and bandaged and Frodo's sides were also washed and covered with padded cloth to cushion him. Aragorn then turned to Ella,

"You took a heavy blow from the cave troll. Were you hurt at all?" he asked.

"I am not hurt. I was not near the cave troll." She answered, bewildered by his statement.

"Do you not remember it?" Gimli asked, "After you managed to kill the orc who had you cornered, you ran into the middle of the room, right under the troll's arm. When it turned, it swung its arm into you and sent you into the wall."

Ella rubbed the back of her head and felt a lump from where her head had connected with the rock. Wincing she told them, "Just a little bump to the head is all."

Aragorn reached out and felt the back of her head, and when he felt the lump he had her turn. Gently, he parted her hair to make sure that she wasn't bleeding and then withdrew his hand.

"When the water has cooled bathe the back of your head in it." He instructed, "Do you truly not remember being hit?"

"No, I do not. However in my home, people say this many times about soldiers who go to war. They say they do not remember the fighting." Ella replied. The curious looks she was given worried her, "Is this uncommon here?"

"No, it is not uncommon." Boromir said at last, putting her mind at ease, "You could have more injuries though that you do not remember."

"I do not. I have no other pains in my body." Ella lied. If she looked, she was sure that the skin over her sternum would be black and blue. However, she was not about to begin stripping down in front of them to find out. Thankfully the matter was dropped, and they began to eat their evening meal.

Despite sitting still Ella's chest ached terribly, and yet she could not bring herself to say anything to the others. She knew that their intentions were good, but she was still very reluctant to allow Aragorn near her. She knew that the difference in modesty between home and Middle Earth was great; the sight of what men and women wore to the beach would probably shock the Fellowship to death. However she was unsure of the social protocol for wounded comrades and the thought that any of them might see the evidence of her torture terrified her. Ella was still trying to come to terms with it in her mind, and was still trying to move on from it. She was not ready to begin telling others of what she experienced in the labor camp.

The thought of having to recount the horrors of the camp made her nearly choke on her food, and she began to forcefully cough. Her ribs responded in a way that made her double over in agony, and when the coughing had subsided Ella sat back up with a groan. A shuffling noise drew her attention to Aragorn and Boromir who were both removing their cloaks.

"Stand up and come in between us." Aragorn said.

"Why?" Ella didn't move.

"We will shield you with our cloaks, and I want you to check your chest as best you can for any injury. Describe to me what it looks like and what you feel, and I will treat your wounds from there." Aragorn explained.

Ella set her food aside and stood, she took a moment before slowly making her way between the two men. They raised the cloaks above her head and clasped them together in a way that they overlapped to prevent any gaps. Once Ella was sure that no one would be able to see her she removed her jacket and tunic and gasped.

"Is it bad?" Boromir's concerned voice came from in front of her.

"Uh…" Ella was not sure what to make of it. A blackened bruise, approximately three inches in diameter, was between her breasts. The skin surrounding faded from purple to yellow, and Ella cautiously raised her fingers to her chest. Lightly brushing her fingertips over the epicenter at first she gradually applied more pressure, gasping at the pain that it brought.

"How does it look, Ella?" Aragorn asked.

"The center of my chest is black. It is about this long." She stuck out her hand; her fingers spaced to show them, "It hurts very much when I touch it."

"Can you feel along your ribs? Do you feel any cracks?" Aragorn replied, and Ella did her best.

"I do not think there are any breaks. I am not sure what they would feel like though." She called out after a moment of searching. Ella gave a start when a small hand suddenly stuck through the folds holding a dampened cloth.

"Put this on the center of the wound for a moment. When you feel the pain has subsided enough, then we will hand you some cloth to bind yourself with." Aragorn instructed.

The warm cloth felt good against her skin, and the smell of the _athelas_ made Ella feel a little more comfortable. Once the heat began to dissipate, she pulled the cloth away and handed it back to the hand and she was given padded cloths and a long strip in return. Aragorn had her place them on the epicenter of the bruise, and then told her to wrap the strip around her chest to hold them in place. As soon as she had her tunic back on, the cloaks were lowered. Aragorn stopped her from putting her coat back on,

"I will need to look at your back as well. If the bruising is so severe where you were struck, then your back is probably not much better."

"No, no that will not be necessary!" Ella stepped away from him and shook her head frantically.

"Ella, if you are hurt then your wounds should be tended to." Boromir attempted to reason with her.

"They have been tended to and there is no further need for any more healing." She argued and upon seeing the exasperated look she was receiving from Aragorn she continued, "My back can wait until Lothlórien."

Aragorn consented to this and at once the Fellowship began to prepare to move again. Night began to fall as they walked and soon it became very difficult for Ella to see anything in the starlight. Soon the whisper of breeze could be heard in leaves above their heads, and they knew that a forest was beginning to spring up around them. For a brief moment there was some debate over entering Lothlórien; Boromir did not believe it would be the safest path to take, but in the end Aragorn convinced him to journey onward. As they continued into the dark forest the splashing of water could be heard nearby, and Legolas happily told them of the Nimrodel River. He encouraged them to walk through it, stating that its waters would heal weary feet. The water was very refreshing to all, and as they waded across Ella remained behind enjoying the feeling of it rushing past her legs.

"Now is not the time to be swimming, Ella." Boromir called from the bank, and she began to haul herself out of the water. It was on this opposite bank that they rested again, and Legolas sang the song of the elf Nimrodel. He stopped when he could not remember the rest of the words, and it was decided that they would try to find refuge in the tree tops for the night. When a suitable grouping of trees was found it was Legolas who volunteered to climb and scout the best branches. It was a loud voice from above that startled him back to the ground, and after his initial fear he began to speak in Elvish to the voice above. A rope ladder descended and Legolas, Frodo, and Sam began to climb up, while the others waited below. Half an hour later, Legolas came back down and Merry and Pippin were sent up. The elf lead the group over to a nearby tree and, while relaying Haldir's message, signaled for the other ladder to be dropped.

Hesitating for a moment, Ella began to climb the rope ladder. It swayed with each movement of those climbing it, and this caused Ella to initially jump off of it.

"Just do not look down!" Boromir called down to her when he heard Legolas trying to coax her back onto the ladder. She took a deep breath and started up again.

This time she did her best to follow his advice, but the climb was slow. When she got to the top of the ladder, she was helped through the hole and onto the flet by Boromir.

"Are you alright? You're trembling." He stated.

"I hate heights." Ella muttered and she moved away from the hole towards the trunk of the tree. The group then settled down and prepared to sleep, and Ella had never been happier to close her eyes.

* * *

**Ella's arms were held in vice-like grips as she was forced to stand against a cold, white cement wall. The room was brightly lit and in its center was another woman lying on a table, unconscious and battered. A bucket of water had been thrown on her, and she began to cough and splutter as she woke up. Once her eyes were opened they fixated on Ella, who recognized her immediately. It was Karen, one of Maggie's best friends. **

** Karen was dragged off of the table by two officers and forced to stand in front of Ella, **

** "Do you see this woman, Miss. Erikson?" one of the officers asked, "She has the power to end all of your suffering right now. Miss. Flynn only needs to give us the names of others she met at the protest, and the both of you can walk away from this as free women." **

** "I didn't know anyone! I swear it!" Ella yelled, terrified for the girl in front of her. There was a hiss in the air, and Karen screamed as the whip came down upon her back. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and the woman slumped between the two officers and was dragged back to the table. There was a sharp buzzing noise which caused all of the officials in the room to suddenly stiffen and stand at attention. The officer who had questioned Ella before entered the room, **

** "I hear that you are still not being cooperative, Miss. Flynn." He spoke as he moved towards the table. In a strangely gentle manner, he stroked the top of the girl's head, "What a shame." Then, turning to the assisting officer he barked, "Prepare the cables and wake her!" **

** When Karen had regained consciousness again she was hauled into a metal chair. Ella could now see the apparatus plainly. It was a metal chair with jumper cables attached to all four legs, and these in turn were hooked up to the wall where an operator could adjust the strength of the shock. **

** "Please! No, please don't do this!" Ella screamed as the girl struggled against the bonds of the chair, "I swear to God that I am telling you all I know!" **

** The Officer shook his head and rolled his eyes before signaling the operator to begin. The young woman's body twitched in agony for several seconds before the signal was given for it to end. As soon it did though Karen's body went limp and she was motionless; her blank eyes stared at the wall ahead. The operator checked her thoroughly for any signs of life before declaring her dead and had her taken away. Ella started taking great gulps of air as tears rolled down her face, **

** "Oh God, no! Karen! No! What have you done to her? What have you done?" she screamed at those in the room. Now the Officer moved to stand in front of her. **

** "What have **_**I**_** done? It was **_**you**_** who could have saved her! If you had only told us what we wanted to know she could have lived and now because of you she is dead!" He spat.**

** Fury welled up inside of her, and Ella began to violently thrash against those holding her and kicked at the Officer's shins. When she got one arm free she pulled it back and landed a solid punch on his jaw, and he wheeled back. Ella was quickly subdued and forced facedown onto the table, still struggling against their hands. **

** "That was quite possibly one of the gravest mistakes you could have ever made." The Officer said darkly, and it was followed by the hiss of the whip lashing through the air onto her back.**

* * *

Ella cried out as she woke from sleep, and she began to sit up. It was still dark out and the moon was high in the sky now. Aragorn and Boromir had woken at the sound of her cry and now began to ask what the matter was. Ella quickly shook her head and assured them that it was nothing, and then curled herself back into her blanket, turning away from them.

Tears had blurred her vision and leaked down her cheeks when she squeezed her eyes shut. She began to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from sobbing, but the occasional whimper made its way past her lips. She started to taste blood. From her left, she heard Boromir shifting where he lay and for a brief moment she hoped this would mask the sounds of her crying. Then she felt his hand upon her shoulder, and she froze. He didn't speak, but simply looked at her for a moment. Slowly, after he had sat there a while, a small hand crawled up toward his and clasped it. Boromir gave it a light squeeze and let her continue to cry; no words needed to be said. He closed his eyes and leaned against the tree, never removing his hand from her grasp. Slowly, Ella stopped shaking, her whimpering ceased, and soft breathing could be heard. He was reluctant to let her go, and there Boromir also fell asleep.

When dawn began to break, Aragorn awoke and was mildly surprised when he found them. He leaned to begin to nudge Boromir awake, but did not say anything. Everyone had woken up and had put away their blankets when an Elf climbed into the flet. Speaking quickly in Elvish to Legolas and Aragorn, he motioned down the ladder. To Ella the descent was worse than the climb up, and she moved with great caution. When she reached the bottom she quickly moved away from the ladder and stood alongside the hobbits. Once the Company and Haldir had reached the forest floor, they were led deeper into Lothlórien. Soon Ella found that Boromir was walking very close to her.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured softly.

"I am alright. Thank you." She added quietly after a moment.

"Do you wi-"he began, but Ella interrupted.

"I do not want to speak of it right now." She said this all very quickly, and refused to turn and face him.

"Ella, you once told me of some of the dark events you lived through in your homeland. No one can go through something like that alone. You shouldn't prolong your torture by pushing away those who want to help." He was speaking so softly to ensure they wouldn't be overheard that Ella could hardly make out what he said.

"I-I know Boromir." She replied with a heavy sigh, "Please understand that it is something I find difficult to share, and especially to so many people at once. I wish that no one should ever have to hear of any of these things, but…they happened. Once we have entered the city, perhaps there I will find enough peace to begin to speak. Please, have some patience with me." She pleaded.

Boromir nodded and they continued on until they were stopped by a fast flowing river. A rope bridge was constructed by Haldir and an Elf on the opposite bank, and as they crossed Ella decided the ladder was not so bad. The swaying combined with the rushing water below was far more terrifying than any ladder. As soon as they had crossed, Haldir turned and announced that they would begin to enter the heart of Lothlórien. When he added that Gimli should be blindfolded there was an instant argument which was soon quelled when Aragorn announced they should all be blindfolded. A single rope was handed to them to grasp and one by one they had their eyes covered.

They began to walk again and Haldir made sure that their path was smooth. Ella wasn't sure how long they walked blindly, but she could feel sunshine on her face and hear many leaves rustling. The air began to smell sweeter the further in they went and she could feel the ground change through her boots. Slowly the warmth left her cheeks as the sun began to set, and when they stopped to rest they stayed on the ground. Ella found it very difficult to sleep blindfolded, especially after she thought about what might happen if she were to have a night terror. She could hear the elves around her speaking softly in their language, and she gave a start when Haldir spoke into her ear.

"Your companions have told me that you may find the blindfold very uncomfortable when you awake. Please know that if you should awaken in distress we will quickly remove it for you until you are ready to continue. Rest now, you are safe where you lie."

Initially, Ella felt uncomfortable that he could possibly know about her troubles with sleeping, but soon fell into a peaceful slumber after his words. The next morning, they continued to be led on until late in the day when they came to a sudden halt. Several voices were all around and suddenly their blindfolds were removed. Ella blinked several times and squinted in the bright light as Haldir told them they were to walk with sight. When she could see clearly, she marveled at the beauty of the woods. Even though it was winter the trees still had their leaves, the grass was soft, and the air was warm. For a moment they rested and enjoyed sitting in the grass and smelling the air. Flowers dotted the hill and cast a lovely perfume that was enjoyed by all. As they prepared to start up again Haldir assured them they would reach the city by nightfall.

* * *

Please review!


	15. Entering Lothlorien

**Disclaimer:** Anything belonging to Tolkien is solely his.

* * *

Haldir's words were true; as the stars began to come out they reached the gates to the city. He knocked and after speaking with the guard they were opened. Ella felt that she had walked into some sort of fantastic painting. The white paved path wound out of sight before them, and mallorn trees towered as high as skyscrapers. Their silver bark and gold leaves make them appear to shine from within. Ornate silver lamps cast white lights upon the road, and large grey staircases curled up the trunks into the branches. Haldir led them along the path, which slowly began to climb the green hill. The Fellowship paused at a pavilion with a sparkling fountain in the center. Guards had been sitting where their path continued and they stood at attention immediately.

"Here dwell Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. It is their wish that you should ascend and speak with them." Haldir said, and it was here that they said goodbye to him and continued up the staircase high into the tree tops.

When they arrived at a landing they stood before a talan that was as large as a house. More silver lamps lit the pavilion and in the doorway two figures appeared and began to descend to meet them. It was all Ella could do to keep from staring; they were beautiful! Tall with silver-blonde hair, fair, and seemed both young and old at the same time. They seemed to echo the same features as the land, and Ella had a sudden feeling that she wasn't fit to be in their presence.

Celeborn began to greet each member of the Fellowship in turn before addressing the group, "Nine there are here, yet ten set out from Rivendell."

"Gandalf the Grey set out with the Company, but he did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." Galadriel now spoke; the manner of her voice startled Ella. Aragorn now recounted their tail to the Lord and Lady, who both seemed distressed by the news. Finally after a moment of silence Galadriel began to speak again. Her words meant to encourage the group without soliciting council, and when she had finished she gazed at each of them.

When her eyes fell upon Ella she had the feeling that she was being looked through, and she shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

'Your home is far away and strange to me.' Galadriel's voice spoke, but her lips did not move. 'You seem surprised that I have seen it. Tell me, if you could see it too, would you?'

Ella was confused as to why she would ask this. Of course she would want to see her home again! She wanted to go back, she had to go back.

'What would you go back to?' Galadriel asked, and for an instant she looked sad. Before Ella could dwell on it, the Lady turned her attention to another.

Ella was now bewildered at the Lady's words. She wanted to go home, to be with her mother again, but not to prison. She would rather stay in Middle Earth than go back to that Hell. What did her words mean? Had she found a way to send her back to her world? Finally they bade them to rest and wished them peace within Lothlórien. The Fellowship descended the staircase and they were shown to a separate pavilion on the ground not far from the tree that housed the Lord and Lady.

There were nine soft mattresses nestled in the deep roots of a mallorn. A canopy had been erected nearby with a small, low table. A silver fountain splashed nearby and a pitcher was near it for them to draw water. They unloaded their gear and the guide then brought them to a small clearing not far from the site. There were two white tents, one large and one small. Inside were large tubs of steaming water and towels for them to bathe. When they returned to the pavilion, the guide left and Ella unpacked her spare clothes, intending to bathe. The smaller tent had been set for her to use, and she placed the dressing screen in front of the flap as an added precaution. The round porcelain tub sat in the center of the tent and next to it was a small table laden with towels and a glass bottle. Ella unstopped it and sniffed at it; it smelled like lilacs. There was a stand that looked almost like a ladder, and while Ella undressed she wondered what its purpose was. She set her traveling gown under the towels and stepped into the water, excited to feel the hot water against her skin.

After the first week without bathing, she had found herself becoming accustomed to the feeling. However, now that there was the opportunity to bathe, she was planning on taking full advantage of it as often as she could. Ella quickly sunk into the steaming water, and it seemed to melt the dirt, sweat, blood, and weariness from her body. The tub was deeper than she expected and when she had sat down the water lapped at her neck. Finding a sponge she took some of the soap from the bottle and began to wash herself. As she splashed in the water she was surprised that it never grew dirty or cold and Ella felt her eyes begin to close. The warm water was relaxing and she drifted off into a half sleep.

A gentle hand touching her hair woke her some time later. A thin elf maiden was crouched next to the bath. Her blonde hair was pulled into a single plait down her back, and her light blue eyes were bright and friendly. She was holding out a towel for her, which Ella took and used to cover herself as she stood.

"Hello. Who are you?" she asked, and the elf smiled and shook her head. Legolas called from outside the tent,

"She is one of the healers here in Lothlórien, and was sent to make sure your back is healing properly."

The healer helped Ella climb out of the tub and over to a stool. She had the woman wrap the towel around her waist and sit. After examining Ella's back she moved to crouch in front of her and carefully began to inspect the bruise on her chest. Ella kept her head down to avoid the healer's eyes, and squirmed under her gaze. Whenever she winced from the pain the healer would withdraw her hands. The elf then picked up a small glass jar she had brought with her and scooped a small amount of golden paste from it. Gently she began to apply it to Ella's wounds; it felt very warm and seemed to grow warmer as it stayed on her skin. It felt almost as though it was drawing the pain away from her body. The healer then picked up a long, padded cloth and it was wrapped around her torso several times, and as soon as it was complete she pressed against the bruises. Ella was surprised that they no longer hurt when she applied pressure to them. The healer left Ella to dress and she carefully tied her gown, but found that it still fit over the bandages easily and didn't pinch her. Outside she could hear the healer speaking to Legolas, but it was in Elvish and so she ignored it. Rolling up her sleeves, Ella picked up her shirt and trousers and began to wash them in the bathwater. As soon as they were rinsed and wrung out she realized what the ladder was for, and hung her clothes on the rungs. The way the wooden structure sat ensured that the clothes hung freely so that they could dry faster. Ella then left the tent and found Legolas waiting for her outside, and he turned as he heard her approach.

"The healer told me that you did have several cracked ribs. How do they feel now?" he asked.

"They feel fine. When she began to feel them it hurt, but she put some paste on them and wrapped them. I think it helped because I don't feel any pain anymore." Ella replied.

Legolas merely nodded and led her back to the pavilion. Gimli was already asleep in his bed, and the hobbits were absent from the pavilion, having gone to take their own baths. Food had been laid upon the table for them, and Ella took only a small plate before curling into her own bed. The mattress and pillow felt like a cloud and she quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

Aragorn and Boromir had taken their meal in the grass by the fountain, and Legolas moved to join them.

"Has Ella been seen by a healer?" Boromir asked as the elf sat down. Legolas told them about her ribs before adding,

"The healer also told me something very strange. She said that Ella's back bears many scars, and she guessed that some were from a whip and some were burns." He paused, "She told me that the scars cover her back and legs. There are very few on her arms and neck."

"Ella did say she was imprisoned. It would not be unheard of if she were tortured." Aragorn said grimly.

"For what reason?" Boromir cried, when Aragorn raised a hand he lowered his voice and continued, "What charge could have been brought against her to justify such torture?"

"That is something only Ella knows, and it is her choice to reveal it or not. Nightmares have plagued her since Rivendell, and if what the healer said is true, they may continue for years to come." Aragorn answered, "For now we must decide how to best help her. Does she remain here in Lothlórien or continue on with us? She alone can decide which would be best for her, and will have to be decided before we depart from these lands. For the time being let us rest; I am weary and I will find great peace here."

Aragorn then stood and lie down on his bed and fell into a long, deep sleep. The night passed and the next day, all felt refreshed and at peace. Slowly the Company began to speak of Gandalf, and soon all the memories and stories were being shared amongst the group. While grief was still felt by all there was some peace and comfort to be found in speaking of the wizard's life and achievements.

After eating breakfast Ella dug her sketchbook and charcoals out of her pack and she wandered away, ending up in a small garden. She took a seat on a low stone bench and began to try and remember all she had seen since leaving Rivendell. Deciding to start with the West Gate of Moria, Ella turned to a blank page and put the coal to the page. Lost in her art, many hours passed before she stopped to assess her work. While she added the final touches, she realized that she was no longer alone. Looking up she saw Boromir standing a ways away, watching her.

"Hello." She called, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." He answered, and he moved closer. "You seemed to be concentrating very hard, and I did not wish to disturb you." Ella smiled,

"It's alright. I was trying to remember…" she trailed off, gazing at her drawing. Ella began to add to it again and was turning her book in different directions. She paused for a moment and must have decided that it was finished because she now held it out for his inspection. Boromir sat next to her and took the sketch from her.

"This is wonderful." He said, "You have a good memory, it looks just like the gate." Boromir then peeked at the previous pages and saw other drawings, "May I see the others?"

Ella appeared hesitant at first, but then slowly nodded. Starting back at the beginning, Boromir looked through the drawings of her family, Rivendell, and Athwenyë's portrait.

"Is this your mother?" He pointed to a sketch Ella had duplicated from a photograph that sat on her desk at home.

"Yes, her name is Alice." She replied. Boromir lifted the sketch and held it next to her face, and looked between the two.

"You resemble her greatly, especially in the eyes." He said after a moment.

"My grandmother used to say the same thing. My mother told me that my grandma said, 'It's as if I were holding Alice again!' when she first held me."

Boromir smiled and continued to leaf through the pages, but when he came to the back Ella stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked when he saw her troubled face.

"I am sure you have seen many horrors in your lifetime, but I must warn you that these next drawings are grim." She replied, and he set the book aside.

"Ella, you told me once that your homeland was beginning to be torn apart by war and disease. You yourself were falsely imprisoned, although you have not said why. I want to know what happened. I want to know what pains you had to endure." He implored.

"Why? Why do you feel you should know what happened, Boromir?" Ella sharply asked.

"The healer told of your scars. If such great atrocities were committed against you, I cannot begin to imagine the weight they must bear on you." Ella began to walk away, but he grabbed her hand, "It is not a weight you should bear alone. I want to help you, if I can."

Ella did not say anything or turn to face him, and Boromir did not let go of her hand. After a moment she sat back down beside him and looked across his knees at her sketch book. He picked it up and handed it to her,

"I wish more than anything that I could forget what happened." She said in a low voice, and she turned to the back of the book and handed it to him. Boromir kept his face neutral as he looked upon the horrific scenes. When he reached the end Ella took it from him, closed the book, and held it in her lap. They sat in silence for a long time before she said anything.

"They thought I was keeping information from them. The judge believed I had attended the rally to protest. When I told them it was to retrieve my sister they said I was lying, and that others had named me as an attendee. I was sent to a labor camp, and the judge vowed to get the truth from me by any means necessary." She paused and her shoulders sagged as she continued. "They used all different kinds of ways to extract information. I wasn't the only one there; I could hear the screams of the others. The guards would beat, whip, and drown us. There were times where we had food and water taken from us for days on end. Sometimes they would even block out the lights so that we were forced to remain in darkness. Initially I was in the barracks, which housed many of us all together, but I was then brought to my own cell and isolated from everyone else. I could hear other women on either side of my cell though. I could hear what the guards were doing to them at night." There was a patter as tear drops began to fall onto the cover of her book, "These are the things I see in my sleep. The things I relive over and over. I wish I had never remembered any of them." She finished bitterly.

There was a long silence, broken only by an occasional sniffle from Ella. Boromir wished that he had a handkerchief to offer her, but instead he reached up and wiped a tear away with his thumb. Ella was mildly startled, and leaned away from his hand.

"I am sorry." He said, "I am truly sorry for what you have gone through, and I wish that none of it had happened to you. What you have experienced was terrible, and if I can take away any of your pain, I will." There was another pause before he continued, "Thank you." Ella looked up at him with an arched eyebrow, "Thank you for sharing this with me. As we have traveled, I have seen how much of a toll your nightmares take on you, and I have wanted to understand. While I know that I will never fully understand, I am beginning to see what it is that haunts you."

"I do not think my story is one you should be thanking me for. Does it not repulse you?" she asked.

"The crimes committed against you and the others in the labor camp are reprehensible and unforgivable, and I find _their_ actions repulsive. But it does not negatively change my opinion of who you are. Clearly there was something very wrong occurring in your homeland, something that you were powerless to stop. No one could ever fault you for that." He answered. Ella wanted to ask what his opinion of her was, but he continued, "Do you wish to say any more?"

"No." Ella replied, "No, not today. I have found that there is only so much I can dwell upon at one time."

Boromir took the subtle hint and changed the subject, "Then would you care to walk with me? I should like to see more of this place, if it is as safe as Aragorn claims."

Ella nodded and the pair stood and walked from the garden. Despite the great hospitality that had been shown to them, Boromir still seemed very suspicious of Lothlórien. He gave brief descriptions of the stories that were told in Gondor of the land, and he was especially mistrustful of the Lady Galadriel. Even more so after she had tested each of them the night before as they arrived in the city. Ella did her best to allay his doubts, but they still remained.

As they continued with their walk, Ella marveled at Lórien's beauty. It seemed almost frozen in time, and yet she knew it was winter. The towering trees reminded her somewhat of the north woods of Minnesota. The air was incredibly crisp and fresh; a great change from the stuffiness of Moria. When the sun began to set they turned and went back to the pavilion. Dinner had been set and the Company dined together that night.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know that my profile page will let you know when the next update will be and if there are any delays. Thanks for all of your kind words and constructive criticisms! They really do keep me going. **

Please review!


	16. Genesis

**Disclaimer:** Nothing of Tolkien's belongs to me, yadda yadda yadda…

* * *

While the Fellowship dined together there was very little spoken amongst them as very little needed to be said. Grief was still close in all their hearts but the nature of Lothlórien was to help them ease away from this and to be rejuvenated. As she carefully cut into the meat that was served, Ella thought about where she would go from now. It was true that in Rivendell Lothlórien had been one of her options to stay in until the danger was over. Lord Elrond had also mentioned that Lady Galadriel may even be able to send her back to her home to any place of her choosing. However the words of the Lady kept replaying in her mind and Ella felt ill at ease with the idea of home. She still wanted it desperately but she was afraid of the price she might pay for it in the end. Ella pushed away her thoughts; they were making her feel homesick and it would do her no good to dwell on the matter now.

As they finished their meal, a messenger came and reported that Ella had been summoned by the Lady. Legolas, as her chaperone, was to accompany her, and so was Aragorn since he was the leader. They were led back to the platform they had visited the night before, but this time only the Lady was waiting for them at the base of the stairs in a chair. The trio bowed low as they approached, and Galadriel beckoned for Ella to step forward.

"Ella Flynn, you have passed many dangers on your journey here, and you have faced worse before. There are few who know of the trials you faced before you came to Rivendell." The Lady paused and looked her over before continuing, "Lord Elrond once told you in Rivendell that there may be a way for you to return."

Ella felt conflict boiling up inside of her at her words, and she did not meet Lady Galadriel's gaze.

"You no longer wish to return to your home?" There was some surprise in the Lady's voice, and it was then that Ella raised her head.

"It's not that, my Lady." She answered, "But I am afraid. If I return, I am still a criminal in the eyes of the law. I do not want to return like that; if I am to return then I want to be a free woman."

"What do you last remember of your world, Ella?" Galadriel asked, "Were you a free woman then?"

"I remember a valley." Ella closed her eyes and began to see her memory clearly, "I am standing on a precipice, and there is a lush green valley below. There is a river there and herds of deer, antelope, and _buffalo_. The sun is shining bright, so very bright. Then there is a white light, and I am in Rivendell." She finished and opened her eyes.

"You do not remember anything else about the valley?" the Lady queried.

"No, nothing at all." Ella's stomach began to turn over on itself; she did not miss the sadness in Galadriel's eyes. The elf heaved a sigh before speaking again,

"I too have seen the valley where you stood. In my search to find your home and a way to send you back I have seen it many times. It was a very key location in my mind, and until recently I did not know why." She paused, "It is where the destruction of your world began."

"Destruction? What do you mean? How could that be?" Ella cried, stepping towards the chair.

"Ella, when you arrived Lord Elrond bade me to gaze into my mirror to see where it was you had come from. I saw many different things in your world, both beautiful and terrible, and finally when it ended I was distraught for you." Galadriel did not try to hide the emotion in her voice as she spoke.

"What did you see?" Ella whispered, terrified of the answer.

"Lands stricken with famine and disease. A great war fought with monstrous weapons, and a great fire capable of flattening houses and trees. It caused more illness among the people in your world and they died by the thousands in this great fire. People then brought this fire to the mountains in your country; the earth shook and fire erupted from it. Eventually the skies grew dark around the world, and all the people on the earth became ill. They began to die. Now there is nothing left in your world. No light, no water, and no breathable air." The Lady now bowed her head in sorrow, "I am truly sorry for having to tell you this."

Ella's entire body felt numb; she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. She could only stare at the elf in shock and disbelief. Aragorn stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder,

"Ella?" His voice was filled with concern. The young woman shook her head,

"No, no!" This-this cannot be true." Her voice cracked as she spoke, "Let me see it for myself! Show me." She demanded.

"No, Ella, I do not think that it would be be-"Aragorn began to dissuade her.

"I want to see it! I will not believe it until I see it with my own eyes!" She cried, and after a moment Lady Galadriel rose and beckoned Ella to follow her.

Ella stayed close behind her and Aragorn turned and said something in Elvish to Legolas, who left them quickly. The Ranger then stepped into line behind Ella, and Galadriel led them down several flights of stairs and into a small garden. There was a small silver stream that flowed through and in the center of the glen was a large white pedestal inlaid with a silver basin. Resting on it was a small silver pitcher; slender and elegant. The Lady turned to face her now,

"You do not have to look into the mirror Ella, and it may not show you exactly what you want to see. You may see things more horrific and unexpected." She warned, but Ella shook her head and insisted that she look.

The Lady picked up the vessel and began to fill it with water from the stream. Then she poured the water into the basin until it reached the brim, and then breathed on it.

"If you must look then you may do so now, but do not touch the water." She sounded worried.

Ella nodded and stepped towards the basin and peered down into the water. At first she could only see her face and the stars reflected, but then the image changed before her eyes.

Ella was now looking at a town she had never seen before. The signs all appeared to be in Russian and cars and people filled the busy streets. Suddenly people began to look frightened and they ran in panic to nearby shops and buildings. There was a flash of light and the buildings began to collapse and burn. The scene began to pull back and before it switched completely, a gigantic mushroom cloud loomed over the remains of the city. Now she was looking high above the North American continent, and along the East Coast, Ella could see three bright flashes of light. The image changed again and Ella saw her mother sitting in the living room of her home. Her eyes were on the T.V. but she wasn't really watching, and it was clear that she was lost in her thoughts. Alice gave a start when a news report interrupted the soap opera to announce that nuclear war had begun. She crossed herself and shut of the television. Now Ella was looking at the valley from her memories, but she was still hovering high above the ground. The peaceful scene was broken by a flash of light and a blast. Trees were flattened and all life ceased to exist. She could see the earth trembling and breaking below and the sky grew dark as night. A red glow could be seen through the cracks in the earth, and the fallen trees began to burn. Now the mirror was pulling back, and similar scenes could be seen from where she was. Ella could feel the horror mounting in her as the once blue planet was engulfed by dark clouds. It was enough to break her from her stillness and she desperately moved to touch the scene in a futile effort to try and save it. She was not quick enough though, and Aragorn grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the pedestal.

Ella began to scream though her tears and struggle against the Ranger. In her hysterics, she began to speak in her own language as she cried. Shrieking lamentations she eventually sank to her knees, brought her head to the ground, and began to tear at her hair.

"_This is not true! This cannot be true!_" Her voice was muffled slightly by the grass, "_It cannot be! How could this have happened? Mom!_"

So lost was she in her grief that Ella never felt the hands on her shoulders and back or heard the soft Elvish that was spoken in her ear. When the healer had finished speaking Ella had fallen into the effects of the spell.

Shortly after Ella had collapsed the healer had entered the glade with Legolas behind her carrying a bier. Lady Galadriel and Aragorn were kneeling on either side of her and Aragorn gave Legolas a brief explanation. The healer moved toward the girl and knelt near her head, bent down, and chanted softly until her cries ceased. Very gently they rolled her and put her on the bier.

"A talan has been prepared for her. It will be a long time before she can leave here." Galadriel said to them.

Aragorn thanked her and he helped Legolas carry the bier behind the healer up into the trees. When they entered the one-room abode, a second elf was waiting, and once Ella had been laid on the bed she asked them for privacy while the woman was changed. The pair did as they were told, and firmly shut the door behind them.

"The Company is very concerned for her." Legolas said, "I only told them what Lady Galadriel said. Shall I bring them to see Ella?"

"No, not yet. I will go and speak with them. Stay here with her; she will need a familiar face if she wakes." Aragorn replied, and with that he left. When he reached the camp the rest of the group was awake and they immediately turned toward him.

"Where is Ella? Is she alright?" Boromir asked.

"Lady Galadriel has given her a talan to stay in for a while. Ella is to remain here." He answered.

"We're to leave her behind?" Pippin's eyebrows knitted as he spoke.

"The loss she has suffered is tremendous. Ella may never return home or see her family and friends again. Everything she once knew in her world is gone." Aragorn paused as his words sunk in, and there was a long, heavy silence.

"She will need us then." Boromir said at last, "We cannot abandon her here, now that we're all she has and knows."

"Yet we cannot stay here for long. The longer we delay the stronger our enemies defenses become." Aragorn remarked, "What do you think, Frodo? This journey rests on you."

Frodo appeared thoughtful for a moment before beginning to speak, "Although the danger is indeed growing day by day, I am loath to leave this place. I think we should stay here as long as we can. Not only for Ella's sake, but for our own as well. We may all find peace and rest here for a little while."

The Company was agreed to this; all had wanted to stay and rest within the safety of Lórien for as long as they could.

"What if Ella is unable to depart with us when it is time?" Asked Sam.

"As was discussed in Rivendell: she would remain with someone to look after her." Aragorn replied, "We must remember that Lothlórien was one of the two places she would have been safest." There was another lull.

"Lady Galadriel said that Ella's home was destroyed? How could that have happened?" Merry asked.

Aragorn then relayed the words that the Lady had spoken and by the end many of the Fellowship were bewildered.

"It seems strange. Strange that such a thing as fire could destroy an entire world." Boromir said at last.

"Her world must be much smaller than our own." Pippin remarked.

"May we see her at all?" Gimli inquired.

"Yes, but I must warn you, she is not herself. I do not think it would be wise to all go at once. I will go first to determine how fit she is for being seen by others. I will send word immediately when I am able to see what she can handle." As he said this, Aragorn moved to Ella's space in the camp and picked up her pack. Her sword was left leaning against the root of the great mallorn tree. Aragorn made his way back to the talan and found that Legolas was no longer outside. He knocked before opening the door.

Legolas was seated on a low wooden stool next to the bed. A healer stood on the opposite side with her hand on Ella's forehead. Aragorn set her pack on the table near the door and moved closer. Ella's cropped auburn hair was contrasted against the white pillow. Her skin seemed unusually pale, except for a faint blush over her cheek bones. She was still in a heavy sleep, and the blankets had been drawn up to her underarms. Her hands lay on top of the coverlet, and they twitched every now and then. The healer did not say anything to Aragorn as he came near, nor did she move.

"_Has she woken at all?_" He turned to Legolas, who stood up.

"_She began to murmur and kick in her sleep. The healer intervened. This was all just as you entered._" The elf reported. Now the healer removed her hand and stepped away,

"_There are many dark and disturbing things in her past. I cannot see any of them clearly, but I know they are evil. Ella should sleep peacefully tonight; I have done my best to make sure of that._" She said.

"_Her companions worry about her, ourselves included. May they see her?_" Aragorn asked.

"_Yes, but I would limit the number if possible. She has had a tremendous shock, and too many people may overwhelm her._" The healer paused when Ella stirred, "_My name is Aloniye, and she will be in my care. If there is anything you may need let me know. The healing talans are just up the next flight of stairs._" Passing her hand over Ella's forehead one last time, Aloniye left and Aragorn relayed Frodo's decision.

"_Shall I go let the others know that they may see her?_" Legolas asked.

"_Yes, but do not allow them up yet. Ella should sleep tonight, as much as she can. If she ever has enough peace of mind to rest, she should be allowed to do so. It will help._" Aragorn replied. Legolas nodded and stood to leave, taking one last look at Ella before going. Aragorn then took his place on the stool and began to watch over the young woman.

After over an hour, Ella began to shift in her sleep. Aragorn watched her carefully and saw her lips moving, though no words came out. When a crease began between her brows he laid a hand on her head. Closing his eyes, Aragorn began to seek out her mind. Before long many frightening scenes flashed before his eyes. A woman lying still on a table, corpses hanging from the gallows, and a great wall of fire. He began to help Ella turn her mind away from these images until eventually she rested peacefully again. Aragorn opened his eyes and removed his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure, and he turned. Boromir stood just inside the closed door and he was watching with great curiosity and wonder.

"You shouldn't have to stay awake all night. The rest of us have divided the night into shifts." Boromir said at last, and he moved to stand at the foot of the bed and asked, "What was it you were doing? Has she woken?"

"She did not wake, but began to stir. I wanted to keep her mind from venturing into unpleasant thoughts and helped turn it away." Aragorn explained.

"Your lineage is a great one to see another's thoughts so easily." Boromir replied with amazement in his voice, "Go and rest, Aragorn. I have no doubt now that she will sleep."

Aragorn nodded and thanked him before vacating the room. Boromir gazed down at her as she slept. Ella looked small and fragile as she lay in the bed. Over the past weeks of travel Boromir hadn't realized that in her guise as a man she had looked exactly the opposite. He had seen resilience instead of frailty, hope instead of despair. Boromir admired these qualities in her, and felt that one day she could put them to good use. Now that she was motionless in her bed before him, he felt greatly disturbed at her new appearance. An overwhelming urge to help her came over him, and in that moment Boromir vowed to help Ella find hope and light again. He sat upon the stool next to her and took her hand in his. If she flinched he would give it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, and he felt a flutter of hope within him when she would occasionally squeeze tighter, almost as if in response.

* * *

Please review!


	17. Limbo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Tolkien's.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I got about halfway through writing it on Friday before I realized that my original plan for this chapter would not fit what I had in mind for the rest of the story. . Thank you all for sticking with me and for your AWESOME reviews! They always help keep me going! You guys are amazing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

Two hours later Gimli came to relieve him, and before he left Boromir paused by the door and watched her for a moment. As he made his way back to the pavilion, he tried to recall everything that Ella had told him of her home, of all that she had lost. The more Boromir thought about it, the more he felt that he could almost relate to her. Constant assault from Mordor was pushing his beloved country to the brink. Its people, especially their Steward, were desperate for hope, for a miracle. Boromir had known for a long time that if he did not act quickly, he too would lose all that he held dear. With the growing darkness in the East, he too often felt that there was no hope to save Gondor. '_Together._' He thought, '_Ella and I must find hope together_.' When he reached their encampment, Boromir removed his boots and lay down on his mattress. He tried to think of any way that would help Ella overcome her grief and find hope. Several hours later he was roused by Sam, who told him that Ella had finally woken up. He immediately woke up and followed the path up to her talan.

When he entered the room he saw Aragorn and the Aloniye on either side of the bed, and Ella lie staring at the ceiling. From where Boromir stood he could see the gleam of tears as they leaked form the corners of her eyes and into her hair. Every now and then Ella would draw a shuddering breath, and Aloniye was dabbing at her face with a cloth. Ella's eyes remained fixed above her as Boromir crossed the room to stand next to Aragorn. The other man gave him a troubled look before turning back to the bed. Boromir reached out and took her hand,

"Good morning Ella." She didn't move but more tears flowed down her cheeks, "I am truly sorry for your loss."

Even to him the words sounded hollow; Boromir wanted to say more but he was unsure of the words to use. Aloniye moved to pull Ella into a sitting position, and the young woman remained limp as she leaned against the elf. She pushed pillows up behind Ella and leaned her against them before picking up a steaming bowl from the table next to her. Aloniye brought the bowl to Ella's face and placed the spoon on her lips. Ella didn't open her mouth, and Boromir could have sworn he saw the smallest shake of her head. Aragorn must have seen it too,

"Please try to take some of it, Ella." He said.

Ella did not react to his words, and Aloniye tried three more times before setting the bowl down. She helped move Ella so that she was reclined back on the pillows and then left the room giving instruction to send for her if they needed. Once she had left the room, Ella turned her head away from the pair to her left. Her eyes remained unfocused, as though her mind were far away from Lothlórien.

"I will stay with her for now." Boromir said quietly, "Go and take some rest if you need it."

Aragorn nodded, thanked him, and left and Boromir took a seat on the stool near the bedside. Boromir had comforted soldiers after battles and skirmishes many times as a Captain, and he too had taken comfort from others when friends were killed. This was different, however, and on a much greater scale. He had heard so many times the same words meant to bring peace to a grieving heart. Boromir wanted to use them, but felt that they did not hold the same weight in this instance. As he watched her lie in bed, shedding her tears, Boromir realized how isolated she looked; the bed seemed to dwarf and engulf her. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled her to sit up and lean against his shoulder.

"Too many times I have seen the pain of grief in the faces of others. If I could take some of your pain away, I would. What you have lost is tremendous and I wish more than anything that it had never happened. I know that there is little I can do to bring you peace now, but know that I would help you. You bear a heavy burden. I will help you lighten the load."

Ella made no movement for a while after he had finished, and neither did he. The she slowly began to wrap her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. Boromir returned her embrace and held her against him, bringing one hand up to stroke her hair. She violently shook as great sobs tore through her, muffled by his clothes. Gently he began to rock her back and forth, whispering into her hair words of comfort and encouragement.

Ella clung ever tighter to him, as though he were suddenly going to be ripped away. Since she had begun remembering the horrible things that had occurred, she had felt as though the world was crumbling. Bit by bit her reality had been chipped away and with the images from Lady Galadriel's mirror it had been violently ripped out from under her. Ella felt as though she were stranded in a vast dark ocean, alone and in the dark and despite Boromir's words of comfort she still felt alone. She felt as though it would be impossible to make anyone in Middle Earth understand the pain she felt. She would now never be able to return home, she would never see family or friends. It was a terrible and unique pain that she could barely put words to, and Ella was sure that she would never feel peace again; this time it wasn't her heart that was broken, but her soul.

As she held on, Boromir felt a small ripple of hope within him. He was now determined, more than ever, to see to it that she came to terms with her grief by the time they left. Eventually her sobs grew quieter, diminishing into whimpers and she stopped shaking. Boromir pulled back slightly and saw that her eyes were closed, but he did not lay her back just yet. In time he did lay her back upon the pillows and he pulled the blankets around her. There was a quiet knock on the door as he settled back onto the stool, and Merry entered with a plate for Boromir.

"Her sorrow is still present even as she sleeps." Merry said as he handed the plate off, "Has she spoken at all?" Boromir shook his head and the hobbit continued, "Whenever you would like some rest, I will come and sit with her." And with that he left.

Two weeks had passed and while all was being done to try and help Ella recover she showed little signs of improvement. She ate almost nothing and would only take a few sips of water, and she would not speak or move, except in her sleep.

"_She is losing her will to live. Ella does not see any reason to carry on in this world_." Aloniye explained to Aragorn one afternoon while she slept. That night an elf came with a message: Aloniye could not rouse Ella from her sleep, and she feared the woman would not make it through the night. The healer had done all that she could for her and now the rest would be up to Ella. The Company went up to the talan and Aloniye allowed them all to file in and surround the bed. Ella's eyes were closed and appeared sunken, and her cheekbones stuck out from beneath pale skin. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. For a moment they were silent as they took in her appearance,

"Does she even know that we are here? Could she even hear us?" Sam asked.

"She may. Ella might not have slipped so far that she is completely unaware." Aragorn answered.

"Ella." It was Boromir who first gently called her name. His hand rested on her blanketed foot and he gave it a few light taps before calling to her again. One by one the others began to do as he did.

* * *

**The sun shone brightly upon the water and, as usual, seagulls filled the air. Ella stood on the west pier in Canal Park and watched a huge red ship come in. Her mother and Maggie stood next to her, both women searched for the familiar face. As the bell near the harbor rang, the bridge rose to allow the ship through, and the ship's horn was blown making Ella jump. Then she saw her father emerge from below deck. Frantically the trio started waving to him to get his attention as he began to scan the pier. When he spotted them he waved back and called out to Alice and Maggie, and he continued to wave until the ship had gotten too far for him to see them. Ella laughed and shook her head at her father. **

** "I am going to give him such a hard time for that! Can you believe he pretended like he didn't see me?" she said to her mother, but Alice did not reply. Instead, she and Maggie began to walk toward the shipyard. "Hey! Mom, Maggie, wait up!" she called to them. **

** Ella hurried to catch up with the pair but as she grabbed her mother's hand she went straight through it. Again and again she tried to grab onto her mother and Maggie and to get their attention. **

** "They cannot see you." A voice said from behind her. Ella turned to face the speaker, and there robed in white stood Gandalf. **

** "What do you mean? I'm home aren't I? Why can't they see me?" She asked. **

** "You are not quite in the home that you think you are in. What you are actually seeing are the souls of your family in eternal rest, and they cannot see you because you are in limbo." He replied. **

** "There is no way that Duluth is heaven on Earth." Ella scoffed. **

** "When your world was destroyed, and your family perished, their souls went to find eternal peace. In Middle Earth we have the Halls of Waiting where souls remain after death, and in your home you have called it 'heaven'. The place where souls reside in the afterlife is sacred and will allow them to carry on in a way that brings them the most peace. For your family, it appears that was living as they did in life. But you do not need to worry that they will suffer illness, pain, or grief. It is in the nature of this place to ensure that the souls of the dead experience only complete tranquility and happiness." Gandalf explained. Ella could only stare at him, trying to comprehend what was said. **

** "So why can't they see me?" **

** "They cannot see you because you are not dead. If you should die however, they would recognize your soul when it arrives in the afterlife. A soul maintains some memory of other souls that they were once familiar with, and thus seek out those that they recognize. For now though, they have no memory of who you are at this moment. After all, what peace could be found in the afterlife if the dead mourn for the living?" **

** Ella watched the town bustle around her; it was exactly like home. Gandalf stood beside her, carefully and closely watching to see how she reacted to the information. When Ella began to walk back up the pier, he followed beside her. **

** "Until I die then, they just continue on like normal?" She finally asked, and dimly she thought she could hear someone calling her but she didn't see anyone. **

** "They will continue on however they please, but they will never age or die again. They will live forever in whatever manner they wish in order to be happy." Gandalf replied. **

** "Then why am I here? Why am I being shown all of this?" She felt as though she was interrogating the wizard, but Ella did not know where else to gain answers. Now she looked around at all the people walked around them, but while their lips were moving no sound came out. **

** "You are here in limbo because somewhere your body is lying close to death." He answered bluntly, gazing at her curiously, "You appear to be searching for something."**

** "I keep hearing something, and I am trying to figure out where it is coming from. I do promise though that I have been paying attention to your words." She gave him an apologetic look. **

** "What is the noise you hear?" He asked.**

** "It sounds like my name, as if someone was calling to me, but I don't see anyone that I recognize. Sometimes it's loud and sometimes it's soft." Ella told him. **

** "Focus on it." Gandalf instructed, "Find the source of the noise if you can, Ella." **

** She stood very still and, after about five minutes, realized that there were many voices calling her name. They were familiar to her somehow, but Ella was not sure where she remembered hearing them. She tried to pinpoint where they came from exactly and slowly turned her head to find the location. When she did she realized they were coming from below the pier, and Ella leaned over the stone barrier to look into the water. The normally dark and clouded water was crystal clear, and at the bottom she saw herself lying on a bed and the Fellowship around her. **

** "There!" She cried, pointing below, "They are the ones who are calling my name." **

** "It is strange." Gandalf said as he also gazed into the water, "In your world, we are merely characters of fantasy and imagination. Therefore, when it was destroyed, we too should have been destroyed. To you and the others that once existed, we are only ideas and not made of flesh and blood. However since fate brought you to our world, we have not perished and instead have continued on just as your stories told."**

** "You mean, as long as I live, so will all of you and Middle Earth itself?" It was far too incredible for her to believe. **

** "When does our story end in your home, Ella?" Gandalf asked. Carefully she thought of the books she had read repeatedly from cover to cover, and realized that there was no true ending. Tolkien had written far beyond the days of the Fellowship and into some of the generations that came after. It was very little, but it was still something and there were hints that Middle Earth had continued on existing just as it had before. **

** "There is no ending. I mean, there is a point where the journey will be completed and the Fellowship will disband, but it will all go on." She replied. **

** "Then, if you were to leave Middle Earth now, you would have been the last person to hold onto the idea of my world." He said. **

** "You mean you would all disappear completely?" Ella now turned to face him again. **

** "Middle Earth and all its inhabitants would simply cease to be. There would be no ending to the journey and so Middle Earth would be unable to continue on." He answered, "And this is the choice that now lies before you." **

** They stood for a long time now, and Ella looked back at the landscape of Duluth. A pang of homesickness hammered at her heart. More than anything she had wanted to be with her family, and to be in her own home again. During her entire stay in Middle Earth she had constantly thought of her family and friends, and while they journeyed she secretly hoped that Galadriel really had found a way to send her back. Now that she had a chance to live that life once again, she found the decision was a lot more difficult. She tried to reason with herself, '**_**It's just a story!**_**', but deep down there was still guilt and selfishness and she couldn't let it go. **

** Ella had learned so much more about the Fellowship and Middle Earth that had ever been written. She had made friends there and had travelled to locations that she never thought she'd see. She had also traveled, laughed, cried, and fought with characters she never even dreamed of meeting. They were real to her and dear to her, and now that it had come to it Ella realized she couldn't toss it aside so easily. **

** "Would I see them again?" Ella whispered, "My family, I mean."**

** "When you die? Your spirit would seek those familiar to it and find peace, and they in turn would seek out yours." Gandalf's voice was gentle. **

** Ella turned back to the water and peered down. In Middle Earth she could have a second chance and she could live in lands she had only read about. For a while it would be hard, and she would have to get over her grief before anything else. Ella turned and saw her family crossing the park, smiling and laughing as they went. They were happy and they were living just how they wanted. Seeing her family in that way furthered her resolve. **

** "How do I go back?" She asked, and the wizard smiled. **

** "Look carefully into the water, and you will find your way." Gandalf answered. **

** Ella did as she was told, leaning further and further over the edge the longer she looked. Then, without warning, she was falling into the water. Eventually her desire to return to Middle Earth became so great that she had fallen through the concrete wall. She braced herself to hit the water but never felt its cold slap, and she opened her eyes. Ella was simply falling through the air and wind roared past her ears as she continued downwards. For what seemed like an hour she fell until she began to see clouds below her, which began to break away into tree tops. Panicking for a moment, Ella again steeled herself for the impact but instead felt herself slow down. Gently she passed through the trees, down through the roof of her talan, and on top of her own body.**

* * *

It was deep in the night now, and only Boromir and Aragorn remained with Ella. One by one the others had gone to bed, and Aragorn promised to send word if anything happened. Hope was fading fast for them; calling to her and shaking her hadn't worked. Aragorn had tried to guide her mind back, but found it was too far gone for him to help at all. Now there was nothing they could do but wait for her passing.

Suddenly Ella gave a slight twitch and she breathed a deep sigh. Both men watched with baited breath, waiting to see her chest rise again. Seconds seemed to pass like hours and she took another breath. Ella began to breath normally now; taking deep breaths instead of shallow rapid ones. Aragorn and Boromir began to call her name again, jostling her lightly to try and wake her. Aragorn left to tell Aloniye what had happened while Boromir continued to rouse her.

"Ella! Ella, please wake up. Please, open your eyes or squeeze my hand! Do something to show that you can hear me." He said.

That was when her eyelids fluttered for just a moment, and Boromir gave a cry just as Aragorn returned, "She opened her eyes! It was for a moment, and just after I had asked her to!"

Aragorn translated this for Aloniye, who had them continue to try and wake her while she prepared a medicine for the woman. One spoonful would bring enough strength back to fully wake her for just a few moments. When it was ready Aloniye took the spoon and pressed it to the corner of Ella's lips. The young woman made the slightest of movements towards it, and carefully the Elf turned Ella's head to keep her from choking before helping her open her mouth. She poured the liquid inside slowly and then massaged under Ella's chin and down her throat to help her swallow.

"_It will take a while before the medicine has any effect. I will go and have a broth made for her, and when she is awake Ella must drink all of it._" Aloniye said to them before leaving.

"Shall I tell the others and bring them here?" Boromir asked.

"Let them know, but do not let them up yet. Ella will be very weak when she wakes and we do not want to waste what little strength she will have." Aragorn replied.

Dawn was just beginning to break as Boromir left the talan and went back to the camp. Legolas was the only one awake when he arrived, and was overjoyed to hear the news. He assured Boromir that the message would be relayed to the others as they woke up, and the Captain returned to the talan.

Aragorn was helping Ella sit upright while Aloniye used one hand to steady her head, and the other to pour a mug of broth into her mouth. Every now and then, Aragorn would remind her to keep drinking whenever Ella began to lean to much against Aloniye's hand. When the mug was drained, Ella was laid back down upon her pillows and for a brief moment her eyes fixed forward on Boromir before they closed.

"Did she speak at all? How long was she awake?" he asked.

"Ella tried to speak, but she was too faint to be heard clearly. She was only awake for a few moments." Aragorn answered, "Each time she wakes Ella is to take some of the broth Aloniye has prepared. It will bring back her energy, and there is medicine mixed with it to help with her grief." Ella shifted ever so slightly in her sleep, "Aloniye will watch over her now. It has been a long night for the both of us. Come! Let us take some rest."

Within the week Ella was beginning to show great improvement. A few days after she had woken she could move herself in bed and hold her mug. She spoke very little and would still have tears from time to time. One afternoon, just two days after she had awoken, she told Aragorn she did not need a watch.

"I will be alright on my own." She assured him, and after that it was only Aloniye who would sit with her through the night. No nightmares plagued Ella as she slept, but she did dream of her family and home.

Despite the fact that her energy was returning quickly due to the broth, Ella was still very weak. On February 10th she stood for the first time, but leaned heavily on Aloniye and tired quickly. The healer that also began to re-introduce solid foods that day and Ella appreciated this because she was getting tired of the broth. After that, the Fellowship would bring small plates of food to her and would dine with her at least once a day. While she didn't say much Ella enjoyed these times, and slowly came to realize just how much some of them reminded her of her family. She wished that she was a little stronger so that she could leave and return to the pavilion to spend more time with them. Ella knew that it would soon be time for Frodo to decide to leave Lothlorien and that she would not be able to go with them. It was bittersweet to her, but she decided would wait for them to leave before giving in to sorrow.

* * *

**Please review!**


	18. Twisting

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Tolkien's, nor am I making any profit from borrowing his characters, places, quotes, etc.

**A/N:** _I apologize sincerely for not updating in a LONG time. Please accept two chapters as recompense for the delay._

* * *

February 15th was a bright and warm day in Lothlórien, and at mid-day the Company visited her. The moment the door had opened Ella knew something was amiss. The group appeared troubled and none of them spoke except for a greeting as they filled the room.

"What is it?" Ella asked once the door was shut, "Why do you all seem so sad?" The Fellowship exchanged looks before Frodo began to speak,

"Ella, it is time. We have stayed here long, but I feel that we must depart."

"Then I am to remain here." She replied; it was a statement, not a question.

"None of us want to leave you behind." Boromir said.

"I understand. I will be alright here, so there is no need for any of you to be sad." She tried cheerily, "What needs to be done is far more important. It would be impossible for me to continue with you in my current state. You must remember that I knew this day was coming before you did, and this was one of two havens for me. I accepted this fate a long time ago. I will miss you, all of you, but your quest must continue."

"And you will also be missed. I am glad to hear that you are finding rest here at last." Frodo said with a sad smile.

Their luncheon meal was brought to the talan while they visited. A feast was going to be held in the evening, but Ella did not yet have enough strength to attend. So the mid-day meal was, to her, the Company's farewell feast. It was the most that she had talked and laughed in a long while and if felt good, like the first warm day after a long, cold winter. An hour before the evening meal was set to begin the Fellowship departed, promising to say their final goodbyes in the morning.

When they had left Ella settled back on her pillows and looked around her room. The growing realization that she would soon be left in a land where so few spoke Westron was causing her stomach to turn. She knew that there was no way she would be physically strong enough to go with them, nor could she ask them to stay. In the last two weeks she had lost her family and her home, and now she was losing her friends too. A brief and bitter regret at choosing this over her family surfaced, but she quickly squashed it. Ella reminded herself that she had known it would not be easy when she decided to stay, and now she had to accept her decision. Rolling on to her right side, Ella allowed herself to give in to tears before falling asleep.

It was late at night when she woke up again, and Ella knew she was not alone. She rolled to face Aloniye, but was surprised to find Boromir instead.

"Good morning." He said to her.

"Is it really morning already?" She asked in return.

"Yes, it is very early in the morning. Dawn has not yet broken." Boromir answered.

"I see, and what are you doing here?" Ella asked sitting up in bed.

"I could not sleep and so I decided to came and keep you company if you were to wake." He paused, "I am glad that you did wake. Our Company will be quite different without your presence."

"I will miss traveling with you all as well, and it has been an honor to have met everyone." She replied.

"I also came here to ask something of you." Boromir admitted, and he continued when she tilted her head, "I wanted to ask if, when you are well enough, you would come to Minas Tirith. The road is long and perilous, but when you arrive you would be safe there. And among others who could help you start a new life."

"How would I get there? I do not know the way." Ella said.

"'I would send for you a guard to guide to safely to the city." He answered.

"You are going back to Gondor?" She queried.

"Yes. While I would continue on with Frodo into Mordor, I find it very difficult. I have a duty to my country and my people as their Captain and heir to the Steward, and I have been absent far too long." Boromir looked troubled by this decision.

"What of your father and brother? Are they not able to keep Minas Tirith governed while you are away?" Ella felt a growing suspicion at his sudden decision.

"Yes, however my father's health is…fading. Faramir is a brilliant Captain, and often I think it is he who would be next in line. However my father bears great resentment towards him, and gives him no credit where it is due. I cannot imagine my father changing his ways while I have been away." He finished.

None of this was new information to Ella, but seeing how much distress it caused him was troubling. She knew that his loyalty was great but that the burden of his country was slowly consuming him. Here was a man desperate for a miracle, for hope, and Ella knew what price he would pay. Then she realized what he was really asking.

"Why do you really want me to go to Minas Tirith, Boromir?" Her question was said a little more sharply than intended, but Ella was angry. Did he really believe that once she was within the city that she would reveal information about Sauron's forces?

"I know not what you mean!" He replied.

"Yes you do. You want answers; you want to know every step the enemy takes. You mean to use me!" She accused.

"I do not mean to use you, but the knowledge you possess. Don't you see? You could help me, Ella. You and I could save Gondor and bring hope to its people!" His voice rose as he spoke.

"Boromir, my knowledge will forever stay with me and no one else. Hope will be found and Gondor will be saved, but it will not be by me." Ella replied.

"Will it or do you say this to appease me? I find it hard to believe." He scoffed.

"You are the only one who will decide what it is you believe. I cannot make you." Ella's voice was icy and her stare was hardened.

"I believe that I will have to find a way to save my country alone." Boromir's voice had now gone quiet, "There is another way, and if you will not help me then I will have to take it myself."

Boromir stood and left the talan, closing the door with a sharp snap. Ella was furious. How dare he try and convince her to go with him just so he could attempt to use her! Boromir had always been so kind to her while they had traveled. Although during training he had been tough, she knew it was to make her a better fighter. He had been a good support when she had nightmares and when she had told him of her final days on Earth. Had it all been a lie? A cleverly concocted trick to convince her to go with him to Minas Tirith? He was delusional if he had thought it would work. It surprised her even; Boromir was a captain with ears of experience in having to think like his targets in order to achieve victory. In what way did he see this strategy working? While in Rivendell he had even agreed that Ella's silence was a smart move. Boromir had even congratulated her one afternoon for thinking of it.

* * *

**"It is a very clever idea. You think like the enemy." He said. **

** "What do you mean?" Ella asked as she wiped the sweat from her brow.**

** "If Sauron had access to one who could foretell the events to come, he would more than likely use it to his gain. In order to ensure his victory and total domination over all of Middle Earth." Boromir explained. **

** "You are using your high speech again!" she said, "Say it with simple words." **

** "If you had been found closer to Mordor instead of Rivendell, you may have been captured by Sauron. He would have forced to you reveal your knowledge of Middle Earth. By not speaking of this knowledge at all while we journey, you guarantee your safety." Boromir said, "In a way, you thought like the enemy and did the opposite of what they would expect."**

** "Sauron thinks you would use me?" Ella asked. **

** "If all the answers to your problems lie in one person wouldn't you?" He replied. **

** Ella thought for a moment and then nodded, "I suppose you are right."**

** "Come, we've had enough rest." Boromir said, picking up his sword, "Come at me again."**

* * *

Ella shook her head, lay down, and closed her eyes. It baffled her that he had waited this long to go through with his plan. It seemed so unlike him; Boromir had been different while they had traveled, and even before they had started on the quest to destroy the Ring. The Ring!

Her eyes snapped open. That was it! The ring had to be it. It was in Lothlórien that Boromir's mind began to turn. He was only thinking this way because his thoughts were beginning to be twisted by the temptation of the Ring. Now Ella understood him and why he had been so different, but she did not know what to do. Boromir had to leave with the Fellowship, and the Fellowship had to break. '_And Boromir will have to die._' Ella thought to herself. Tears welled up in her eyes. She did not want him to die! Boromir was the closest to her out of the Company, and she was very fond of him. He had wanted to help her and comfort her, but never pitied her when she spoke of her trials. There was no way she could warn him now, without giving too much away about what would happen at Amon Hen.

While Ella pondered ways to prevent his death she fell asleep. Only a few short hours later she was awoken by Aloniye. The Fellowship was there, with all their gear, to say goodbye. Ella was proud of herself afterward for not crying at their parting, and she wished all of them well.

"I hope we can all meet again." She told them, "It has been a great honor to have traveled so far with you. I wish you all the best of luck." With that the Fellowship thanked her for her words, said their farewells, and left.

The rest of the day, Ella was silent. In her mind she went over scenario after scenario of ways to keep Boromir alive. Each she nit picked over until discarding it and starting over; she had to find a way that would not create an alteration that would completely change the story. Occasionally as she planned away in her mind she drifted to sleep, but continued to wake throughout the night. Finally, as the sun began to rise, she sat upright and threw back the covers. Ella had thought of a plan and now she needed council. Stumbling towards the door, she fought against her weariness and reached for the handle. Ella made it down fifteen steps before Aloniye came flying after her. The elf began to turn her back, but she struggled.

"No! I must speak with Lady Galadriel! It's urgent, please! Let me see the Lady." She cried as she was pushed back. Ella became weaker and weaker from her efforts until she finally gave in and let Aloniye put her back to bed. Her trek had worn her out, and Ella fell asleep asking for the Lady over and over again.

The next time she opened her eyes, Ella found that she was not alone. Lady Galadriel sat beside her, and had been patiently waiting for the woman to wake up.

"Have they gone? Is the Fellowship out of Lothlórien's borders?" Ella asked urgently as she sat up. The Lady raised her hand,

"Have peace, Ella. Yes, they have gone. This morning they departed by the river, and by afternoon they were out of the safety of this land." She answered.

"My Lady, if I may speak freely." Ella continued when Galadriel nodded, "One of them is doomed to die very soon. I do not wish it to happen, and yet that is how it was foretold in my home. But I believe I have come up with a way to spare his life and keep to the same path as the stories."

"Doing so would still set an alternate path, Ella." Galadriel replied.

"Hasn't one already been set simply from my presence in Middle Earth?" She retorted.

"Very well, what is your plan?" The Lady asked. When Ella had finished describing all of the details, Lady Galadriel appeared thoughtful for a long time.

"It is possible that it might work, but there are many variables which you have not considered. Boromir is a great Captain and heir to the Steward of Gondor, his presence in any country would stir talk. He too might speak of things that would not have ever been spoken. He has also incurred some of Sauron's wrath by protecting Frodo on his journey to destroy the Ring. Boromir is no longer completely invisible to him." The Lady said. Her points were all very good, and she was right in that Ella had never considered them. Defeat must have shown on her face because Galadriel continued, "Do not be discouraged. I too do not wish for his death, and there is still hope that a way will be found. You are right Ella; your presence here has indeed changed the course of many things. Try to rest now, you will need to regain your strength."

With that, Lady Galadriel left Ella alone in her talan. As she thought about what had been said, Aloniye entered with a tray of food. While the woman's thoughts remained occupied with ways to save Boromir, Lady Galadriel made her way down to her private glade. Filling her mirror to the brim Galadriel peered into the water within, hoping to find answers.

An arrow, a single black arrow flying through the forest. An old man, robed in white, tottering along a large plain. Wardens from Lothlórien fighting along the Eastern borders. A long dark shadow, stretching far across the land. When she pulled back, Galadriel knew that what she had seen was what she had feared the most. War was coming to Lothlórien and soon.

The following day Aloniye took Ella to a nearby platform in the trees. There was a fountain in the middle, and surrounding it were potted flowers and stone benches. The pair sat there for a long time and Ella used it to lose herself in drawing again. It wasn't until her stomach began to grumble, halfway through a sketch of Lothlórien from the hilltop, that they left to return to the talan. Opening the door, both were surprised to see the table set with food and Gandalf robed in white. The wizard stood and greeted them before asking Aloniye for a moment of privacy. When the healer left he invited Ella to sit,

"You did not seem terribly surprised at my presence here." He said to her as they began to eat.

"I knew you would be here. Well, not here in this room, but that you would come to Lothlórien." She replied.

"Lady Galadriel has told me that you wish to alter certain events." Gandalf was wasting no time in getting to the point of his visit.

"Yes, I do. What did she tell you?" Ella asked.

"Only that you wish to save Boromir from death and the briefest of details regarding your plan." He answered.

"And…?"

"It would be a very risky plan, Ella, and it would require the utmost secrecy and deceit. Something which would be very difficult for Boromir to do, as you may recall." He was referring to the night they left Rivendell.

"If I can convince him, though-" Ella began.

"Could you convince him? A man like Boromir will require a tremendous amount of persuasion. He can, at times, be quite stubborn." Gandalf said.

"I think I can. I will have to be able to convince him." Ella said with determination, "Already I have changed the course of events by being here, and so far things have happened as they were supposed to. Who is to say how much longer this will continue?"

Gandalf nodded and they finished the meal in silence; it was broken when he stood to leave,

"I will take council with the Lord and Lady once more concerning you and Boromir. Tomorrow morning I will return with news, but for now rest."

He left the talan and for a long time Ella sat at the table with her thoughts. Aloniye came later in the evening with a small stack of blank parchment. She had noticed earlier that Ella was running out, and was glad when the woman appeared happily surprised by the gesture. The healer helped her settle into bed, gave her a small cup of medicine, and left the room as soon as Ella had drained the cup.

* * *

**Please review!**


	19. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Tolkien's, nor am I making a profit from borrowing characters, places, quotes, etc.

**A/N:** _As promised, here is the second chapter!_

* * *

Try as she might, Ella could not fall asleep. She was anxious to hear what the Lord and Lady would decide for Boromir. It had been two days since the Fellowship left, which meant there were only ten before Amon Hen. After tossing and turning, Ella kicked off the covers and went to sit at the table. The stack of papers stared up at her but she didn't feel like drawing. She didn't know how long she sat there, thumbing the edges of the papers, but sleepiness did not come. Ella picked up a sheet and began to carefully tear it into twelve, equally sized squares. She continued to do this to each sheet until they were all used, and when she had finished she began to fold them.

As she worked on the first square, Ella thought through her plan once more. It wouldn't be hard to keep Boromir alive; all she needed to do was prevent him from being shot by the Uruk-Hai. The part that would be difficult would be convincing the world that he _had_ been killed. Ordinary people would not be able to discover the truth unless he walked through their towns, but the enemy would know. Ella wasn't sure what the Steward of Gondor would see in his palentir. Denethor would see many lies created by Sauron, and perhaps he would be shown the lie she was creating in order to break his mind further. There was also the chance that he might see the truth. It was never clear just how much control Denethor could exert over the palentir to show him what he wanted. Ella sighed and looked down at the paper crane she now held in her hands. She set it aside and picked up another square of paper.

Denethor's suicide was also troubling her. It would be madness that would drive him to do it, and Ella wasn't sure he could be saved. She worried too about Boromir's reaction to his father. Ella knew everything that would happen in his final days, but would be unable to tell Boromir what would happen. If she were allowed to save Boromir then why should she be unable to save Denethor as well? Aragorn's return to Gondor as its rightful king would then be at risk, as would his marriage to Arwen. Keeping Denethor alive would be far too challenging, and in the mental sate he would be in she didn't know if it would benefit Gondor. She set the second bird aside.

It broke her on the inside to know that she would be creating a ruse that would kill Boromir's father. Ella knew there would be no explanation she would be able to give him that would earn her his forgiveness. He would learn that he was believed to be dead and that it would be the final straw for the Steward. '_Would he ever understand and see why it had to happen?_' she thought. In her heart she knew that it was unlikely. Ella put the third crane with the others and rubbed her eyes. Sleep was finally coming to her, and she moved back into her bed.

When she woke up the sun was already high in the sky, and there was no one else in the room. Ella dressed herself and washed her face before going to the window. The sun on the golden leaves made it look incredibly warm outside, and all the problems of the world seemed miles away. When she could no longer stand she pulled a chair over and sat. There was a knock at the door and Aloniye entered with a messenger. The Lord and Lady wished to speak with her at once. With Aloniye's help and several pauses to rest, Ella followed the messenger to the great talan. This time she was led inside to a room that appeared to be meant for meetings and councils.

It was a long and somewhat narrow room, with grey chairs lining its walls. At the far end sat the Lord and Lady beneath a branch that provided them with a canopy of golden leaves. Gandalf sat in a chair next to a window near the elves and was smoking a pipe. As they approached Lord Celeborn greeted Ella, motioned for her to sit, and dismissed Aloniye and the messenger.

"Your request is very strange, Ella." Celeborn said as soon as they were alone, "Tell me why is it that you wish to save Boromir from death? Do you want to prevent his death alone?"

"I wish to prevent Boromir's death, Lord Celeborn, because out of all the Company, it is he that I am closest to. He has become my friend and comrade, and has always allowed me to speak freely of my past without judgment or disgust. When he had heard the whole story, he was empathetic but never pitied me. I may not mean the same to him, but right now I have no one in this world." Ella answered, "I do not mean to say that the others have not been so kind. I have made several friends in this world since my arrival here, but my relationship with Boromir has been wholly different and unique. There are others whom I wish I could save, however I am unable to. Their survival would alter events far too greatly, and although I would like to find a way I cannot."

For a while no one spoke, but Ella had a feeling that there was a lot being said in the silence. Finally Galadriel turned her attention to Ella,

"It is possible to save Boromir's life, but I must warn you: you cannot spare any others. You are correct in that the world would be altered too greatly if you did. Despite knowing that you are sworn to keep your knowledge secret, your friends may eventually turn away from you, including Boromir. Are you prepared to face this?" the Lady asked.

"I am. I have realized this before, when the Company left Moria. I am prepared to face it again." Ella affirmed.

"Then we must discuss your plan, for I fear it may not work as you have it." Gandalf said, "While your strength is returning, I am afraid you are still too weak for travel. If you arrive in the midst of attack then you will be in no condition to do any fighting."

"Then will there be someone else? Will you go instead?" She asked.

"No, I too am recovering here, although I may not look like it. Lothlórien faces too much danger to spare any of its warriors." Gandalf replied, "What we have in mind will be challenging, and may not work in its entirety. If it does though, you will need to be especially careful as it will be quite taxing."

"I am ready. Whatever it is, I will do my best and I will train diligently." Ella said determinedly.

"You are confident and this is good, but be warned that you may be unable to complete the task at hand." Celeborn warned, "Your actions will also greatly alter events in this world if they succeed, but they should not threaten Frodo and his quest."

"We will need to begin tonight." Galadriel said, "If this fails then you will have more opportunities before the day of his death."

"I am ready to begin." Ella said.

* * *

The Company had stopped to rest for the night, and intended to start downstream again before dawn broke. They had traveled far the last two days, and had kept a close eye out for any sign of spies from Mordor. Both East and West banks had been quiet. Boromir volunteered to take the first watch, and the rest lay down to sleep. It was shortly after midnight when he saw something shift at the edge of the trees. He woke Aragorn and drew his blade.

"What is it? What do you see?" Aragorn asked, joining him in scanning the tree line.

"There was a dim shape, just along the edge there." Boromir muttered, and while never removing their eyes from the trees the others were woken. No glow from Sting could be seen in the darkness.

"Legolas, do your elf-eyes see anything?" Aragorn whispered.

"A shadow. There is a strange shadow that almost floats like a feather caught on the breeze." The elf answered, "I cannot make out anything of it, and I feel no evil in its presence."

Although no danger had come with the shadow, it was still enough to make Aragorn restless. He had them start off an hour earlier than originally planned. Still, it seemed the Shadow followed them until the first of morning's light. When they had stopped that night the Shadow did not return. It wasn't until the early morning hours of the seventh day that the apparition was seen again. It was Merry who saw it this time.

"It wasn't like before. The first time I could not see what you had seen, Boromir. And this one looked more…solid. As though it were a hooded figure watching us from the trees, and for a moment I thought I saw its face." He reported.

There were now very few trees and all of them very slender. It would have been impossible for anyone to have hidden behind one of them and there was no sign that anyone had been there. After this Aragorn decided that a very close watch would be kept while they were on the banks, even during the day.

The following evening orcs attacked the Fellowship as they paddled, and they quickly made their way to the opposite bank. When they had reached the shore, great dark clouds began to spread quickly. The largest of these moved not like a cloud and filled them with dread. Legolas quickly fitted an arrow and shot at it. The sky cleared and dismayed cries were heard briefly on the east bank, and then all was quiet again. The Company made their way back upstream where they found a small, protected by to rest. All agreed that whatever evil Legolas had shot down, its loss had disheartened their enemy.

"Could the apparition have alerted the enemy to our whereabouts?" Gimli asked.

"I do not know. It has not attempted to thwart our moves, but nor has it aided them." Aragorn answered, "Until we know who or what it is, use caution. There are many ways the enemy will use spies to obtain information."

They rested uneasily that night, and the next morning the debate began to determine their path. Boromir still maintained that Minas Tirith would be the safest road, and only gave in when it became clear that Frodo would not go. So they continued onward, carrying the boats and their gear on land a ways, thankful for a blanket of fog that masked their escape. Once they had gotten passed the rapids they continued by river once more. They gazed in wonder upon the Argonath as they passed beneath it on the tenth day, and then stopped at the hill of Amon Hen. That night they rested, knowing full well that Frodo must decide their path come morning.

When dawn broke and the Company had woken and taken their morning meal, Aragorn drew them together. He announced that they had to choose: would they disband or would they follow Boromir to Minas Tirith? Frodo asked for an hour alone to think it over, wanting to be left alone while he decided.

* * *

Ella gazed into the treetops as she walked along the riverbank. There were leaves still on the trees, but the air was still cold. It was almost peaceful if she hadn't known about the events that would occur that day, and the danger on the east bank. She hurried her stride a little. Ella had to be very precise in her movements and timing. One wrong move and it would have all been in vain.

* * *

Frodo had a sudden, uneasy feeling and when he looked around he was surprised to see Boromir.

"I was afraid for you, Frodo. None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you." The man said with a smile on his face, "Are you sure that you do not suffer needlessly? I wish to help you."

"I think I know already what counsel you would give, and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning of my heart." Frodo answered.

"Warning against what?" Boromir asked.

"Against delay. Against the way that seems easier. There is no hope while the Ring lasts." Frodo said.

"Ah! The Ring!" Boromir's eyes glittered, "Is it not a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt for so small a thing? Such a little thing? If we were to use the Ring."

"Were you not at the Council?" Frodo interrupted, "Because we cannot use it, and what is done with it turns to evil."

Boromir then began to grow very excited by this, and began to describe to Frodo a way in which he would use the Ring to overthrow Sauron. It would be used to build defenses, muster the strength of men and their weapons, and how great warriors would form alliances under his banner on the battlefield. In the end Boromir would overthrow Sauron and Mordor would fall, and he would be crowned king of the free world. As he ranted and raved, Frodo began to see clearly the path he was to take.

"If you would but lend me the Ring!" Boromir cried, now turning his attention back to Frodo, "Do you see now that I only mean to borrow it for a while, and not to keep it?"

The hobbit dashed to his feet and quickly put a large rock in between them, "You cannot use it Boromir, and I know now what I must do." Frodo said, and he began to walk away.

"Fool! Running willfully to death and ruining our cause! It is not yours save by an unhappy chance. It might have been mine. It should be mine. Give it to me!" Boromir cried as he leapt at Frodo. His face was hideously changed in an instant, and Frodo did the only thing he could do: he put on the Ring and vanished.

"Miserable trickster!" Boromir shouted, "Now I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron and sell us all. You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you and all halflings to death and darkness!" Boromir stumbled upon a stone and fell on his face, and then he began to weep as the madness of the Ring left him. "What have I done? What have I said? Frodo! Come back! A madness took me, but it has passed. Frodo, I'm sorry."

* * *

Ella paused for a moment and listened; the roar of the falls had gotten louder. In the water a little ways ahead a rock jutted out, and she could use it to her advantage. She stepped into the river, suppressing a gasp as the cold water went to work at numbing her legs. Slowly she inched out, the water drew up to her waist now and when she reached the rock she drew her hood over her head. Peeking with one eye, Ella peered around the rock. In the distance ahead she could barely make out the stern of one of their boats. She thought she could see figures moving in the trees, but she was too far away to be sure. Getting closer would now be tricky with the Fellowship on high alert, but it was now or never. Ella hauled herself out of the water, wringing out her clothes as best she could. She carefully continued on, trying to stay behind rock and tree as much as possible. She hoped that the Company would be too focused with the issue at hand to notice her approach.

* * *

The Fellowship had milled about on the lawn before sitting together in a circle again. They tried to keep their minds off Frodo, but always this was where their thoughts returned. It was at this time that Boromir returned but he kept his eyes on the ground and seemed somehow ashamed and sad.

* * *

Ella had watched motionless as Boromir rejoined the group. As Aragorn questioned him she felt a surge of adrenaline, and she waited to spring forward. It wasn't long before the Company scattered, leaving poor Aragorn shouting after them. As soon as the two had run after the others, Ella made a run for the camp. Boromir had left his shield next to his pack, and she snatched it up before continuing downstream a ways, and then back up the hill. Hoping that she was parallel to the rest of the Company she ran as fast as possible up the hill and when she reached the peak she could hear harsh cries. Ella caught a glimpse of Legolas through the trees, using his long, white knife to stab at an orc who had tackled him. The elf must have seen her as he straightened because his brow furrowed and he moved towards her. Ella turned away from him and sped down the hill now; the decline propelling her faster. She felt her chest tremble as a horn reverberated through the forest. Veering right and crashing through the trees she came upon Boromir, Merry, and Pippin. The orcs and Uruk-Hai had begun to flee from the sound, but she knew there was little time before they would return. As she ran to Boromir she called out and held the shield out to him. Ella suddenly jerked forward and stumbled into him, and as he caught her the black tip of an arrow protruded from her right shoulder. Boromir looked up to see a tall Uruk on the hill, grinning wickedly down at them, in its hands was a crudely made bow. Boromir looked back at Ella's quickly paling face and hauled her behind him with her good arm. Merry and Pippin helped guide her against a tree,

"Keep your eyes open, Ella! Stay awake, but do not look at it! Just stay awake!" Boromir called back to her, never taking his eyes off the archer. He then leapt back into the foray and the two hobbits were soon close behind. It wasn't long before the pair were plucked up and away, and when Boromir tried to give chase he was blocked. Several arrows had glanced his shield and many had stuck through. He had many near misses to his legs as well, and whenever he had taken down one archer, another appeared. At some point his horn had been cloven and he was losing hope that help would come. Aragorn then came barreling down the hill, with Legolas and Gimli following him. The majority of the orcs had fled, and the remaining Company made short work of the stragglers. When the last orc had been slain, Boromir turned to the tree where Ella had been laid and found the spot bare.

* * *

**Please review!**


	20. Story of the Crane Part I Reuploaded

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's.**

**A/N: It was pointed out to me by Finduilas88 that there were some pieces to this chapter missing in its original upload. I went back and sure enough there was a large, gaping hole right in the middle! I have since filled it in and tweaked it a little, so I hope you enjoy the added bits.**

* * *

"Where are Merry and Pippin, Boromir?" Aragorn asked, stepping over an Orc carcass as he moved toward him. Boromir's eyes remained fixed to the spot where Ella had been, and his face contorted in grief and dismay.

"They took them. They shot Ella first, we laid her there, and I tried to defend them. They are gone. I have failed you." As he spoke, Boromir fell to his knees near the tree and he wept.

"Ella was here? When? How?" Gimli asked.

"I do not know. She came here with my shield, I had left it back at the camp, and as she ran to me she was struck by an arrow. The halflings helped me place her under this tree, but they soon joined me in battle. The orcs picked them up and ran with them. I tried to give chase but there were too many blocking my path. That is not my only failure, for I have committed far worse a crime. I tried to take the Ring. I do not know what madness came over me, but I am sorry for what I have done. Now our quest has failed and the Fellowship is broken, all because of my folly."

"The fault is not wholly yours Boromir, but mine as well. All of my actions today have since led us to this, and I too share the blame in the breaking of our Company." Aragorn's voice was full of remorse, "What is to be done now?"

"First we must look for Ella. She must be nearby; if she was wounded she could not have gotten far." Legolas said.

The four searched the glade in all directions, but there was no sign that she had been dragged off or had walked away herself. Aragorn went back to the tree and noticed a black arrow lying on the ground, the first three inches of it were red with blood.

"Here is a strange thing!" Aragorn cried, "Ella could not have removed this arrow herself leaving it completely intact." He held the arrow up for the others to see.

"What does it mean?" Boromir asked.

"I do not know, but I do not believe that Ella was acting alone when she came here." Aragorn replied, "Why was she bringing you your shield?"

"I had left it at camp when we went to search for Frodo. I did not believe I would need it, but had I known of the danger approaching…" Boromir trailed off, and his guilt deepened. If he had brought his shield, Ella would not have needed to bring it, and she would not have been harmed.

"How could she have gotten this far without us seeing her and in the state she was in when we left her?" Legolas asked, "You believe she had help, but from whom and for what purpose?"

Aragorn suddenly turned to face Boromir and held the arrow out to him, "This was intended for you Boromir. You should have forgotten your shield, and you should have been slain here had Ella not come and intervened."

"She swore that she would not alter the events as they occur. Nor could she warn us. Why would she intervene? Who would want her to?" Boromir was stunned at this.

"I do not know. We will go back to the camp to see if she is there, and we will search for Frodo and Sam as well." Aragorn said, and the group went back up the hill.

By the time they returned no sign of Frodo, Sam, or Ella had been found until they reached the riverbank. Searching the camp they found a set of hobbit footprints that went into the river, back out, and back to the water. A canoe was missing and so were two packs: Frodo's and Sam's. It was quickly realized what had happened, and now the debate began whether to follow him or rescue Merry and Pippin. For a while, Aragorn stood silently thinking of how to lead them and which would be the best course of action. Finally he was decided.

"I will follow the Orcs. I would have followed Frodo into the heart of Mordor and to the end of all things, but doing so now would leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death. However, we cannot forget about Ella and her part in the attack today. I do not believe she acted alone, but in order to find out what happened we will need to return to the place where she last was. Therefore, we must further divide our company." He finished.

"I will go." Boromir said, "I know I have caused much of the trouble that has happened today, and I want to try and make it right again. I will go to Lothlórien and I will try to find out what has happened to her, by your leave. I will need no company, for you will need strength in arms more than I if you are hunting Orc."

Aragorn nodded, "Very well. Go to Lothlórien and find what has happened to her and why she was allowed to intervene. Ella had a reason to save your life, but until we know what that reason was your survival will be kept secret among us."

Boromir agreed to this and what goods that could be spared were left under the boats, which they had pulled up on shore and laid under the trees. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli said their farewells to Boromir and left with great speed up the hill. Boromir turned north and began his journey back up the riverbank. For a long while he was fortunate that the terrain was not so rugged and he still had the cover of trees. He ran for nearly 15 miles when he slowed his pace to a walk, and he continued in this way for another 5 miles before breaking into a run once more. It was nearly midnight when he stopped for the first time and rested for a few hours. In the distance he could hear the roar of the river and guessed that he was near Sarn Gebir once more. From here he would begin to make a straight journey north instead of following the winding trail of the Anduin.

When he struck out once more the sun had not yet risen, and the sickle of the new moon could be seen just as she began her descent. Boromir started his run once more but found his pace quickly slowing as he climbed the steep hills and rocks that made up the landscape. Trees became sparse once again, and soon he was on open plains. The sun had just pulled itself up over the horizon when he heard the beating of hooves on the ground. Looking toward the sound he saw a magnificent white horse galloping to him. It bore no rider and as it approached him the beast slowed down, stopping right in front of him. The horse nickered and seemed to bow its head to him, and cautiously Boromir reached up and stroked its nose. Looking around for a rider or sign of any other horsemen, he could see nothing in the wilderness. The beast tossed its head and stamped; it seemed impatient. Boromir stood beside its shoulder and questioned whether the stallion was meant to find him. Deciding that an enemy horse would feel fouler, he began to attempt to mount the horse. Boromir had never ridden bareback, but the horse seemed to be patient with him. Once he felt comfortable the beast began to canter across the plains before breaking into a gallop.

Boromir clung to the horse's neck and mane, careful not to hurt him. They were traveling quickly now, and the ground seemed to fly beneath them. He did not have to lead the creature for it seemed to know where he wanted to go. Wind screamed past his ears while the sun rose higher into the sky and fell. As the moon came out, Boromir could make out the faint tree line of Lothlórien and as they entered the forest their pace slowed. The sky was just beginning to turn grey as they reached the South gate and the guards quickly opened for him when they saw his cloak. The guards pointed him to the path that would take him to Ella, and he set off quickly. Soon the scenery looked familiar to him and it was not long before he was climbing the stairs to the talan. He reached her door and stopped, a sudden fear gripped his heart as he raised a hand to knock. There was no answer, but upon testing the handle Boromir found it was unlocked and he opened the door.

Ella lay in the bed, sleeping peacefully. Her shoulder was heavily bandaged and had been placed in a sling and her face looked slightly pale, but her chest gently rose and fell. Quietly, Boromir removed his pack and set it near the door and he sat on the stool next to her bed. He reached out and touched the warm hand that lay on top of the blankets. He could scarcely believe what he was seeing, but remained silent and let her sleep. The sky gradually became lighter and lighter and soon a beam of sunlight filtered in through the window and hit the edge of the bed. Boromir watched as it slowly moved across until it was on Ella's face, which made her shift in her sleep before she opened her eyes and blinked. As soon as it registered in her drowsy mind that Boromir was sitting next to her she gasped,

"You're here!" She cried, sitting up with some difficulty.

"Easy now! Yes, I am here." He said as he helped her sit up.

Ella clutched his arm with her left hand as if he would disappear in an instant. Boromir stared at her injured shoulder before bringing his gaze back to her face. She was smiling and her hazel eyes watched him with a hint of wonder.

"Were you really there at Amon Hen? You could not have possibly returned here so quickly." He said.

"In a way, I was. I had help though. Lady Galadriel and Gandalf aided me as I tried to reunite with the Fellowship. Yes, Gandalf is alive." She said; he had started at the Wizard's name, "But that is another story. I had to prevent your death, Boromir, and I had found a way to do so. Lady Galadriel and Gandalf helped me to…project myself, if I am using the word correctly. Physically, I remained here while my mind looked for you with the Lady's help, and Gandalf helped bring shape to my spirit. I think you had seen me a couple times before I managed to appear completely. Fortunately the mirage was fully complete that afternoon. I meant to bring you the shield you had left behind. I had been warned that whatever harm comes to the mirage also comes to my physical being. So when the arrow struck me I began to…fade, in a sense, back to my body here. " Ella explained with a glance at her shoulder.

"You could have died!" Boromir exclaimed.

"And if I had not done what I did you would have. I knew the risks going in and that there was a very real chance I would be hurt. It was a risk I was willing to take. Boromir, I would gladly take a hundred arrows if it meant that you could live on." She replied honestly.

"Why? You know what I would do. The hurt and chaos I would cause our Company. You also swore not to reveal events that would occur and not to intervene. Why would you choose to save me and risk your own life?" He asked, and she hesitated before answering.

"I did not want you to die. Boromir, you have been very dear to me and I care a great deal for you. You know all of my secrets, you know of my past, and yet you have never made me feel ashamed of myself. You have always been kind to me and never acted as though I were pitiful. Instead you made me want to move past it all and were empathetic as I eventually told you my story. By allowing me to speak freely, Boromir, you have helped me become a stronger person. You shared a burden that was not one you had to bear, yet you did so willingly. Out of everyone I have met so far in Middle Earth, you are the one person who I feel closest too. If I may speak boldly, I feel a connection with you that I have not felt with any other that I have met here. Do you understand now?" Ella asked. She managed to keep her expression as calm as possible but her heart pounded nervously in her chest while she made her confession.

"I understand and I care for you as well, Ella. Very deeply. There is more I wish I could say to you, but until our journey is complete I do not think my words would be appropriate." He said after a moment, and suddenly he wrapped his arms about her and drew her close. "Until that day comes, please never do something so reckless again. Promise me that."

Ella returned his embrace and laughed lightly, "You know I could not make such a promise, Boromir. However, I will do my best not to recklessly throw myself into any sort of danger. Besides, I know you would have done the same for me, or Frodo, or anyone else in our Company." She replied. As she said the Ring bearer's name he pulled back slightly and looked away from her.

"You must have known what I have done." Boromir's voice was quiet.

"Yes, but I do not fault you for it. Boromir, the Ring tempts all who are near it and corrupts their mind. The night you came to ask me to go with you to Minas Tirith, I knew that was not you. It was not who you are." She said, pulling him back to face her, "You are a great man, Boromir, and greater men than you have fallen to the Ring's power. Do not lose hope now! Not when there is still hope to be found in this world."

Boromir met her gaze and saw that her hazel eyes were hopeful and held a light that he had not seen there before. There was a rap on the door and the pair came apart. Aloniye entered followed by another Elf who was bearing a tray of food for them. As Boromir stepped aside to allow Aloniye closer access to Ella's shoulder, he swore there was a light blush in the young woman's cheeks.

Aloniye began to remove the dressing from Ella's shoulder until she reached the wound. It had been sutured shut, but was still bright red and the area around it was crusted with dried blood. Gently the healer wiped the blood away and then took a jar from her pocket and opened it. A strong smelling medicinal paste was inside, and she scooped a dollop out and dabbed it on the sutures. Ella winced as Aloniye applied it to the front and back stitches, but after a moment the medicine began to work and she relaxed. Once the wound was wrapped again and back in its sling Ella was allowed to stand and she went to the table. Aloniye and the other Elf left the room.

Boromir and Ella sat at the little table and began to take their morning meal. For the first time he noticed the dozens of paper cranes that littered the table.

"What are all these?" he asked, picking up one to inspect it.

"Paper cranes. I folded them." She replied.

"Why did you make so many?"

"There is a story I heard a long time ago about a young girl who became very sick. There was a legend she had heard of where if you fold one thousand of these birds then you would be granted a wish from the heavens. She believed that if she did so she would be well again." Ella explained.

"Was her wish granted?" He queried.

"No, she died after folding over 1,300 paper cranes. Her story was told around the world and eventually became a cry for peace. You see, the young girl became ill because of a war in which terrible weapons were used. The same ones that destroyed my home." She said.

"Are you wishing for something now?" Boromir gestured to the others on the table, and Ella chuckled.

"No, not really. I did once, and it sent me on quite the adventure." She replied with a meaningful look.

"You wished to come here?" He asked.

"I did not think it would really happen, so I wished for something outrageous. I never once thought it might come true." Ella finished quietly.

"I am glad it did." Boromir said after a moment, "I am glad to have met you, Ella Flynn. You were spared from a horrible fate, and you deserve peace and comfort now."

"I am glad to have met you as well, Boromir. Although I do not think I shall have peace and comfort just yet. There is still a great amount of evil and darkness in this world, and until it is stopped none of the free peoples of Middle Earth will be able to have peace." She replied.

"Ella, do you mean to leave Lothlórien?" Concern began to cloud his face, "Where do you plan on going?"

"Yes, I plan to leave and travel to Isengard. Don't worry! The threat of Saruman will have diminished long before I arrived there." She said.

"I do not mean to bring any unpleasant memories to light, but I still believe Minas Tirith would be the safer road. You would be safe there, Ella, and well protected!" Boromir countered.

"There will be a time for me to go to Minas Tirith, Boromir, but it is not now. You forget that our friends need us, especially you. You have great skill in battle and would be a great aid to them. I will travel alone to Isengard if need be." She finished. Boromir sighed; he could see her resolve was to go.

"If that is the path you have chosen, I will guide you there. I have not forgotten our friends, and you would not be able to defend yourself in your current state." He said to her, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Boromir."

As they finished their meal, they made plans for the journey. Isengard was a five day ride by horse from Lothlórien and they would be on foot. Walking would mean many detours they would have to take in order to travel by safer roads. Boromir still had a package of _lembas_ which was more than enough to sustain them. Ella was sure she would be able to find some medicinal plants in the wild if she needed them for her shoulder. Walking and running with an injured shoulder would not be the most enjoyable experience, but she was determined to push through it. While they finalized the last details Ella noticed the dark rings around Boromir's eyes.

"Boromir, forgive me!" She cried, taking his hand, "I had not realized that you have not slept. The pavilion where the Company stayed has been prepared for your use. Go and rest."

"Thank you, but to tell you the truth I had not felt tired until you said something. I will leave now, and will find you when I wake." He said, and he stood to leave. The cranes caught his eye once more; "You said you folded these?" she nodded, "Would you teach me?" Ella smiled at him,

"Of course. Go now, and sleep peacefully."

He picked up his pack and left; when he arrived at the pavilion he found a bed waiting for him. Boromir quickly settled in, eager for sleep in a real bed. As he drifted off to sleep he thought of all Ella had told him earlier. He was amazed at how quickly she had forgiven him for trying to take the Ring. He was not yet able to forgive himself, '_Do I even deserve forgiveness for what I have done?_' he thought before finally going to sleep.

* * *

**Please review! **


	21. Story of the Crane Part II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of which belongs to Tolkien. This includes characters, places, quotes, etc.**

* * *

In her glade in the heart of Lothlórien, Galadriel gazed into her mirror. The Man of Gondor had been spared, and she sought to find how this would effect the future. The water rippled and revealed a pale, proud woman standing at the entrance to a Golden Hall, and then the scene shifted to a dead, white tree in a courtyard of stone. Suddenly the tree flowered and she saw children playing beneath it; delicate petals rained down on them as wind blew through the branches. The scene moved again and she was shown Ella, prone on a bed with her back bared. Scars crisscrossed down her back and there were fresh bruises and welts on top of them. For the final time the mirror changed and Ella was standing alone near a river in a dense fog. Her auburn hair had grown out and ended above her waist. She seemed to be waiting for something, and she raised her fingers to her lips and blew.

When the mirror had cleared, Galadriel stepped back. Despite the grim and bleak scenes, there was hope in the future. Hope would be their greatest defense against the Shadow of the East.

* * *

As difficult as it was, Ella was determined to finish the crane she had started after Boromir had left. Just as she began to fold down the wings there was a knock at the door, and Lady Galadriel entered. Ella immediately stood and curtsied before offering a chair.

"Boromir has returned to Lothlórien." She said after thanking Ella for the chair.

"Yes, very early in the morning, and I have convinced him to join me on my way to Isengard. However he is still very anxious to return to his own country." Ella replied.

"You must make sure to follow all the way through with your plan, Ella." Galadriel warned, "Your presence and his survival at Amon Hen have already upset the course of this world. You must not upset it further."

"Yes, my Lady. I understand. I will make sure he returns to Minas Tirith at the right time." Ella said determinedly.

"I wish you luck on your endeavor." The Lady said with sincerity, "I will have a horse prepared for you; he will bear you at great speed, but will return here when his task is complete." Ella thanked her repeatedly, "It seems only fair that you too receive a parting gift as your companions did when they left Lothlórien. I have brought this for you to use whenever your mind is most troubled." Lady Galadriel pulled a small glass vial from the pocket of her gown, "Use it in your bathwater and you will find that all of your hurts are put at ease and your mind and heart will find peace again."

Ella thanked her for the gift and took the vial. The glass had been colored blue, and she could tell that it had been filled with some sort of liquid. The vial had been stopped and sealed with wax, and stamped with an elf-rune. The Lady stood and bid Ella a good day before leaving. The young woman continued to turn the vial over in her hands, lost in thought, and after several moments began to pack her things for the journey.

* * *

As the sun rose steadily the next morning, it gradually shed its light through the leaves and onto Boromir's face. The sudden bright light caused him to wake and blink several times before sitting up. As he looked around the glade, he noticed a small table had been set for breakfast between the roots of a mallorn tree. He stood and made his way to a small basin that had been set near his bed and washed his face; the cold water helped him completely wake up. Boromir dried his face and heard someone approaching. He turned to see Ella coming down the hill with a pitcher and two goblets.

"Good morning!" She called to him, "Did you rest well?"

"Good morning. Yes, I did rest well, thank you. Although I may have slept far too long." Boromir answered.

"You must have needed it. I came down here to see if you wanted to have supper, but you were still sleeping. I let you sleep but decided this morning that it would be best for you to eat something." She said as Boromir took the pitcher from her hand.

Ella set the goblets on the table and sat while Boromir poured water into them. He sat across from her on one of the great roots.

"How do you plan to travel to Isengard?" he asked.

"Originally I was going to journey on foot, but after you left yesterday Lady Galadriel came to my talan. She has said that a horse will be prepared for us to use as long as we need it." she answered.

"That was a mighty gift!" Boromir said.

"Yes, I have thanked her as much as I could. I only wish there were something I could offer her in return." Ella said, "She has already done so much for our Company."

"I too share your desire to find a way to repay her kindness." he replied quietly.

"This is quite a change for the man who once told me to beware these lands." She teased, and Boromir looked slightly sheepish.

"Yes, I am very sorry for my initial distrust. The Lord and Lady of these lands have shown us nothing but kindness and offered as much aid as they can. I have found Lothlórien to be a very valuable ally, and should they ever have need for aid I would see that Gondor sends it."

"I am glad that you have changed your mind." Ella said with a smile, "Despite the circumstances that brought us here and events that occurred thereafter, I have enjoyed being here. I will miss this place very much."

"I am eager to see what sort of drawings you create from your memories here." he replied.

"Yes, but it will be some time. I have tried to draw but I am somewhat limited to how long I can work. If I try to work for too long my shoulder begins to ache." she said, and there was a brief pause.

"I think you would have been close with my mother. She enjoyed drawing and painting as well." Boromir said.

"What was she like?" Ella asked.

"I can only remember very little. I was young when she died; only ten years old. I do remember her being a loving mother though. She would often oversee lessons for my brother and I, and we would play in her solace in the winter months. My mother was very fond of paintings and artwork, and she did most of her work in the winter. I think the bareness of the city wore on her in those long months." His eyes grew distant as if he were wandering away into a long forgotten memory, "She was firm but fair, and often scolded me for not paying attention to my tutors. I was a bit of a trouble maker." Ella gave a light laugh.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman." She said.

"She was." He paused, "Tell me about your family. What were your parents like?"

"They were also very loving and fair. I was very close with my father because we both enjoyed fishing. He was a very warm person, and often times he would let me and my sister get away with trouble. Much to my mother's chagrin. He loved my mother very much though, and would frequently pick flowers for her on our way back home from fishing. Once he cut a bouquet from our neighbor's garden, and when then told them it was rabbits. My mother was also a warm person, but she was much stricter with my sister and I. When we were younger, my sister and I believed she could read our minds because she always knew if we had done something we weren't supposed to. As we grew older we realized it was because we were terrible liars." Ella said.

"You and your sister were close as you grew up?" Boromir asked.

"Yes, it was very rare that you saw one of us without the other. There was quite a gap between the two of us; I was almost nine years older than her. However, it did not stop us from being the best of friends. I think it was because we balanced each other out. I am a little bit more quiet and I take my time before I speak. Maggie would talk to just about anyone and more often than not had her foot in her mouth because she would say anything and everything." He laughed at this.

"I am the same way with my brother, though we are a little closer in age. Growing up he would be the only one who would be able to pull me away from imaginary battles and fiends, and I would get him into trouble every now and then. I would always get him back out though."

Once they had finished their meal they, they cleared the table and brought the used dishes to a small kitchen not far from Boromir's pavilion. Since Ella knew it would not be long before Aloniye came searching for her they went back to her talan. Aloniye had not yet arrived and so they sat at the small table in her room and waited.

"Did you want me to show you how to make a paper bird?" Ella asked as she picked up two small pieces of paper from the table. Boromir nodded and joined her at the table, sitting across from her.

Ella carefully walked him through the steps, and it was not long before Boromir had folded his first paper crane. While they had time to rest, they continued to fold more birds. Boromir paused in the middle of his third and looked at Ella; a thought had occurred to him,

"Ella, you said that you folded one thousand of these paper cranes and made a wish. How did you obtain the paper while you were in prison?" He asked. Ella also paused in her work,

"For a long time, my last memory of home was my birthday, April 16th. As I started to remember more and more of my home, I realized that I had somehow forgotten over three years of my life. I folded these cranes in the summer of 1984. In the fall of that year was when everything changed. You know the rest of my story from there."

"Do you regret it?" Boromir asked, "Had you known that your wish would come true, would you have wished differently?"

Ella thought for a moment before answering, "I have no regrets. My mother always said, 'Everything in life happens for a reason.' Perhaps all of what has happened to me was to ensure that both you and I were given a second chance to live. Maybe I would have made a different wish had I known it would come true, but I'm glad that I made the wish I did."

"I do not understand how the magic that was tied into the cranes managed to wait until just before your world was destroyed." He commented, and after a moment Ella gave a wry chuckle.

"I never thought of that until now. The legend goes that you must offer the cranes to the gods by leaving them exposed to nature. As the paper disintegrates the wish is released up to where the stars hear the wish and grant it. I kept the cranes in my bedroom, away from the windows. The moment my home was destroyed must have been when my wish was released." She said, staring at the paper bird, "It's funny that it should happen that way."

Boromir reached across the table and plucked the bird from her grasp before taking her hand. Ella looked up at him and gave a small smile in return.

"Ella, may I ask one more question about your home?" he asked. When she nodded, he continued, "How did you escape?"

"There was a coup at the prison. When I was in the barracks, we would talk at night about ways to overpower the guards and escape. We had planned for it to occur at the end of September, but not a set plan for how it would be executed. One of the other prisoners and I were overheard one afternoon talking about it and we were both placed in isolation. Two weeks later, the revolt started and I was let out by my fellow inmates. I managed to get on a cart with a few of the others and we left the compound. A few miles in to our journey, however they began to argue about where to go and who should lead, and it eventually came to a duel. I left the group to go out on my own, and then I came here." She answered. After a moment he spoke again,

"Ella, I hope that you do not mind my asking you about your past. Especially after all you have been through recently."

"At first, when I came to Middle Earth, I did not want to talk about my past with anyone. I wanted to hide my scars, my shame, and I never wanted anyone to know what had happened to me. When I lived in Rivendell, Athwenyë would listen while I spouted off memories of those I had lost. I never once told her about the things I remembered. I did not think I would have been able to do it. It was not because I thought I could not trust her, it was simply because I could not face my past. I can't explain why I am able to tell you what has happened to me, Boromir. On nights when I woke up from terrible dreams you did not once leave my side. I have told you things that I have tried so hard to bury in my mind, and at first I was terrified. But you have kept listening, and asking for more of the story if I was ready to tell it. While I have been here I have realized that telling you all of this has helped me. You have even seen some of the things that still haunt me, but I no longer feel shame about my past and I do not want to hide anymore. Boromir, you once told me that what happened to me was a heavy burden, and you were right. It was a terrible weight on me that I did not know how to carry, but you have helped me carry it. I know that my nightmares will never truly go away and that my scars will still be there when I am old, but I also know that I have nothing to be ashamed of anymore." Ella felt her stomach flutter as she spoke; it was strangely exhilarating to be so straightforward with him. Like telling an old friend a long kept secret.

When she had finished Boromir stood, not releasing her hand and pulled her to stand with him; the crown of her head coming up just under his chin. As he looked down at her, he put one hand on her shoulder and let go of her hand to rest his other on her cheek. There was a strange light in his eyes but it was not a frightening look, and Ella could feel her heart pounding as he came closer.

There was a tap at the door that caused both of them to startle and come apart. Aloniye had come to tend to Ella's shoulder and after setting her supplies on the table and having the girl sit, she unwrapped the bandage to apply her medicine. As the healer tended to the wound, Boromir moved toward the window and took a deep breath. He silently cursed at himself for what he had almost done. His feelings for the young woman were beyond that of friendship, but he knew it would not be appropriate for him to act on them now that they were on the brink of war. It would now be even more difficult for him to remain impartial as to where she should be kept hidden and safe from the Enemy. If he was to be Ella's guardian until they had rejoined their Company he would need to keep himself in check. Boromir reminded himself to remain courtly toward her until then, and that it would be best to confer with Aragorn about his turmoil. When he turned back from the window, Ella's shoulder was just being re-wrapped.

This time when Aloniye had finished, she left the jar with the remaining paste with Ella. There was more than enough left to last them five days for their journey. Boromir helped her carefully wrap the jar in bandages and stow them away in her pack near the top, next to the vial that Galadriel had given her. The remainder of the day, they spent gathering supplies and going over every detail of their journey. Ella's sword was sharpened, despite the fact she would not be able to use it. Boromir insisted that it would be better to have a sharpened blade that she couldn't use than no weapon at all. They ate their evening meal together and went to bed early; intending to wake and leave Lothlórien before sunrise.

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. Leaving Lothlorien

**Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable as Tolkien's belongs to him. I just like to borrow for my own amusement.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting the chapter up! For whatever reason, when I tried to upload it onto the site was down. :(  
**

* * *

Before the sun had risen on February 30th, Ella was roused by Boromir to begin their departure from Lothlórien. He left the room to allow her privacy while she dressed in the trousers and tunic she wore for traveling. When she was ready, Ella joined him out on the terrace. They made their way down to the Southern gate in silence, and as promised a chestnut colored horse had been made ready. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were waiting there with two attendants standing nearby. As Boromir and Ella came to stand in front of them, they each bowed to the Elven rulers.

"Your journey to Isengard will not be an easy task. There will be little cover provided to you once you reach the plains of Rohan, and there is a strange veil over the lands of the Horse Lords," Lord Celeborn said to them, "May the cloaks we have provided you continue to shield you from unfriendly eyes, and may you find your friends soon."

"Your horse, Lhind, has been prepared for you and will bear you as far as you need to go and as swiftly as needed," Galadriel now spoke, "When your errand is complete he will return to these lands."

Boromir and Ella bowed once more and thanked them for the horse.

"Go now, and may the stars shine upon your path and faces," Lord Celeborn said.

Boromir helped Ella onto the beast before securing their bags to the saddle and then mounted behind her. The guards opened the gate and Boromir spurred the horse into a canter out of Lothlórien. In the growing light they continued on and eventually the trees began to thin out until they came out of the forest. For at least ten miles they could see a far, rugged land with many steep hills. These hills would be the first of their delays, and it was not long before they had to dismount in order to scramble over them. Ella's shoulder began to ache and throb from being jostled in its sling. She had done her best to keep it still and protected, but the going was rough and often as they climbed their footing was unsteady. She gritted her teeth and kept going despite wanting to ask for rest.

It wasn't until midday when they finally stopped at the top of a hill. Boromir guessed that they were a little over halfway through as he looked ahead. Ella sat heavily on the ground and wiped the sweat from her brow, suppressing a groan. She did not even want to look at her shoulder yet, and decided to wait until they reached the plains. Boromir began to rummage through his pack and pulled out a packet made out of leaves. He unwrapped it and handed Ella a piece of the flat bread that was inside. The _lembas_ bread was dry but sweet; it reminded her a little of a graham cracker. Boromir took a seat next to her and handed her a water skin, which she took after thanking him.

"How is your shoulder?" He asked as she handed the skin back to him.

"Sore, but it is not so bad," Ella replied.

"Are you sure? You are a bit pale and you appear to be sweating," Boromir said as he finished his _lembas_ wafer. Ella gave a small chuckle,

"I am just a bit out of shape. I spent far too long resting in Lothlórien I think," She raised her shoulders slightly and then stretched out her legs.

"If you need rest at all, Ella, just say so. There is no sense in damaging your shoulder further," Boromir reminded her, not buying her story for a moment.

"I will. I promise I will tell you if the pain is too intense," She answered. He nodded and they decided to continue on.

The sun had set by the time they stopped again, and the land had begun to be easier to cross. The hills were not as steep and before they stopped they were able to ride Lhind for the last four hours. In the dim starlight, Boromir could make out a rocky outcropping and made for it. They would be able to be sheltered somewhat under it and it would provide them with some protection from enemy eyes. He slowed Lhind to a walk as they approached the rocks and was quick to help Ella dismount.

She could tell that Boromir was trying to be gentle as he helped pull her from the saddle, but she couldn't help the hiss that escaped as she hopped to the ground. Boromir helped her settle under the rock ledge before going back to tie the horse to a stake. There was very little brush available for fuel, but Ella gathered what she could and when he returned Boromir began to build a fire. As he busied himself with getting the kindling lit, Ella dug through her pack to get to the medicine and bandages. A light sprung up briefly,

"Tend to your wound quickly," Boromir said, turning to give her privacy while she checked her shoulder, "I do not believe the flame will last long."

Ella had managed to get the ties at the neck of her tunic opened wide enough so she could check the bandage. There was a quarter size patch of fresh blood that had soaked through and had begun to dry. She then started to remove the bandage and apply the medicine, and had to keep herself from groaning aloud at the relief it provided. Rewrapping the wound was much more difficult, and she did her best to suppress her frustration.

"May I turn around yet?" Boromir asked.

"Not yet," Ella gritted out from between clenched teeth. She was pushing her shoulder to the limits by moving it.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" he asked.

"I am alright. I am having difficulty with getting my shoulder rewrapped," She replied.

"Do you need help?" He repeated, and Ella sighed in defeat before grumbling out a 'yes'.

"I will be quick," He assured as he turned toward her. Boromir kept his gaze averted while he turned to give her as much modesty as possible, and he moved closer. He now saw the unwrapped wound up close for the first time. Two of the six sutures had come undone and were bleeding on her back from where her pack had rubbed, and the skin surrounding the area was bright red and irritated looking from the rough travel. Around the wound, he could see some of the raised white scars from her captors. Boromir reached out to touch a particularly large one near the sutures on her back but stopped himself. Scars told stories of the past and were often meant to be forgotten; Ella's past was certainly no exception to that, and was best left where it was. He cut part of the bandage to create two pads and he had her hold the front one in place while he placed the second one. The padding would give her a little more protection as they moved. He set to bandaging her shoulder once more and was finished in no time. Boromir turned away once more to allow Ella time to cover herself, and she thanked him for his help. The fire had begun to die down, and Boromir quickly pulled out two small pieces of _lembas _for their dinner. It didn't take much of the Elvish bread to fill their stomachs.

"I will take the first watch," Ella announced when she had finished her piece.

"I do not believe we will need a watch," Boromir said, "We have kept the fire relatively low and we are decently covered by the rock. We should settle for the night before we completely lose the light."

As soon as they laid out their bedrolls the flame went out, and it took several moments before their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Ella laid on her roll and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She had almost gotten to sleep when the wind changed direction and picked up; causing her to attempt to wrap further into her blanket. The wind's icy fingers still managed to find their way through the layers of clothes, making her shiver where she lay. Boromir began to shift in his sleep and Ella felt a second blanket being pulled over her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, and she gave a start when Boromir's voice came from directly in front of her.

"It will do neither of us any good to endure this cold through the night. When we had the rest of our company it was not as dangerous, but if it is just the two of us we should do what we can to stay warm. Take off your Lórien cloak and hand it to me and then bundle back into your blanket."

Ella did as she was told and felt him arrange both of their cloaks horizontally so that they covered the two of them. Eventually she began to feel the heat from their bodies beginning to warm the area under the makeshift blanket. It was not long after he had settled back down next to her that Boromir fell asleep. Ella tried to gauge how close he was based on how hard his breath hit her forehead, but it was difficult to be sure. Finally, once she was sure he was asleep, she reached out and her hand met his chest less than a foot away from her own. Ella quickly pulled her hand away, and could feel her face grow hot. She had never laid this close to another man before, and in any other situation it would have been so intimate. It took her a few deep breaths and some attempts at distracting herself with other thoughts before she finally fell asleep.

When Boromir opened his eyes next the sky was just beginning to lighten and turn grey. In the growing light he started to make out the shape of Ella lying next to him, and he found that sometime in the night she had curled into him. As she lay facing him, he began to wonder what she would look like when her hair grew back. Since he first saw her in October it had gotten longer; it was now long enough to cover her ears. Dark hair was one of the hallmarks of men and women who hailed from Gondor, but Ella's auburn color was a shade not often seen. He liked the warm, richness of it. A strand of it had fallen across her forehead, and Boromir gently reached up to brush it back. An overwhelming urge to pull her closer into his arms came upon him, and in that moment Ella woke up.

For a moment neither of them spoke and Ella found herself wondering if Boromir could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"We should continue on," He said gently, and he sat up and began to put away his bed roll.

"Are you alright?" Ella asked, sitting up from where she was. Boromir sighed,

"Forgive me for my abruptness, but until we are reunited with our companions I will try to keep from taking advantage of you."

"Take advantage of me?" Ella arched an eyebrow at him.

"Twice now, Ella, I have wanted to kiss you and nearly have and while it is only you and I journeying from here I need to be able to act as your guardian. While the attraction toward each other that we feel is very clear, I cannot remain an impartial chaperone to you. I care very much about you Ella, and until we have rejoined our Company it would not be proper for me to act on anything," He said.

"I understand, Boromir," she said, with a curious expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

"In my time, not many men would commit to doing what you have told me," She answered, "If they knew that the feelings they had were mutual, many men would grab their chance."

"Have men tried to court you before?" The question came before he could stop himself, and Ella blushed.

"Two, but it was nothing serious," She avoided his gaze now.

"Forgive me, Ella!" Boromir took her hand in both of his, "I should not have asked you that, and I hope you did not feel that you had to answer."

"It is alright. I can see that it is different to-what did you call it? 'Court'?" Athwenyë had never taught her the Westron word for 'dating'.

"Yes, court, or courting. In Gondor, men and women often court one another for a time and can lead to engagement and marriage," Boromir explained while he untied Lhind, "Was this different in your world?"

"Well, the steps to marriage sound similar, but we call courting _dating_. It is not uncommon though for men and women to be so forward with one another while they are courting," Ella replied, and as the sun came over the horizon the silence dragged on uncomfortably.

"We should depart if we want to reach Isengard when we had planned," He said, "You will ride in front today. It will be easier on your shoulder."

She handed him their packs so that he could secure them and then allowed him to help her onto Lhind. Boromir mounted behind her and they began their day's journey. A few hours after they had begun, the land completely flattened as they entered Rohan. Ella found it hard to stay awake while they rode, and tried not to let her head nod. When she finally gave in, she leaned back against Boromir with her chin to her chest. Deep in his own chest, Boromir could feel a primal sense of satisfaction in the way her body was cradled into his. Fighting the urge to lean closer to her, he tried to focus on the road ahead.

* * *

**Please review!**


	23. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Tolkien.**

* * *

As they traveled across the plains it was clear that their chances of being seen were very slim. Seldom did the Rohirrim ride out to the northern parts of their lands, and while they journeyed they did not see neither bird nor beast. When they stopped to rest, Boromir and Ella shared stories of their youth and families. Boromir would also tell her of what life was like in Minas Tirith and of the other cities of Gondor. On the morning of March third, as they nibbled on _lembas_ bread, Boromir seemed pensive.

"Ella, when all of the wars have been fought and if we have peace and Minas Tirith still stands, would you live there?" He suddenly asked.

"Perhaps I may. I would need to find a home and work to support myself," She answered.

"I would help you. If you so wish I could help see to it that you are given a position within the Court as an artist or even as a tutor. A room would be provided for you and you would be well paid for your work," He replied.

"That would be very kind of you, Boromir," She said, "I think I would like that very much, but that day is still a long way ahead. Let us not worry about it now."

"Very well," Boromir nodded, "We should be moving on. I believe we will reach the edge of Fangorn Forest within the morning. I am going to only lead us to the edge and we will go around it from there. There are tales in Gondor of that strange place, and many say that the trees are unfriendly to those who walk under them."

Ella nodded but did not say anything, knowing already that there was some truth to the tales. They prepared and mounted Lhind and pressed on with great speed across the green plains. By mid-morning they came upon a large pile of burnt Orc corpses in the middle of the vast plains. Boromir slowed their horse,

"Here is a strange sight!" He remarked, and noticing the beaten and chaotic footprints in the ground he dismounted, "There appears to have been a battle here," Boromir glanced at Ella and saw the lack of surprise on her face, "Do you know how this came to be? Are these the same Orcs who attacked our Company at Amon Hen?"

"Yes, they are. Merry and Pippin escaped them in time however," Ella answered. Boromir now looked around with a furrowed brow,

"I do not understand it. All around the edge of the battle ground are splintered bits of wood, and yet there is not a tree around for miles. We should have reached Fangorn by now," He muttered.

"We _are_ at Fangorn; or rather we are where Fangorn once stood. There are some truths in the tales you were told in Gondor, Boromir," Ella said.

"I do not know if I should welcome this change in our journey or curse it, but it will allow us to travel more directly," Boromir replied as he mounted Lhind once more. As they started off again, he called out over the wind,

"Why would the entire forest move to Isengard?"

"You will see!" Ella answered.

They continued to travel directly toward the Gap of Rohan stopping only when it was absolutely necessary and continuing on as soon as they felt ready. The Misty Mountains loomed over them to the right and stood proud and in brilliant shades of white, purple, and blue in the sunlight. The morning of March 5th was cold and windy when they set out, and as the sun rose, both noticed a dark blemish in the distance. It was nestled between the bases of two great peaks, and Boromir turned Lhind straight toward it.

"That is where the Gap of Rohan begins. You were right about our wayward forest; it appears Fangorn did indeed travel to Isengard," Boromir said.

As they approached the edge of the wood, he began to slow their horse, "There are many strange tales of Fangorn in my homeland, Ella. However if you still believe that we must get to Isengard and that we must enter this way, then I will go with you," He told her.

Ella nodded and Boromir quickly scanned the edge of the tree line for a way in. He found a path that was narrow but plain enough to see and set Lhind slowly down it. The forest was dark under the leaves of the trees and eerily quiet, and at times the air seemed stuffy. Lhind seemed to become especially anxious in the oppressive atmosphere. There came a point where branches began to hang low enough that they were forced to dismount. For a while they could walk abreast with the horse between them, but the path continued to narrow and Ella fell back behind Boromir. Their footsteps and the clopping of hooves seemed to be immediately dampened in the woods, and there was no hint of wind.

They continued for what seemed to be a few miles in this manner, until Ella's foot caught on a tree root and she stumbled. She was not sure if it was her imagination or not, but it had felt as though she had been swatted aside like a cat would swat a fly. She looked back to see the root that had caused her fall, but found nothing there. When she turned back to continue down the path behind Boromir, Ella found that both he and Lhind had vanished. Ella felt panic beginning to well up inside her chest.

"Boromir" She shouted, but her voice sounded muffled and small, "Boromir! Wait for me! Which way have you gone?"

Boromir had heard her cry out when she fell, but when he turned to help her he found nothing but trees.

"Ella?" He called out, but was only greeted with oppressive silence.

He grasped Lhind's rein tightly and guided the horse behind him. He tried to pass through the trees, but to no avail. For a brief moment, he considered hacking away at the wood but decided it would only anger them further. He thought he heard her voice, but it sounded far off. Raising his hand to his lips, Boromir gave a loud, long whistle. He hoped she would hear it and stop moving, if it was her that was moving and not the trees playing with her voice in the air.

She started to try and go around the trees that had seemingly sprung up from nowhere, but the path still could not be found. Ella continued to call for Boromir, and stayed as quiet as she could between shouts to see if she could hear him. She did her best not to move to far from where she had landed, but the growing desire to run was beginning to win out.

"Please, just let us pass through," She whispered, looking up at the trees, "We are friends of Gandalf the White, and we only wish to rejoin him and our Company at Isengard. Please, do not hinder us."

There was silence, and Ella doubted that her words would have much effect. Then she heard it: a long whistle coming from her left. Ella turned towards the sound and waited; it sounded again. Ella began to call to the whistler and listed for a response, and the other seemed to come closer. It was not long before Boromir came crashing through the trees with their horse, and relief spread across his features when he caught sight of her. She ran to him, fearing the woods would split them up again at any given moment.

"I thought I had lost you," He said, as he laid a hand on her uninjured shoulder, "Do you know how to whistle?" Ella shook her head, "I will show you how. From now on, we will stay closer together and if we should ever become separated again just whistle. It works better than shouting."

When they returned to the path, it had widened enough for them to walk side-by-side again and Boromir began to teach Ella how to whistle using her fingers. It did not take her long learn how to do it. Now the forest grew lighter and birds could be heard chirping, and the pair began to feel more at ease as they walked. It was still difficult to make out the sun's position, but Boromir guessed they had walked for nearly three hours before the land began to dip down and the ground became soft. The branches were now high enough that they were able to mount Lhind again, and ahead they could see a clearing. When they reached it, the tall, black pillar of Orthanc could be seen in the valley below.

Surrounding it was a ring of broken stone wall and the inside of which was filled with water. The black spike was reflected in the water, through which trees could be seen moving about and clearing away stones and machinery. Boromir began to carefully guide Lhind down to the valley, and as they passed through the stone wall they found the gates smashed and twisted. They had only gotten a little ways before they were stopped by an elm tree that was at least thirty feet tall,

"What is your business in Isengard?" The tree spoke in a deep, reedy voice.

"We are friends of Gandalf the White and we have been searching for him. My companion believes he may have come here to overthrow Saruman the Traitor," Boromir answered, "I am Boromir, son of Denethor, High Captain of the White Tower of Gondor. With me travels Ella Flynn."

"Hoom, your errand may have been in vain if you are friends with Gandalf the White. He has already passed this way with the King of Rohan, overthrown Saruman and broken his staff. He left with his companions," The Ent said after a moment.

"They are no longer here? They have all gone?" Ella asked, her tone urgent, "Where did they go? How long ago?"

"They returned to the land of the Horse lords. Master Gandalf followed and took the halflings with him nearly three hours ago," He answered.

"Thank you for helping us," Boromir said, and he turned Lhind back around. "Did this not happen in the tales you were told, Ella?"

She shook her head and was beginning to feel sick from the knot that had formed in her stomach, "They were supposed to stay at Isengard."

"We will find them and know what happened soon enough," Boromir assured her.

They passed through Fangorn Forest much faster than they had the first time, and it seemed to them that the trees must have known they needed to leave urgently. As they came out of the Gap of Rohan and out onto the plains, Boromir spurred Lhind into a gallop and they raced through the lands. The afternoon wore on and as the sun began to set, Ella could make out something glinting in the sunlight ahead of them.

"Can you see the Golden Hall?" He asked her, "We should be there within the hour."

By the time they had reached the city gates, the final rays of sunlight were being cast over the mountains. When they reached the steps leading to Meduseld, Boromir helped Ella dismount and then they removed their packs. A stable hand came to take their horse and they went up to the doors before being stopped by a guardsman. The man immediately recognized Boromir and, once Boromir had asked for Gandalf, led them inside. They went down the eastern wing of the building and stopped in front of a door; the guard knocked and left to inform King Théoden of Boromir's arrival.

Gandalf's voice bade them to enter and in the small room was the remainder of their Fellowship. They were greeted warmly and made to sit and rest for a moment, and they were told what had happened while they had been in Lothlorien. Merry and Pippin's escape and meeting the Ents, the feats of the Three Hunters, and how Gandalf threw down the Balrog. They regaled them with the stories of the battles at Helm's Deep and Isengard. It all seemed new to Ella; reading it was one thing, but hearing it directly from those who had lived it was another. It felt like a whole new story to her, and in the back of her mind she was relieved to know that, except for leaving Isengard, things had progressed as they should have.

"Come, and tell us now of how you came here. I want to know what happened to your shoulder, Ella," Gimli said, once the others had finished speaking. He had seen the bandage peeking out from the neck of her tunic.

Ella explained how she managed to arrive at Amon Hen with Lady Galadriel and Gandalf's help, and how she had managed to take on a corporal form. She and Boromir then told of how they journeyed from Lothlorien to Isengard, and then to Edoras; leaving out a few of the more intimate conversations they had together. Ella showed them the vial she had been given by the Lady and Aragorn advised her to keep it safe, and told her it could be very valuable to her someday. When they had finished telling of their journey, Aragorn told them they returned with Théoden to Edoras for a victory feast that would be held that night. As he finished speaking there was the tolling of a bell.

"That is the first call. There is a washroom behind that door if you should need it," Gandalf said.

Boromir insisted that Ella use the room first to change into her gown, and she tried to do so as quickly as she could. Peeling off her tunic and trousers, Ella rubbed a wet towel over herself to try to clean herself. She unwrapped her bandage while she allowed herself to dry and looked the wound over. The sutures were beginning to look like they could be removed soon, and the areas where the wound had opened on their journey had scabbed over. Ella washed the area carefully, dabbed medicine over the wound, and covered it again as best she could. She was relieved that the neckline of her gown was not so wide that it would show the whole bandage. Putting on the dark brown dress she had brought and tying the laces, she filled a small bowl with water and washed her hair. It was still very short and the task did not take long. After toweling off her hair, Ella wrapped her dirty clothes in the towel, intending to wash them later. When she returned to the main room, she saw that Boromir had removed the outer layers of his clothes and underneath had worn more formal attire and his Lórien belt.

"Ella, may I look at your shoulder?" Aragorn asked. Ella hesitated briefly before nodding, and she was made to sit on a stool near a wall while Legolas held up a cloak for her privacy. She moved the neckline of her dress slightly so he could get it.

"It appears to have healed nicely," He remarked, carefully looking over both sides of the wound, "How is your arm? Can you move it fully?"

"Not without pain. I can only raise my hand to the level of my eyes before I need to stop," Ella answered.

"It will take some time for the muscle to grow back, but it appears the medicine you were given while in Lothlorien has helped. On the surface, your wound has healed very quickly. Tomorrow I will remove the sutures if you will allow me to," He told her, and he rewrapped the wound and allowed her to cover her shoulder once more.

The bell rang again, and Gandalf advised that they go the main hall soon as the celebration would begin soon. Ella darted over to her pack to fish out her shoes while the others filed out of the room. She put them on and saw that Boromir had waited for her in the doorway, but as she made to follow the group he did not move. Ella stood before him and saw in his grey eyes a light she had seen only a few times before. He put his hands on her upper arms and ran his thumb gently over the wound through the cloth. Ella covered this hand with hers,

"I told you once before, Boromir, that I would have taken a hundred more arrows for you. I meant what I said," She said softly.

He did not reply but reached up and cupped her cheek with his right hand, and lowered his head to press a kiss against her forehead. Ella closed her eyes, her heart hammered against her chest, and she felt her toes curl within her shoes. As he pulled back slightly, she looked up at him and he began to lean in once more.

"Boromir!" Ella gave a start when Legolas called to him, "Is Ella still with you?"

"Yes, she was looking for her other shoe, but she has just found it. We are just coming now," He lied smoothly; knowing that at his angle, Legolas wouldn't have seen anything.

Boromir moved out into the hallway and Ella stepped out behind him, taking his arm when he offered it. They followed Legolas back out to the main hall, and as they passed a mirror that hung in the corridor Ella could see the red in her cheeks. She peeked up at Boromir and could not make out the expression on his face, but wondered if he felt the same slight disappointment that she did.

* * *

**Please review!**


	24. Victory

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's.

* * *

The main hall was packed when they reached it, and Legolas pointed to a bench near the front where two spaces were waiting for them. Ella could see the others sitting in the front row near a man and woman; both had blonde hair and were dressed resplendently. Not long after they sat, King Théoden entered and all who were present rose from their seats. The woman moved from her seat to bring him a golden chalice, bowing as she offered it. He took it and held it aloft,

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" He proclaimed. The crowed echoed him and raised their own glasses, and drank to the memory of the deceased.

"On this night we also thank those who warned us of the danger at hand, and those who came to our rescue." Théoden turned his attention to the front bench, "Had we not been alerted by Gandalf, Aragorn, and their companions to the danger that was approaching, we would have fallen and Rohan would have been no more." They toasted once more, "And to Éomer, if he had not led his éored to our aid at Helm's Deep we would have been lost." There was a final toast, "Éomer, step forward. You have been wrongfully exiled from my House and lands. The edict that purged you from my presence has been overturned, do you accept this?" Théoden asked.

"Aye, my lord, I accept. Never has my loyalty to you waivered, and gladly I will serve you once more," Éomer replied.

"This is all just formality," Boromir whispered to Ella, who nodded.

"And you, people of Rohan, do you accept Éomer once again as Third Marshall of the Riddermark?" The King asked, and the crowd cried 'yes' in unison. Éomer stepped back as Théoden spoke again,

"No more is there a threat to our lands from Isengard, and once again we shall have peace in our lands. May this be so for many years to come!" He said, and the hall erupted in applause.

Théoden signaled servants waiting on the sidelines and tables were brought out, already covered in clothes, plates, and silverware. Once they were placed among the benches, platters and bowls piled high with food were served to each table. Boromir gave Ella a gentle nudge and they moved to where the others were standing; they had to stand at the front for the ceremony, but with it concluded, Boromir and Ella could rejoin them. Strains of music began to filter through the chatter of the crowd as musicians and minstrels began to play. As she ate, Ella was reminded of the food that was served at the last feast in Rivendell. The cooks of Edoras had created dishes that were on par with those of the Elves. Ella quickly found, however, that she had no fondness for ale; a quirk that was quickly picked up by Gimli. He passed her a cup of a sweet smelling red liquid saying,

"Ale can be an acquired taste, but you should not have to force it down. You will like this one much better, I think."

Ella thanked him and took a sip, and found he was right. The drink was sweet and had an almost syrupy consistency to it. She liked the nectar very much, and it was not long before she refilled her cup once more. As the meal winded down, King Théoden came over to the table and greeted the newcomers.

"Welcome, Lord Boromir! It has been too long a time since you have visited Meduseld," He said warmly as Boromir stood and bowed, "My guard told me you had arrived with a young man, but clearly he was mistaken. You are no man; who are you, my Lady?"

Ella also rose and gave a low curtsy as Théoden's attention turned to her, "My name is Ella Flynn, my lord," She said.

"Lord Boromir and Ella have journeyed with us since Rivendell," Aragorn added.

"That is quite a long and perilous journey for a woman. Tell me, how did you come to join their company?" Théoden asked, "And where did you come from? I have not heard an accent like yours before."

Ella felt her stomach drop in panic; they had not once discussed how to explain her presence in the Company.

"My Lord Théoden, if I may speak for her. Ella's past and how she came to join our Company is a long and strange tale, and perhaps should not be spoken of in such an open area. She is no threat or enemy, I can assure you, and all of us would vouch for her character," Gandalf jumped in, and the others murmured in agreement with him. Ella wished she could thank him, but was still under the King's watchful eye. After a moment he nodded and smiled warmly,

"You must forgive me, Ella. In these dark days I have become quite wary, especially as of late. However, if your Company is able to vouch for your character without question then I also welcome you to my hall," he said.

"Thank you, My Lord. You are a gracious and generous host," Ella replied, curtseying once more. Théoden assured her that a room would be prepared for her, and then asked her age.

"I am twenty-eight, my Lord," She answered.

"You are only a few years older than my niece, Éowyn. If you should meet her tonight, I think you would be friends," He replied thoughtfully.

He then took his leave to speak with others who had gathered in the hall. Not long after he had left did Merry and Pippin leave to join a table of men who had begun a chorus of drinking songs. Many of the tables were now being moved to the sides to allow the people to stand and talk amongst themselves. Éomer came to the table to invite the men to a drinking game that had been started by some of the soldiers. Aragorn and Boromir declined, but Gimli accepted the challenge with great excitement, as did Legolas. In the crowd nearby, someone had begun to play a lively song on a fiddle. Ella craned her neck to see but eventually needed to move closer in order to watch. She excused herself from the table and made her way over to the cluster surrounding the fiddler. He danced lightly while he played and bells jingled from where they had been tied to his ankles. The fiddler played two more tunes and there was a space made for dancing. When the third tune had ended, Ella drained her glass and intended to return to the table. A tap on her shoulder caused her to stop and turn, and behind her was a tall man.

"Would you care to dance?" He held out his hand to her as he asked.

"Thank you, but no. I do not know how," Ella answered, and he laughed.

"A lady with a face as fair as yours who cannot dance! That I have not heard before, but perhaps you are shy. Come, tell me your name," He said. There was a sparkle in his green eyes as he looked at her expectantly.

"My name is Ella Flynn. And your name?" She asked.

"I am called Fastréd, son of Faitréd. I am a soldier for the King. I am pleased to make your acquaintance," He replied, and he took her hand and kissed it. Ella was not sure if he was trying to flirt or if this was the manner of the Rohirrim. She did her best to smile politely, not blush, and willed her head to stop spinning.

"If you will not dance, then will you talk with me for a while? I would like to know what has brought you to Edoras, but first your glass is empty," Fastréd said as he took and refilled her goblet with nectar from a nearby table.

"I came here to find Gandalf the White," Ella answered after thanking him.

"You mean you had travelled with him and his companions before?" He asked.

"I met him in the Elven realm of Lothlórien and I was bidden to send him a message. Lord Boromir accompanied me here, for he too sought the Wizard. Boromir had travelled with him and his companions," The lie was not perfect, but Fastréd did not ask about it.

"You met in Lothlórien yet you are not an elf. Where do you hail from, my Lady?"

"I am quite sure you would not know of my home as it was quite remote. A very small village west of the Misty Mountains," Ella said, taking sips of nectar between her falsehoods.

"Did you have family there?"

"I lived with my father, mother, and younger sister," She answered.

"So you are not married? Have you come here to also find a husband?" He flashed a smile.

"No, I do not have a husband and I did not intend to come to Edoras to find one," Ella could feel her face heating up, and noticed that the lightheadedness was worse now.

"Perhaps you will. With your pretty face, you are bound to attract a few suitors," Fastréd ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek. Now, Ella decided, he was _definitely_ flirting, and she wished someone would find her.

"Are you sure you will not dance with me? I am an excellent teacher," he said.

"Thank you, but I am sure," She replied.

"So dancing is not your strong suit. What other talents do you have, my Lady?" He asked.

"In my village, I am an artist and I also tutored the children there," Ella said. Suddenly an idea came to her, "I am also very good at this."

She raised her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Many people nearby were startled, and a few shot disgruntled looks in her direction. Fastréd laughed at this,

"Well that more than makes up for your inability to dance. I would like to know about your art. Do you paint or sculpt?"

"I like to draw and paint. I have tried sculpting but I do not have much patience for it," She answered.

"Perhaps I will commission you to paint my portrait someday. We could learn more about each other in the process," he said, leaning towards her. At that moment, Boromir appeared at her side and Ella did her best not to sigh in relief.

"I had wondered where you had wandered off to!" he said, "And who is this?"

"I am Fastréd, son of Faitréd, my Lord," He bowed low to Boromir, "Ella tells me that you have travelled together from Lothlórien."

"Yes, I am her guardian," Boromir affirmed.

"Oh? You mean you travelled with her before Lothlórien?" Fastréd was becoming far too curious for Ella's taste.

"It is not unusual for a woman to require a chaperone while she is abroad alone. In order to ensure her safety, I have taken on such a role," Boromir answered curtly.

"Of course," Fastréd paused, "I will take my leave now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Ella." He took her hand and kissed it once more, and then bowed to Boromir, "My Lord."

"You should have called for me sooner," Boromir said as soon as he was out of earshot, "What were you talking about when I arrived?"

"I was talking to Fastréd about my painting," Ella answered.

"I see." He then switched the subject, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes! Are you?" She replied.

"I am," Boromir offered her his arm and they moved back to their table.

"Not so quickly, please. The room is spinning," Ella said. Boromir frowned at the goblet in her hand,

"Ella, how much of that have you had?"

"Three, I think. Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you accustomed to drinking that much?"

"It is only nectar, Boromir," Ella replied. He began to shake his head,

"No, Ella. It is a special type of drink they brew in Rohan called _hausvin_. Something similar to mixing wine with liquor. Could you not taste the wine?" He asked. Now it was Ella's turn to shake her head,

"I am drunk, aren't I?" She wailed.

"I am sure you will be soon. Here, drink this. It's only water," He handed her a second glass. Boromir had her take two more before offering her his arm again,

"A bed has been prepared for you across from where the Company is staying. I will help you there, if you wish," He said. Ella nodded,

"Do not let me stumble," She muttered as they walked through the crowd.

Eventually they were through and the sounds of celebration grew dimmer. Boromir knocked when they reached her door, and when there was no answer he pushed it open. The room was very small, but Ella did not care. She sat heavily on the bed and kicked off her shoes, and then began to loosen the ties of her dress. Boromir quickly left to retrieve her pack when he realized what she was doing. After she had stripped down to the chemise she wore under the gown, Ella lay down and pulled the covers up to her chin. Boromir cautiously re-entered the room and set the pack near her bed,

"Are you comfortable?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I won't feel very well come morning," She said miserably.

"You drank enough water to match the _hausvin_ and that should help. I will bring you some bread for if you wake during the night. That will help too," He replied, kneeling next to her. Ella sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Thank you for helping me, Boromir." She said, "Do you think anyone noticed?" Her brow creased with worry.

"No, I do not believe anyone saw you. If it is asked I will say you were tired. No one will question that," He assured her, and he reached up to stroke her auburn hair.

"Good. I would hate to give the first impression of a drunkard," Ella's voice was becoming thick and sleepy. Her eyes drifted shut.

"Sleep well, Ella," Boromir whispered.

He stayed where he was and watched her sleep for a moment. When her breathing became slower and deeper, he began to stand. As he continued to look at her, he bent forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Ella stirred but did not wake as he pulled away. He then crossed the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

Boromir returned to the main hall and quickly found Aragorn and Gandalf. They were near a long table where Merry and Pippin had begun to teach the Rohirrim drinking songs from the Shire.

"You look troubled, Boromir," Gandalf said when he had joined them.

"There is something I wish to speak of, but I cannot do so here and now. Tomorrow, I would like to speak with Aragorn privately, and then with our Company," Boromir answered. Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged glances and nodded.

"Where is Ella?" Aragorn asked.

"I have taken her to her room." He replied before lowering his voice, "She had drunk three glasses of _hausvin_."

"Is she alright?" Gandalf queried.

"She is now. I had her drink water and I will bring her some bread when I retire. Ella is sleeping now," Boromir said.

"Why did she drink so much?" Aragorn glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"She did not know what it was. She could not taste the wine within the drink," Boromir answered.

"In the morning we can ask for a tonic if she needs it," Aragorn replied.

"We may need to order two," Legolas had appeared, half-carrying a very drunk Gimli.

"You cheated! Somehow this pointy ear cheated!" Gimli shouted before letting out a loud belch and slumping against the nearby pillar.

"Ella is not the only one who will benefit from an early rest. Come, Legolas, help me carry him," Aragorn said with a smirk.

While the pair hobbled off with the inebriated Dwarf, Boromir remained with Gandalf. The wizard had begun to sing along to the music; having learned the tunes during his many visits to the Shire. The crowd began to thin and the celebration died down. Boromir quickly gathered two dinner rolls in a napkin before they could be cleared away. Merry and Pippin had rejoined Gandalf when he returned, and they seemed to be a bit leery of him. Boromir understood their hesitance, however, and guessed that they had figured out that he had something to do with Frodo's sudden flight. Although he did not know how much Aragorn had told them when they had been found at Isengard, Boromir guessed they might have figured it out on their own. Now that they were mostly reunited, he decided that he would have to work hard to earn back their trust and that of the remaining Company.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
